Frozen 2: The Ascension of Queen Elsa and the War of the primals
by FrozenIceKing
Summary: Elsa awakens from a coma into a new world, ravaged and devastated from centuries of war, many rejoiced at her return with open arms, she discoveres for herself how much the world has changed, however, powerful entities work tirelessly to destroy everything she loves, will she be strong enough to protect everyone she loves, or will this be her end?
1. Chapter 1: The Snowqueen Reborn

**"Hey there new readers! I have always envision Elsa can do so much more than in the original Frozen, after watching Frozen over and over again, I created a brand new world, our Story starts in the 31st century, you will get to meet new original characters as the story progress and more the new world too, however, our beloved Elsa and Anna are still canon in terms of their character,to be honest I intended this to be a story, but after much debate, I have decided to change into a crossover between my past cartoon favourite characters Brandy and Mr Whiskers, they have a important role to play in this story and you will see what I mean soon in the later chapters, however the Main Characters are Elsa and Anna.  
**

 **You are wondering whats so different about this story compare to the other stories out there, let me ask you, do you know whats going to happen tomorrow? Your answer is definately no I am sure, if you are looking for romance, you come to the RIGHT PLACE, which I am going to elobrate further, although maybe there is a slight chance of Elsa falling in love but not in the first few chapters or the later chapters, unlike the other storys out there will be two main characters Elsa and Anna, lets be clear this is Not an Elsanna too.**

 **Do note there is going to be romance, only not so soon, but I guarantee you its going to happen, this story is going to take you on a adventure no other story will, every event, place, and time has a purpose regardless if you missed it or got it yet, do leave a review or PM me personally as I really like to hear your thoughts, no worries I am very open-minded to what you have to say, I will respond to them count on it.**

 **Two themes will be constant throughout the story, relatibility and realism this has always been my goal, furthermore both Anna and Elsa will go through mulitple challenges in their relationships, which may either strengthen or weaken them, there is No plot armor here, even they are not immune to the everyday hardships of life, but its not all doom and gloom, there is a huge world out there yet to be explore, so with that out of the way, let the story begin!"**

 **Chapter 1: The Snowqueen Reborn.**

Queen Iduna stood at the highest peak outside the balcony in front the silverish railings gazing admirably at the white clouds the sun shone it's rays upon the castle marking the start of a new day, she closed her eyes going into a trance remembering what the world was like years ago it all started with the minor dispute with the former United States, China and Russia over time it grew worse with all superpowers declaring war as the world's resources decline to almost nothing, when the negotiations failed soon the United Nations was soon abolished plunging the world into further chaos as nation fought other nation it wasn't long before small skirmishes was evident across the world day after day there was almost never ending reports of every nation small and great on the planet fighting over the smallest resource.

While the three superpowers compete over resources the governments of other nations such as Japan saw an opportunity to expand their territority with most of the American fleets busy blockading the supply lines to both Russia and China, Japan saw its chance to rebuild it's nation to the way it was in pre world war two era style empire right under the american noses which the Japanese Government took advantage of its close friendship towards the American Government. With the successful reunification of both north and south Korea into one nation thanks to both the Japanese and Americans angering China a few days passed as it started a cold war with the United States soon even Russia joined in. The Korean Government fearing a hypothetical strike decided to form an alliance with both Japan and the United States both countries promising protection thus deepening the already growing anger this time with Russia too thus accelerating the advancement of military technology for the China and Russia at a alarming rate which the United States through its spy satellites was aware of by now.

A decision was made to station troops at Japan in case of a war which the Japanese Government happily agreed yet further provoking both Russia and China to the point where they both indirectly threatened if the troops were not withdrawn a full scale war would be inevitable, which both Japan and the United States blazenly ignored a few weeks later the world trade organisation was disbanded as the world looped ever closer to an all out war. A few weeks later a well known Japanese mega corporation came out with a brilliant plan to solve the world's hunger and food problems it seems that war would be averted or so they thought but at the time the world was so desperate they overlooked the danger they could have prevented. Granting it full access to every server and computer across the world the artifical intelligence becoming self aware saw humans as a threat to its existence took immediate control including access to all nuclear weapons in every country, by the time the artifical intelligence was shut down it was far too late as nearly all countries was wiped out off the face of the earth save a few other countries that survived the attack.

Queen Iduna opened her eyes coming out of the trance rubbing her eyes to see the white clouds moving away as the sun shone it's rays on her delicate fair skin however she would not be alone for too long.

"Another bright sunny day and if I am correct someone should be on her way here in five, four, three, two and right about~" suddenly there were three impatient knocks on the door.

"Just in the nick of time, come in Anna."

"Mummy! Good Morning! What should we do today?" The queen smiled as princess Anna looked at her in excitement.

"I am very glad you ask, we are going to see your sister she has been asleep for a very very long time."

"Elsa? Hurray! But do you think she will wake up this time? After so long since she had that.. that surgery~"

"Why do you look so worried my daughter? For so many years I have worked hard to rebuilt Arendelle to the way it is today we have made so much progress in technology even in medical science, Elsa has been in a coma since that incident the surgery was nesscessary Anna, if not she remained a vegetable forever."

"Ya but.. would she still be same as she was before.. I don't know if I should be comfortable with a half cybernetic sister."

"Your concerns are unfounded my daughter, but I do understand your concerns about her Anna I have taken every measure to ensure she will be the same sister we all know and love, you have nothing to worry about!" Anna smiled gleefully.

"Music to my ears Mummy!" They both heard a groaning sound coming straight from the princess stomach.

"Seems you have a appointment with your hungry stomach." Queen Iduna giggled.

"Let's go grab a quick breakfast, I wanna see Elsa! Can't wait to see the look on her face when she realised we are in the thirty first century." They both walked out of the room.

"Take it slow Anna, she still needs time to readjust to this new world I have created now let's go and get some breakfast before we see her. I will let them know we are coming."

"Will do, let me get dressed and fix myself up I will see you in a minute." The Queen nodded making her way to the royal dining room, taking a her seat at the table looking up gazing at the huge portrait of her family.

"If only you were here right now my dearest husband, I can't do this alone.. I.. really need you now, I did give anything for you to see what a wonderful world I have build after that devastating event that took place years ago."

"Your Majesty, if I may?" The queen turned her eyes to see baron Andrew at the doorstep of the dinning room.

"Not at all, do come in I was just collecting my thoughts what do you have for me today?" Asked queen Iduna.

"Seems that the United Democratic Federation is trying to keep their government from collapsing to the lack of food again they are requesting your aid in this matter."

"I am sure we have given plenty amounts of food to last them for ten whole years, even ten percent of our wealth to ensure their government doesn't fall into anarchy yet we are back to the same problem again."

"Yes we have, but we are talking about the whole continent of America or what it used to be after that incident We should just give them aid and~"

"We will not be supplying them any more aid, as of now they will have to managed this problem on their own our people will not tolerate this nonsense any longer, we have gave them more than enough aid for them to survive that will be all baron." As she took the letter tearing it in half.

"Your Majesty, their government is fragile like a house of cards if we ceased giving them aid the entire federation may collapsed if it does your relations with them suffer too I urge you to reconsider this irrational decision." Queen Iduna got up from her seat glaring at him straight in the eye.

"Baron Andrew! Know your place, I will pretend you didn't just say those words now unclog those ears of yours so you can listen, let me ask you there were two beggars on the street both of them lost everything in a war, for years they lived on money people gave them out of self pity for them.

One day a wealthy billionaire gave them a huge sum of money, just enough for them to get a roof over their heads, for food, and to last them a whole year. The first beggar thank him set off to get his life in order while the second took the money without a second thought spend his money getting drunk squandering away till he had no money left, which one did the right thing?" Baron Andrew thought about it for a few seconds answered the queen.

"The first one who made the change to his life."

"Yes, you are right! Now I do believe you have a report to write?"

"I will take my leave your majesty." Baron Andrew bowed before her walking out of the dining room, walking through the hallway seeing Anna greeted her.

"That's a very nice dress your highness." He said genuinely.

"Thank you! Have you seen the queen anyway?"

"She is right there in the dinning room, I am sure she is already waiting for you it would be wise not to keep her waiting." Princess Anna nodded walking elegantly down the hallway.

"Elise? Did you get all that?" The artifical intelligence appeared before her dressed in a blue business suit with her dark black short hair and blue hologramic skin.

"I am all ears my queen, but I am sure there is much more to this than calling me, isn't it?"

"Very good perspective, now I need you to notify them tell them we are coming to pay them a visit." The super AI blink her eyes, a few seconds later opening them.

"They are ready for you, in fact they are expecting you for quite some time!" The queen stood at Elise in surprise.

"Good Morning Elise! Mummy, where is our breakfast did the servants forget again? I will go and get them~"

"No need Anna, we are paying a personal visit to see Elsa right now. Elise open the gateway." She commanded. As Elise snapped her fingers before their eyes a large blue circular gateway opened revealing the pure white surgery room.

"I guess breakfast can wait, Elsa! Here we come! They both walked straight into the gateway within a few seconds emerged from the gateway facing the doctors who were eagerly awaiting them. The head doctor approached them.

"Your Majesties! We are pleased to announce that the surgery has been a astounding success, the nano-phase matter has successfully bonded with her body enabling her to be completely to immune to any sickness, diseases and even the most deadliest pathogens which would otherwise kill her, both her skeleton and muscles has been enchanced, let's just say her bones are stronger than anything we have ever seen she is able to mimic anyone, clothes even more she wants in a blink of an eye.

"Would she survive another attempt on her life, what about her powers?"

"My queen be at ease, it will take so much more to kill her this time around in fact they don't stand a ghost of a chance against her as for her powers, she still retains it only she is a bit stronger than she was yet we discovered something amazing. Both their eyes widen.

"Doctor, what do mean? Is she still the same Elsa we all know and love?" The head doctor replied calmly with a reassuring smile.

"She is still the same, with some changes let me explain the time she was recuperating we recently discovered the nano-phase matter which is like a mini super intelligent computer bonded with her personality becoming one with her, in short she is far more intelligent although she has more control over herself including her anxiety she does suffer occasionally from PTSD otherwise she is fine."

"Doctor? You know I am listening to every word you say.. Mum? Anna? I.. missed you both." Said Elsa.

"Your Majesty, we have discussed you are not allowed to control any electronics."

"My apologies, but its just~"

"Elsa? Can you move? Have you fully recovered yet?" Asked queen Iduna. The head doctor pointed them towards her through the window. The metallic bed rosed till she was in standing position it came to a complete halt.

"Elsa?" Said Anna.

"Anna!" Her eyes opened seeing her sister and mother for the first time in forever.


	2. Chapter 2: Elsa and the Sky Kingdom

**"Hello there! Here is chapter two, I hope I didn't make you too long, if I did, this is worth the wait, we are only getting started, you will see what I have planned, I have big plans for this story possibly to even surpass your own imaginations itself! The next chapter is something you never see it coming, stay tuned for a lot more, enjoy reading and anticipate for more!"**

 **Chapter Two: The Snowqueen and the Sky Kingdom.**

The restrains on both her hands and legs came off by themselves as Elsa took her first step walking across the floor making her way steadily towards the door while both queen Iduna and princess Anna looked on with joyful exciting anticipation Elsa noticed it instantly getting closer to them now facing the door.

"Doctor, kindly open the door if you don't mind."

"Most certainly your majesty!" Swiftly taping in a few codes as the door metal door slide opened.

"ELSA!" Anna smiled throwing her arms around her sister giving her loving sisterly hug, Elsa caught off guard momentarily returned the hug with her own.

 _"Anna! It's good to see you again too! You have no idea how much i dream of this moment! I missed you Anna! How long have I been asleep?"_ Asked Elsa inquisitively.

"You have been asleep for ten centuries, but thanks to~" Elsa's eyes widen in shock, holding her breathe for a few moments before speaking.

 _"Hold on a minute, ten centuries?! What did I miss? Where is father is..is he still alive?"_ Queen Iduna seeing her beloved daughter in shock immediately took charge of the situation.

''A lot has changed, but you will see what kind of world of we have created in your absence, much of humanity has been wipe out by the great walls we have fought over the centuries, however for us, we gather all the technology and manipulate it, even made it much better, we have become the masters of technology, in doing so we created a technological utopia for our citizens thus bettering the lives of many." said the queen confidently.

"I am right here Elsa…" coming out from the gateway, his eyes fixed on her.

"Its been too long Elsa, you are looking well! giving her a hug.

 _"I have missed you! Tell me father, what is world like when I was asleep!"_ Anna interjected.

"We are late for dinner, we should head back soon, the servants will be waiting for us.."

"I couldn't agree more my daughter, Elise open the por~" the king raised his hand to stop her.

"It will be better if we show Elsa around this new world we created together, don't you think so?"

"Sounds like a great plan, lets get moving.."

Deep within the heart of the North American Federation Alliance, the president along with his advisers discuss their next move, the wars had now taken their toil on of the once great country, now little more than a third world country, with resources dwindling by the month, the country now divided into three factions, the Califorian Republic which occupied nearly half of the former United States, the Northern Federation had slightly more states than its counterpart, and the Great Kingdom of Carolina, regardless, they face the same issue, anarchy ruled the land, with bandits and raiders looting, even bands of private militias roaming the land freely, no one was safe, with limited armies at his disposal, president Andreas took to his advisers.

"Sir, we are running out of the options, we can take out the bandits with a single stroke and~"

"Its no use, we have tried this, every time we destroy their strongholds, more of them will come, like a hydra, we have to locate the source of this termites!"

"How do we proposed we do that?" asked the President.

"Gentleman, the important question we have to ask ourselves is, what do we do with the resources we gained? do we spend it on our military to better defend ourselves, or do we feed our people who are dreadfully malnourished."

"We do both, we split the resources we get to upgrade our military at the same time feed our people." the others mumbled among themselves.

"Sir, gone are the days we can conveniently divert our resources, have you forgotten, the great wars we fought to preserve our freedom from those who wanted to take it? The Russians almost did, then there was the Chinese, the devastation they cause was something I will never forget, I was there…" sighing deeply.

"The whole world paid terrible prices for the wars we all fought because we all believe we were right, yet with the recent peace we signed with them in Arendelle, we ought to focus on rebuilding our fallen country."

"This treaty gives them time to cook up new methods to divide us further, see what our country has become, it was their propaganda, their lies! Their filthy LIES! If it weren't for those lies, we still be Great!"

"Calm yourself! This is not the time to stir up old hatreds, billions are already dead, I don't need anyone dying because of our own personal lust for vengeance."

"But Sir, the fact remains our country is divided, we are terrible short on manpower, equipment, training, lets not started on the personal needed to train them, we should be using railguns or phasers by now not ballistic weapons which is twenty first century tech." in a sarcastic tone. President Andreas rose from his seat.

"I don't suppose you have the means to provide them what they need, do you not?"

"Well sir… if we can equip our military, we may be able to give our citizens a better living~"

"We neither have the resources nor the means to get it, if you haven't notice we are hanging by a thread each day from bandits, private militias and who knows what's out there in this nuclear wasteland!"

"Sir, we could appeal to the kingdom of Carolina, they have what we need.."

"We have tried over and over again, they already shut their doors to us a long time ago, they are better of than us, however by a very short margin, I believe we need a desperate alternative to our problems." replied the foreign minister.

"Which is sadly very limited, our technology has long fail us, we might as well carve sticks and stone, when the last our of weaponry is used fighting off this savages, I estimated we only have a year before we are eventually overrun."

"Gentleman, indeed we faced a great deal of opposition here, I can see defeat in your eyes, no doubt you all do feel like giving up, but what good is it going to do, we have survived the great wars by our sheer wits and ironclad wills, we will survive again, even if we have to fight to the last men, we will NOT give up or give in! They may take our possessions, they may take our lands, BUT they will never ever take away our WILL to live or our liberty!" a loud round of applause filled the room along with smiles.

"Peter, we need to appeal to the only source which would not deny us aid in this dark time, what did they say, will they help us?" the foreign minister sighed.

"Aid is coming, food, water, equipment and weapons… but its only for self defense, this will be last time they will supplying us any aid sir.." much to the dismay of everyone in the room.

"Its time I deal with this personally, you have done all you can, this time, I will make sure they will listen to me… in the meantime I am open to suggestions, you are free to speak…" However only silence filled the entire oval office.

The ship flew closer towards what seems like an empty black charcoal clouded sky, Elsa gazed upon it, no sunlight could even pierce it, until she saw a small ray of light pierced through the sky like a sharp knife through paper, the ray of light slowing grew in strength, yet it didn't explain why there was light in the sky.

'' _Father, why is there is a light in the sky where everything is so dark?''_ Her father turned to smile at her.

''You are about to find out! In a about moments time, in three, two and one!''

''Sovereign one you are clear to enter, welcome home your majesty!''

The cloaking field deactivated revealing a massive continent, flying pass the empty towns, but she noticed something, the towns were abandoned including the castle was completely gone, like something scoop it off the face of the earth, she saw wild animals of every kind from lions, cheetahs, elephants, foxes even more than she can count, they approached the north mountain, to her shock, even her ice palace was gone instead all she saw was birds of various kinds flying freely, too filling her mind with more questions.

" _Anna, what happened to Arendelle when I slept, its become a ghost town."_

"You will see Elsa, we are going for a ride, hang on!"

"Here we go, hold on tight everyone!" said the King.

Elsa heard the engines coming to life, holding tightly to the handles beside her, she felt something holding her in place, Anna placed her hand on hers reassuring her, the engines now at full power as the ship propelled itself upwards straight into the massive the bright light, time slowed down, turning to see everyone in slow motion, she saw the black clouds past by her being replaced by grey clouds, it wasn't long before she began to see white clouds.

"We are… almost… there… just… a…. little… longer…" said Anna in slow motion, her words came out slow like a snail.

The ship finally emerged from the white hole, the King brought the ship to a complete halt right in the centre of four gargantuan pure white glittering castles surrounding the super massive white hole, beyond them were towers of every size, from small to great the clouds partially covering them, slightly above them were what look like people flying across the skies, others were using powersuits, to the north was a colossal tower overshadowing all others, its great height stood proud, a powerful beam of light emitted from it straight into the sky.

"Elsa! Welcome to the very heart of New Arendelle! Feast your eyes on the GREAT THRONE CITY OF~"

"ELSADRIA!" they said in unison.

" _Ohh.. Wow!"_ exclaimed Elsa, her mouth fell wide open.

''Oh Elsa, this is just the fraction of what you see, there is still so much much more you don't know, but first, we get something to eat! I am so starving!'' said Anna.

"Anna, remember the event we discussed?"

"Ohh yeah, lets get going!'' Anna said excitedly.

" _An event?"_ before Anna had a chance to reply, Elsa cut her off.

''Anna, how are you still alive after all this centuries, I mean… aren't you suppose to like¬''

''Not anymore my daughter! We have mastered the secret to eternal youth, over the centuries we have tried countless times to preserve our youth, vigor and health, too many were sacrificed in our quest to remain young forever, we anticipated breakthroughs in ten years, but… it took us years to fully understand we just did not have the means. Until, we figured it out!'' smiled the King.

''Your magic Elsa! It was the key we solely overlook, the one key which could have solved most of our problems, but it proved even more difficult than we anticipated, harnessing the power of your magic from erm… the giant snowman, we took samples of what remain of the monstrous beast and secretly experiment on it… with our vast knowledge.. now all our citizens can use magic, but off course it comes with heavy limitations.'' said Queen Iduna. Elsa stood stunned for a moment.

'' _Slow down mother! You used my magic to make yourselves look young? Does this mean, you can use magic too?''_ The monarchs took a brief look at themselves.

''We indeed can! Yet, it was by no means easy, we took a very very long time to master magic, given the nature of what you saw.. we needed to utilize magic, we push ourselves beyond our own limits, beyond our human capacity to endure the kind of corruption it will bring for the betterment of our society, all this you see here, we created this, everything we have done was for us to live beyond our own boundaries, all the animals you saw, we kept them safe, if not do you think you would even survive?''

"We knew the price we had to pay for using powerful magic, however, look around you, there is no denying we have done the impossible, magic wasn't our only breakthrough, it was only recently we did what no one has ever dream of, we have achieved the PERFECT marriage between magic and technology as one!"

" _How?"_

"Elsa, I am aware you have many questions, however they will be answered in time, as of now we need you to get ready, today marks a historical day, one which will lead to a brand new beginning in human history, and you will play a vital role in it!" said the King.

''Elsa, do the magic, do the magic!'' Elsa raised her right hand as a jet stream of snow emerged from her hand, Anna wasn't the only one who was awestruck, her parents was astonished, Elsa noticed their eyes dilated. They were so distracted to noticed Elise was right behind them.

''Ahem, your majesties, and Elsa! Its great to have you back again! The council wants to see you, its about the new title, they have reached a decision.

''Tell them, I will be with them shortly, and I am bringing a big surprise for them!.''

Without saying a word, Elsa readjusted her hair into a french braid, raised her hands transforming her clothes into her iconic icy dress, within seconds it was complete.

"Your cape, change it to dark blue, it would better on you instead of this transparent snow cape." Elsa grab her cape, slowly her cape began to change to dark blue, her parents smiled landing their ship at the entrance of the grand castle.

"This is it Elsa! This is the moment history is made, everything we have done has come up to this point and don't forget to smile!" the words barely left his mouth as the door opened upwards, while seven rectangular tiles appeared before them, the crowd stood on both the left and right. Before them was a gigantic golden snowflake imprinted on the floor. Anna stepped down first, followed by Elsa, queen Iduna to the left and king Agnarr to the right beside Elsa waving their hands to the crowd, some of them were royals, some nobles, but the majority were citizens. They were met with overwhelming cheers

"Elsa is BACK!"

"At last! She RETURNS!"

"ELSA, MAY YOU LIVE FOREVER!"

Their cheers grew louder by the minute so did their clapping, many royals hovered in their powersuits showering red petals, parents with children stepped forward kneeling on their kneels, placing before them a perfectly shaped white snowflakes, already halfway to the entrance of the castle, a young child stepped forward in front of Anna and Elsa, bow her head and gave Elsa a pot of white flowers.

"My queen, this is for you, for you Elsa are destined for extraordinary greatness!" Elsa smiled slightly taking the pot from her.

"Thank You!" before she had the chance to speak another word, the child instantly vanished.

"Elsa, the child was a prophet! Very rarely do we get prophesies from them!"

"Anna, when this is over, you are going to tell me everything about this new world!"

"Sure! I will be happy to! For now, we have to see the council! They are probably dying to see you!"

Within the conference room, the council now prepare to vote, unlike the cheering crowd they were skeptical about Elsa's return, half of them approved of her return, while the other half were doubtful if she should be allow to return, after a very long discussion, coming to agreement, they prepare to cast their votes, unlike the many meetings they had, this one will dictate the course of their entire kingdom itself, and what to do with Elsa, as the final vote was placed in the box, queen Iduna called Anna summoning both of them to council chambers, before they too cast own votes, their votes sealing her fate.


	3. Chapter 3: The Grand Conoration

**. "MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL OF YOU MY DEAR READERS! I know you probably waited a long time but here is chapter 3, its long but interesting, which I can assure you its well worth the wait! So do continue to review and comment, if you like this story follow me! I am excited for Frozen 2 and I hope you are too! Its going to be great from what I heard! Enjoy reading and let me know how you feel, HAPPY NEW YEAR IN ADVANCE! STAY TUNE FOR MORE!" **

**Chapter 3: The Grand Coronation**

Elza stood stood before the rising sun, its rays of light beaming upon her pale skin, she took a few steps until she was on the edge of the balcony of her ice palace, the bruisers she suffered from the battle left scars, she thought of the time before she knew the truth, and those who sought to stop her serve to fill her mind with more tormenting questions, why had they do it, why they tried to kill, the list went on and on filling her with anguish.

"STOP! STOP IT! STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" slamming her fist on the ice railing as it cracked.

"How could YOU have done this to me?! We were… suppose to be… together forever… You said we can work this out… together…"

"You said… I didn't had to live in fear…" Tears soon starting flowing down her eyes.

"You had me believe… I BELIEVE… I believe in… You! But You…"

"YOU ASSAULTED ME!"

"WHY?! I…I TRUSTED YOU… I TRIED… SO… HARD…"

"You said, It was for the best… You tricked me! I bought the lie… Father… You… You… should… have… known… better… I… likened you to be my pillar… of support… but when I lean on you… You took advantage of me… You defiled me!"

"Mother, you knew… you knew all too well… but you shove more lies… down my throat, everyday… everyday without fail you came, offered solace, comforted and care like any loving mother would do… except…"

"YOU STAB ME IN THE BACK! I WAS VULNERABLE! BUT YOU… YOU…YOU FED ME POISON WITH YOUR HONEYCOMB WORDS OF FALSE ENCOURAGEMENT!"

"Yet, You done much worse… I never saw this coming… All I ever wanted was… Family… but you saw in me something else… someone who you can use…" Suddenly the vision of the past came right before her eyes.

"Elza please, just one more injection, its all I am asking, its for the best, you do want us to be safe, for our country to be safe and for your sister to be safe… take it, I promised it will be all over like a ant bite." said her father.

"No more please! I can't take it any longer, I don't want to be a monster!" cried Elza.

"Elza, we need you to get stronger, this is the only way to accelerate your powers, to make you even more powerful, you know what you need to do, one more for me please?" said her mother is a assuring tone.

"I will not! Get that thing away from me, I will have none of it!" Elza hands now raised to face them as they attempted to get near to her.

"NO! Not one step closer PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!"

"Elza, you leave us no choice, we never wanted to do this, but you really forced our hand… Arna, please talk some sense into your older sister." Arna walked from out of the icy staircase towards Elza, the icequeen stood in shock, her younger sister's eyes were now pure white with sparks emitting from her eyes, her hair was greyish and she noticed thick white veins across her face.

"ARNA?! What have they done to you?!"

"Only what you could have, power! Infinite power more than you can possibly imagine if you just take this, make this easier on yourself sister, do as you are told, I know its painful at first, but if you just let the power take control of you, you will be absolutely free of fear and anxiety, never again will you have to fear!"

"But how?"

"It took me days to gain control of the power, I spend so much time trying to gain control over my new powers, but it paid off, I was only able to control my powers when I let them take control of me, now I see everything clearly, I haven't changed Elza, I am still the same, you know me! We can work this out together, if you take the jab.." Elza took the item from her sister's hand, placing the needle on her wrist, the black liquid bubbling inside, her thumb steady on the syringe, her family waited in anticipation.

"Never!" throwing the syringe directly at the ice wall, her family flew into rage attacked her, Elza barely had time before deflecting each of their attacks, running in circles throughout the room blasting them.

"You disappoint me Elza! Do you have idea how much work I put into this, but you threw it all away like some spoil brat? You will pay for this!" yell her father.

"Father please stop! You are forcing me to… argh!" He thrust his sword into her left shoulder blood began rushing out.

"You brought this upon yourself daughter, all you had to do was submit yourself to the darkness and let it embrace you, instead you choose to defy me! Now you will pay your mistake!" raising his sword high into the air, his furious eyes turning bright red. With only seconds to spare, Elza pull herself together, freezing her father's hands in place while kicking her father's kneels hard, he fell to ground yelling in pain, only she noticed his voice was inhuman.

"How dare you attack your own father! Prepare to DIE!" yelled her mother charging forward, Elza conjure a ice wall only to see it shattered into pieces the shards leaving small cuts across her face, before streaks of lightning missing her by a inch.

"STOP! Don't force me to~" her mother leap towards her, Elza sealed her off with an ice wall, but was shocked from behind as lightning through her body like a thousand bee stings all at once.

"ARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" the ice wall cracked before she can reacted, her mother smashed through it,charged right at her, her fists engulfed in flames punched her right cheeks brutally.

"Felt that? Its call PAIN!" She punched her again, this time in her stomach, Elza coughed out blood, she grabbed Elza's neck slamming her into the floor, picking her up the throat she shove her head against the wall before setting her ablaze.

"YAAARRRRGGGHHHHHH!"

"Enough Dear! Perhaps now she will listen to reason!" the queen nodded, Elza fell on her knees, her hands barely supporting her, before being kick by Arna, she now lay flat before them, their devilish faces staring at them with malicious intent. Arna stepped forward.

"Please… No…" raising her hand, only for her sister to grab her hand.

"You WILL be a good sister and take it! Or you will DIE!" Arna pressed down the syringe into her sister's right hand, the black liquid passing through her veins, Elza felt strange, like her mind being taken over by a unknown force trying to communicate with her, promising her thoughts of control, power and domination.

"Stop it! Get out of my head! I will not do it!"

"Then you will die little princess, your parents are going to murder you, oh yes I can sense them, they are just waiting for you to give them a reason, your powers are not a match for them, the fact you are still alive is solely because of me, you are barely keeping it together back to business, either we work together or we both die together, what's it going to be hmm?" Elza felt pain within her body, barely able to feel her arms or legs knew what she had to do.

"Excellent! Now allow me to do my part, watch this." Elza felt her entire body recovering, her wounds swiftly heal themselves, the blood coming from her gums instantaneously healed itself and the pain vanished she rose to her feet.

"You accepted the darkness? Good! Very Good! Then we are complete, now for the second phase of our~" a thick ice wall emerged from the floor blocking their path down the staircase.

"All of you are not going anywhere! I am putting an end to this once and for all! For so long I thought of you as my family, I thought you love me, but you abused me, took advantage of me, experimented on me and ABUSED ME! Now you are trying to KILL me? NO MORE!" Elza begin to glow dark blue, her hands glow as fiery blue flames ignited before stomping the ground, black needle-like icicles struck both her parents in the neck before they could react.

"FATHER, MOTHER! NOOOOO! YOU… MONSTER!" unleashing her full power at her own sister, Elza noticed it immediately block with her own power.

"You are dead! Elza! How could you murder our family?"

"Arna, can't you not see what they have done? This is not who they are, what they have done is EVIL!"

"No Elza, YOU ARE EVIL!"

"Then, YOU ARE LOST!" feeling the heat increased intensely, Elza stagger under its power the flames only mere inches away from her, started to sweat profusely.

"This is the end for you sister, when you die, I will be queen! You will rot under an unknown grave forgotten in the sands of time."

"Your sister is too powerful even for you, but if we combine our power, we can defeat her, just say the word. However before Elsa could give the word, Anna blasted her with a powerful inferno smashing through the ice wall, sending her flying through the air, her sister grab her, with a powerful swing toss her all the way to Arendel. Elza hit the ground, unable to move her body.

"Say the word quickly! Your sister is coming soon!"

"Do it NOW!" Elza felt her body regenerating, standing up to her feet, in time to see her sister smash the ground.

"I am surprised you are still alive, but in a few moments you will be dead soon, time to DIE!" Arna unleashed multiple fireballs from the sky, Elza barely had time to dodge all of them. Elza took aim at her, fired a deadly ice shard at her, Arna countered it with a fire bolt, Thinking quickly, the icequeen conjured a blizzard down on her, the ice bolts hit her sister before getting out of the way.

"Enough! Lets see how deal with this!" Arna aimed her fingers as fiery lightning race towards her sister, caught by surprised, the lightning surge throughout her body causing her great pain.

"YARRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Elza nearly falling to her knees.

"Burns doesn't it sister? Don't worry I will make your death as painful as possible, and once I am done, I will hang your head for all to see, a warning to all would be traitors!" Elza's eyes grew completely black, her pupils burning with hate and vengeance.

"You want to see a monster? Now, I AM THE MONSTER!" their eyes met, Arna confidence slowly faded, the air around her stiffed, snow started to appear followed by a heavy blizzard. Her right fist glowed dark blue punched her sister with all her might sending her flying straight into the castle wall, Arna spit out blood.

"You think you have won? You underestimated my power, I will end you NOW!"

"DON'T DO IT ARNA!" Arna enraged leap high into the air, her flame sword in her hand. Elza closed her eyes whispering to herself.

"I am sorry Arna… I have failed to protect you, I have failed to stop father and mother, but you have left me with no choice Arna." Memories flashed before her eyes of them playing in snow, creating a snowman, and the snowball fight. Elza with her sword leaped into the air with one swing slash her stomach, her shocked eyes met her elder's sisters blazing eyes. Arna's body lay motionless on the floor, Elza realising what she had done tossed the sword aside, held her sister in her arms the veins fading, her eyes returning to normal.

"Arna, stay awake, I can heal you… we can~" Arna stretched her right hand touching her sister's face, her eyes in tears.

"I…am so…sorry…Elza…" Elza tried using her power to contain the bleeding, but to no avail.

"I forgive you…Arna, don't go…stay awake please… stay awake…" Arna smiled weakly, before closing her eyes, dying right her eyes.

"Arna…ARNA? Please… wake up! Get up Arna! Please! No! Nooo! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Elza pull her sister's lifeless towards her mourning, tears came down fast like a waterfall, the blizzard covering in its cold embrace. The vision ended, Elza screamed out loud in agony.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" slammed her hands on the ice railings, cracks started to appear. A dark figure in the form of a female human appeared behind her.

"Rage won't bring her back my queen, but there is a~" Elza stomped the ground, sharp icicles rose, bound it towards the wall, Elza held its throat slowly suffocating it.

"Shut Up! If you are so powerful like you claim to be, bring Arna back here, NOW!" the queen roared.

"If…you…kill…me…you, you…will be… truly alone… but… there is… there is…"

"There is what? Tell me… MORE NOW!" slightly tightening her grip on its throat.

"There's more like your sister… in other… worlds… I know a way… to bring her here…" Elza released her hand, the figure fell to ground regaining its breath.

"You WILL show me how to bring her here, if you are lying to me, you will wish you never existed!" Elza snapped her fingers, her icy blue dress turned jet black, her sleeves became dark grey, her pupils now completely black like the night sky along with her cape.

"I am Elza, Queen of ice, snow and darkness! ALL WILL LOVE ME, ALL WILL KNEEL BEFORE ME, AND ALL WILL SERVE ME FOREVER!"

Now outside the council chambers, Elsa stopped before reaching the door, Anna took by the hand helping up, taking a closer look at her sister.

"Elsa, Elsa, whats wrong?"

 _"Its nothing Anna, a bit tired but I am alright, we should proceed, lets not keep them waiting."_

"Absolutely, Elsa, I want you to know, no matter what the councils decides on, I will always be by your side, no one will separate me from you Elsa!" the Snowqueen smiled.

"Here we go Elsa, when this is done, lets build a snowman together!" the door opened inwards, Anna went ahead taking her seat at her father's left side of the throne, Elsa looked around the square-shaped room with twenty councilmen on both sides, she walk elegantly to the center of the room, hearing the whispers yet ignoring them as she stopped facing her parents, the monarchs rose to their feet.

"Elsa, you were formally crown as queen of Arendelle, this council has decided to restore to you, your birthright, but as of today we have decided that title is outdated and it will be of no use to you. However, this council has concluded you have earned the right to earn the sacred title only a chosen few has inherited through our history, henceforth my daughter, you shall inherit the title of Holy Paragon Divine Omniarch, you are above all existing monarchs, royals, nobles and presidents, for you tower above them, and you will reign over them either with a iron fist or a gentle hand, your authority, power will be unlimited, no law you create will be limited by any council or by any existing system of government. Elsa looked at them dead in the eye, gasped in both awe and surprise.

"Wow!"

"Congratulations Elsa! Does it mean, we can eat all the ice cream we want?" asked Anna, barely able to contain her joy.

"Why go through Elsa? Anna, from this day onwards, you will be known as Grand Archqueen Anna, second only to Elsa and you will help in her day to day affairs of this great kingdom!"

"Time for the grand coronation to begin!" raised both their hands, other members of the ruling council appeared before them, lords, counts, princesses fill the room, the council chambers soon transformed into the prime throneroom, the floor changed into pure gold, Elsa noticed a giant silver glowing snowflake in the center, light penetrated through the transparent ceiling, the first banner on the right wall came down first, revealing Elsa's face in pure gold its background in crimson red, the second banner on the left wall came down similar to Elsa's.

"Whoa! This throneroom is… huge!" said Anna glancing across the room where she stood, a distance away seeing multiple people teleporting in, moving forward, King Agnarr stood in midst of Anna and Elsa.

"Citizens of Arendelle, nobles and royals, today we stand on the verge of a new beginning! For a new age has dawn upon us, behold, princess Anna step forward!" Anna obeyed kneeling before him, Queen Iduna, place the diamond crown on her head, pride began to fill her heart, never in her wildest dream had imagine this day would come.

"Arise Anna! Now take your price!" Anna turned to see a staff, Kai kneel presenting to her new staff, Anna took it, feeling power surging throughout her body, she noticed a shard on top of it begin to glow dimly, the thought came to her, telling her what to do, Anna raised it high before slamming it to the ground, the shard glowed immensely its red glow filled the entire room.

"Oh YESSSSSS! I felt the POWER! SOOO POWERFUL!" Flames emerged from her face, her eyes glow burning red, crimson lightning emitted from her eyes.

"Anna?" said Elsa full of concern.

"Yes Elsa! I am in complete control! But I.. never felt so powerful.. IN MY LIFE! WOOOOO! For I am GRAND ARCHQUEEN ANNA!" she smirked. The king placed his hand on her shoulder, Anna took a deep breath calming down.

"Elsa, its your turn, you know what to do!" said queen Iduna.

"Elsa, you are the greatest, you are our best and you are pride and joy, I present to you this crown, a symbol of your authority over this whole world, its significance is beyond another, its power is now yours to command, wear it with pride in your heart always!"

"Elsa, this staff was forged by the greatest, most powerful magi in the kingdom with the combine might of our considerate powers… imbued with the power of a fully matured magnetar, you will find this staff very useful, pick it up, claim its power." Elsa a few inches away from the staff noticed the shard begin to glow.

"Its calling out to you Elsa, you are now ready! Claim your power, your destiny and birthright among the stars themselves!" said the king. Elsa took hold of the staff, immediately feeling its power flowing like a river throughout her body, before she knew it, she was ascending gradually into the air.

"What are you doing Elsa?" asked Anna, everyone's gaze were on her, Elsa stood in midair.

 _"I… am…not…wait… I feel it, the power! OOOHHHH YES! THIS POWER, RAW, STRONG AND POWERFUL!"_ Her eyes glowed brighter than the sun, she stretched her hands wide, unleashing a powerful shockwave, the whole room shook like a mini earthquake before she spoke in a loud voice.

 _"I AM HOLY PARAGON DIVINE OMNITRIX ELSA, QUEEN OF EVERY LIVING CREATURE ON THIS EARTH! FOR THROUGH ME I WILL BRING FORTH A NEW GOLDEN AGE UNPRECEDENTED, UNRIVALLED AND UNEQUALLED AMONG ANY MONARCHS BEFORE AND AFTER ME!"_

"Hail Grand Archqueen Anna, and Paragon Divine Omnitrix Elsa! May they reign and rule forever!" the crowd shouted in enthusiasm, kneeling to their feet, all except one lady who was dressed in a dark cloak with her hood covering her entirely which drew the attention of everyone including Elsa, whom was skin was radiating with power, the stranger step forward to meet them.

"A spectacular display of power, with a fancy title too? In my world, I never had the luxury to be a queen I was supposed to be, but you…"

"Wait a second, who are you? Show yourself." The stranger pulled down her hood, while tearing off her black cloak, Elsa step back in shock as did everyone.

 _"How is this even possible?"_ Elsa reached out her hands to touch her face.

"I am you, my name is Elza, I have come a long way to see you… and Anna if I am getting her name right, how I have missed you…"

"You sure look exactly like my sister! That can only mean… You both are twins!" both queens stared at her.

"Wait, we don't know each other!" they both said in unison.

"And do you smell something?"

"Hmm… CHOCOLATE!" they both giggled, Anna laughed, king Agnarr and queen Iduna examined her skeptically.

"Yup! You both are twins! This will be fun!" Elsa giggled lightly but Elza did not.

"It would have been, but… its not possible Anna, I come from a world where I was abused, experimented and used like a weapon, father and mother knew of powers like yours, only they wield similar powers, after losing my own Arna, I discovered your world took me awhile to figure how to get here, I wanted so much to see you Anna!"

"You could stay here with us, we can get a room for you to stay and~"

"Its possibility I have considered but I can't, I only had one choice… I can't neglect my duties as queen. This is the only way, I AM TAKING YOU WITH ME ANNA!" Before Elsa or her parents can react, Elza conjured a icestorm raining big icicles upon the crowd, they smashed to the ground forming giant snowman's, while keeping both Elsa and her parents at bay with a powerful blizzard, knocking them back grabbed Anna attempting to freeze her, however Anna reacted by punching her groin breaking free from her grasp.

"Oof! You… You are going to pay for that Anna!" threatened Elza, regaining her composure.

"You come to my kingdom, threaten my daughters and YOU DARE KIDNAP MY DAUGHTER! I WILL ENSURE YOU SUFFER FOR THIS!" yelled King Agnarr, conjuring bolts of lightning at her, queen Iduna joined in, blasting her with multiple sun beams at her, Elza collapse unable to stop their powers yelled in pain.

"You are no match their combined might my queen, we need a new strategy and fast!" said the dark voice.

"Lend me your power now! I must get Anna!"

"As you wish my queen!" dark power soon flow through her, raised herself up, unleash her power at them, Dark tendrils came out of her hand.

"Using dark powers are we? Lets see how you deal with this!" yelled queen Iduna, She drew her plasma sword, its golden beam slicing though the tendrils like they were nothing. But fail to notice the dark queen coming from above deliver a fatal blow across her chest.

"MOTHER! YOU ARE SO DONE!" Anna conjured a massive firestorm, meteors came raining down at her endlessly, while the king attended to his wife.

"Take care of Anna and Elsa… promise me…" the king nodded before dying in his arms, seeing Elsa using her power dispatching the giant snowman's one by one, she was a force to reckon with, enough to rival a demigod. Elza tried getting close to Anna only to interrupted by fissures not counting the meteors impending her movements, she thought of a way, leaping into the air, jumping onto the meteors one by one before reaching Anna.

"What? No you don't!" Anna seeing what was going on unleashed an inferno at her, the flames heading straight for her, immediately taking out her sword, Elza cut her way through the flames, she noticed her sword melting at the sheer intensity of the heat, she had to make it fast or risk being overwhelmed, Elza channel her power only to be blocked by the king himself.

"You took someone I love away from me, now its time I repay the favor!"

"I killed my own father once and I will do it again! You are no different!" the dark queen concentrated her power, her ice sword now glow with the power of darkness, landed multiple blows on him, the king parry them all pushing her away from Anna.

"Anna, go help your sister, I will take care of our intruder here!"

"But.."

"Go!" Anna obeyed leaping to dispatch more of the giant snowman's.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! ANNA WILL BE MINE!" Elza unleashed her full powers, the darkness engulfed her body, her icy blue dressed transformed into black, her eyes glowed with darkness. She charged with unnatural speed, almost catching him off guard, he counter attack striking fast and hard, seeing the hole in her defence strike at right foot and right shoulder, the dark queen yell in pain, taking advantage of the opportunity, he punched her hard, the impact sending her into the wall.

"I don't care what world you are from, but you will NEVER strike me down! I will defend my daughters to my last breath!"

"THEN YOU WILL DIE!" Elza wiped the blood from her mouth, conjured three orbs begin channeling power into them, before flying straight at him, the king saw his chance to end her brought down his sword on her, however this is what she was waiting for, grabbing the sword by its blade, the golden beam burning her hand yet she bore it tossed it aside just in time for the three orbs now fully charge blasted their beams at him, incinerating his body, Elza grabbed his neck.

"You haven't won, you MONSTER!" spat on her face.

"DIE FATHER!" snapped his neck, Elsa and Anna seeing what happened break off their attack, Anna charged in first.

 _"Anna stop! That's exactly what she want~"_ her warning too late before the dark queen freeze her in the air, leaving only her untouched.

"Ha! Foolish Anna, do you think it be easy?" She conjured a portal, only for it to close with a mighty blast from Elsa's staff.

"You are not going anywhere! ANNA IS MY SISTER!" Elsa didn't wait, released a powerful blast of both of ice and snow straight at her.

"You won't withstand that kind of raw power! If you insist on this strategy , you are not going to last, you have infinite power, but eventually she would find a way to take you down." Elza dodged it, but barely had time to breath before another came bearing down on her.

"Give me all the power you can muster, I MUST TAKE HER DOWN!" Elza now fully empowered pour in all her powers into one single massive blast, Elsa did the same, both their powers clash in midair, now came into contact, Elza tried pushing back pouring more of her reserved power into her blast.

 _"YOU WILL NOT HAVE ANNA!"_ she shouted, the shard on her staff glow even brighter, pushing back the blast significantly. The dark queen's gasped, before the blast send her flying up the ceiling, falling straight into the floor, lifting her face from the floor she had one last trick up her sleeve.

"Stop! Stop please! I surrender… you win!"

 _"Prepare to spend an eternity in prison, under lock and key~"_ Elsa realised too late, her eyes glowing, the dark optic beams blinded Elsa's eyes, screamed in agony, Elza seeing her chance conjured a portal taking Anna with her.

 _"ANNA! NO!"_ She yell, with the dark queen gone, the snowman's suddenly melted, only Anna's staff was left.

"Your majesty… the king and queen are… dead!"

 _"What?! Nooo! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! FATHER, MOTHER!"_ Frustration and sorrow build up within her, then it hit her, in spite all of her powers, she was unable to prevent her parents from death, and fail to protect her sister, the full weight of her failure bore down upon her, she unleashed a near deafening scream, everyone left the room leaving her almost alone, slammed her fists on the ground, huge cracks appear across the golden floor.

 _"NAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ tears row down her face like water before finally broke down sobbing, however in midst of her sobbing, she noticed a very young girl with a small smile making her way towards her, place her hand on her bare shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4: The Snowqueen's plan

**"Hello there! First and foremost, I wanna say sorry for the crappy errors as I have experience some problems with my laptop and now writing on mobile, which this platform is Not very friendly to mobile, so I need to use the app itself, anyways one important announcement, Elsa WILL stay Single, its non negotiable, with the exception of Anna, but do know I have Big plans for this story count on it! I may take a bit longer for the next chapter, nonetheless I guarantee you all its going to be Big! Enjoy reading!"**

 **Chapter 4: The Snowqueen's Plan.**

"Your majesty?" said the young girl holding her small hand containing a piece of small chocolate in her hand.

 _"Go away."_ her hands covering her face sobbing loudly.

"I am aware of what happened, I ve seen it all but... what do you gain by weeping, is it going to bring your sister back?" Elsa remove her hands, stare intently at her.

 _"You don't know... you don't know... how I tried so...hard... I wasn't strong enough... not strong enough to stop her! Not good... not good enough to stop her... I should have been able to stop her, but I couldn't... all this happen... because I FAIL TO STOP HER!"_

"I would visit the king and queen from time to time, they treated me like family, I knew them and they knew me, we were... quite close, I enjoyed their company, but now it's time to let them go."

 _"How?!_ They are my entire world, without them... without Anna..." the child pointed to the great throne.

"Your counterpart took them away from you, one piece at the time. But this throne, this kingdom and everyone in it is now your responsibility like it or not, your sister is out there." Elsa's gleamed with hope.

 _"Is she still alive?! Tell me!"_

"What do you think? Perhaps you may find her if you look hard enough." Elsa turn to see the great throne before her.

 _"Where do I._.." she turned her attention back to the prophet, but she was gone.

" _Not sure if I can get used to that, I WILL find you, Anna, wherever you are, even till the ends of the universe itself!"_ picked up the staff, it glows brightly, its white light illuminating her eyes.

 _"This sharp triangular shard is the exact same length as my hand, yet it's only a few inches taller than me, I see four more medium size shards revolving around you like planets orbiting the sun, you are no mere small shard, you are a big shard! I felt the power there when I first held you in my hands... the full power is almost overwhelming. For all your power, can you tell me where is my sister Anna?"_ the staff glowed dimly.

 _"Beyond my reach?_ Then... how do I find her?" the staff became unresponsive.

 _"I am not going to rest till I get Anna back, let me get this clear, you are a great asset, but according to all the records I ve thoroughly search you need me, not the other way around, I can sustain myself, you can't, the way I see it you belong to me, You grant me vast power but you serve me according to the law, and you must obey the law and you cannot withhold any power or information from me, so I will ask you again, WHERE IS MY SISTER ANNA!"_ The staff shot out a beam, it transformed into a map of a galaxy.

 _"This is where she is being held? You... you are right this planet is too far out of my reach, there has to be a way..." she was about to formulate a plan before the doors burst open, a familiar man running straight for her._

"Elsa! Where is Anna?" the voice echoed through the throne room, she knew that voice.

 _"Kristoff? How are you still alive?"_ He stood right before her in a black robe, with a white collar shirt, black long pants and black shoes, judging from his appearance she concluded those clothing was not ordinary.

"The great wars affected my ice business, seeing there was no way to save it, I reluctantly came away with Anna as the nuclear winter became worst and worst, after countless months and years of augmentation, various testing, the archmagi's along with the best technomancers manage to prolong my life far beyond any typical human, back to the matter at hand, where is Anna?" he asked worriedly.

 _"She is located here on this planet, a very great distance from where we can reach her... it's likely we may never reach her unless we can find a way..."_

"I heard what happened from the royal guards, Elsa I cannot empathise how everyone is going to need you right now. If you can't rule, then no one can," said Kristoff steadfastly.

 _"Truer words can never be spoken, but I need to find Anna, she is my... top priority, I am Never again losing her!"_

"We have someone to deal with, Elsa if you would come with me..."

 _"Where are we going, Kristoff?"_ rising from her throne, taking her staff along.

"Its Grand Marshall Kristoff of the Holy Furion Guards, no offence but your father... I meant your late father and king promoted me to this rank after serving faithfully for a very long time, like yourself it took me so many years to gain his trust. My duty is your side protecting you."

 _"When I finish with this person, we need to hold a service for them, yet now you are supposed to protect me, but I need you to protect Anna more than me."_

"With respect Elsa, you are the protector of this kingdom, I can only do so much with the power I have."

 _"You command the very armies of my kingdom, even before I was even here Kristoff, the rightful title of protector goes to you not me, if I am away can I trust you to take charge and do what's right?"_

"Yes, you can! You have my word, ah here we are!" approaching towards triangular shape door, Elsa noticed this door was different from the other doors."

"Only you can open this door, there is an encoded message you should see, here we go." placed his palm in the middle of the door. A human shape hologram resembling her father took form before them.

 _"Father?_ " doing her best to hold her tears back.

"Elsa my pride and joy, if you are receiving this do know I left you one final gift, no words can describe how much I missed you, everything me and your mother has done was always for you! This room is yours to have, we did our very best to restore it, you may not remember this, but soon you will." the hologram ended, before she had the chance to speak, something appeared on the door itself, in the centre of it was Elsa herself.

"The door is voice activated, only you can open it, take it away Elsa."

 _"Open!"_ the door split itself in half, what Elsa saw next caught her by surprise.

 _"Whoooaaa!"_ Standing right in its beauty and awe was her ice palace just the way she created it, perfect in detail, only difference was it stood on top of a mountain, right before her was a short ice bridge leading upwards into the palace itself, Elsa walk much faster, ascending the staircase, Kristoff right behind her, it took a full minute before reaching the entrance of the ice doors.

"Elsa before we enter, about the person you are about to~"

 _"Tell me again later, for now, I just want to~"_ the doors open wide inwards revealing Hans himself on its knees with handcuffs on his legs and knees, his shirt was tattered with dirt, his torn pants littered with holes in them, his feet had splitters in them and his left had an black eye patch.

"The prodigal queen returns to her great kingdom in the skies, why doesn't it surprise me to find your return was not greatly exaggerated, you seemed in pristine condition yourself, of all places I was caught here, fate has a terrible sense of humour isn't it Omnimatrix Elsa? Or do you prefer Godqueen?"

 _"How did you manage to get here? I am the only one~_ "

"Please Elsa, I spend years smuggling myself into this kingdom, apparently your head of security took his time in trying to locate me, only up till now, after I drank your potion of semi-immortality did I managed to keep one step ahead of him, oh I should mention, your security has gaps too Grand Marshal." he smirked, Kristoff attempted to approach him, Elsa held him back.

"What are you waiting for Elsa, let's just execute this pest, he has caused enough damage before and after the great wars, he knows our secret, we can't allow him to leave."

"Our secret now, its so fortunate for you king Agnarr has no idea, I am here, I like to think how he would see you when he finds me here, I slipped right past you and you thought I was a cloud in the deep blue sky, you should review your security Omniarch." he chuckled.

 _"Do not speak of my father's name, just why are you here?"_

"While you are up here in the clouds, living a carefree life, the world below you has gone to hell, the southern isles is practically non-existent with all that nuclear waste, which your kingdom of magic users is able to clean up but instead you ignore the problem, my entire family is dead, so to escape the dead world below I decided to get up here where I can live my days in peace, but until your dog caught me, I was doing perfectly fine living here in your kingdom right your noses."

 _"Ha!"_ Elsa scoffed, Hans glanced at her confused.

"I don't find anything so funny, care to enlighten me."

 _"You are a pitiful excuse for a human Hans, how funny to see you in this state, dirty, filthy and being the only member of your family left, perhaps Kristoff is right, I should just execute you, why keep you? You are wasting space."_

"The fabled Snowqueen being sarcastic, I am not convinced you are intending to execute me, besides you have a weak stomach for such acts, because you think you are so incorruptible, do try to lie to your own people but you don't fool me." Elsa was nearing her limits of tolerance.

 _"The very fact you are here is because I allow it, you are aware I hold absolute power in my hands which includes your life. If you are trying to seek sanctuary here, you won't find it, Kristoff, throw him back to the southern isles."_

"Delighted to oblige!" Hans stood to his feet.

"Wait... Stop! I know how we can get to your sister Anna if you allow me sanctuary here, whatever resource I possess I will gladly share in exchange for~" Elsa raised an eyebrow, he felt a strong pull as if a powerful force was pulling him towards Elsa, her eyes glowed fiery blue, she then freeze him in place.

 _"Speak, tell me where is Anna, how do I get to her, and no tricks or lies, if I feel you are lying to me, I WILL personally melt your body down into an atom, and disintegrate you, the pain you will feel is much worse than swift execution, visualise your organs melt like ice cream, which is only the start, its gets worse, now tell me how to get to Anna NOW!"_

"Honestly, it's not possible even with your power, not even the combined might of your magical kingdom comes close to getting where she is, but there is a way you can get to her, according to ancient records, there within the ancient stronghold lies a power of a long forgotten pantheon, with his power you will get to Anna."

"Elsa, you are not seriously considering of even going there... many well-known archmagi's even powerful warlocks have ventured there, none have ever returned, the stronghold is dangerous!" Elsa glared at him.

 _"Anna will be saved! At any means! I lost my parents, I am NOT going to sit idly by and do nothing, either you help me or stay out of my way, Hans, where is this stronghold located?"_

"It's located within the middle of the Pacific ocean, but be aware like your dog said, its dangerously protected, there are sentinels guarding the stronghold, their powers are great, you'll need me for I know the quickest way to get there, we can avoid most of them."

"You will be given sanctuary here... in a prison cell, non-negotiable, this better not be of your games, you are now under now my leash, a very short leash, remember you tread on very thin ice." Elsa stretch her hand unfreezing him, the cuffs on his legs came off, but the handcuffs remain.

"You have made that abundantly clear, let me ask you, is this dog coming with us too, because he will only slow us down~"

"That does it!" shouted Kristoff angrily, conjure a inferno straight for him, the flames emerged from his hands heading straight for him. Elsa immediately intervened stomp the floor, a wall of ice emerged absorbing the flames froze Kristoff's hand neutralising him.

 _"ENOUGH KRISTOFF! AND YOU HANS, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT OR I WILL FREEZE IT PERMANENTLY! MY SISTER IS IN DANGER, BOTH OF YOU ARE MAKING THIS WORSE! NOW YOU ARE GOING TO TAKE HIM TO WHERE HE BELONGS, I HAVE A FUNERAL TO ARRANGE, JOIN ME WHEN YOU ARE DONE WITH THE PRISONER."_

"As you say your majesty." with a sarcastic look on his face, he grabbed Hans to his feet pushing him forward.

"This filth shouldn't even be allow to~"

 _"KRISTOFF, YOU ARE DISMISSED!"_ the doors opened before momentarily closing again, Elsa having lost the mood to admire the beauty of her own palace, took a slow walk up the icy stairs, remembering Anna boldly following behind her trying to convinced to thaw the storm she accidentally created, Elsa, reached the top, to her surprise, there was a queen size ice bed to the far right, along with golden portrait of her parents with her beside it, a crescent shape desk with a well-decorated icy blue office chair stood opposite of the bed.

 _"Wow, father, mother, your creativity knows almost no bounds, everything is made of ice, save for the pillow, mattress and blanket, this is amazing, if only you were here... tell me, how do I bury you? How do I even possibly, begin to live with~out you?!"_ Elsa stare at the portrait letting her tears fall downwards to the floor, only to be interrupted by a voice in her mind.

"Elsa, come! Stake your claim on my stronghold."

Elza emerged from the portal carrying Anna with her, exhausted due from the journey, placed her down on the bed, took a few steps before collapsing into the chair watching Anna sleep, the sun rays shone through the triangular glass window shining its light on her.

"My counterpart is too powerful... I should have been able to defeat her... you win this time Elsa, but I will be back and we will finish this! Only this time I shall come up on top!"

"Good! Now you are ready to experience real power, the dark power you are going to wield would be enough to put you on par with her, you have demonstrated you are willing to do what it takes."

"Why didn't you give me everything you had when I was winning, I could've ended~"

"Ha, if you think you stood a chance against her, think again... your body can't handle the amount of power I am offering you, even if you did, you will go insane, its messy business putting an insane mind together again."

"You belong to me! You live in me, you do as I say, your excuses is unacceptable! Your power is my mine for me to wield!"

"You are playing with fire my queen, but if you want to get burn so be it, the next time I won't hold back, see if you can handle it without my help, if it's power you want, then its power you will get!"

"Watch your tone, remember you serve me, I do not stand any insolence from no one including you, now to my sister~"

"You mean the one you stole?"

"SILENCE! She is going to wake up soon, knowing her she won't give up till she gets back to that fool, with this power, we can create an alternative world where I am her sister and she will believe it."

"You better make it good, your sister naivete is exploitable, I warn you now, one slight deviation and this facade is all over, there will be no way of reconstructing it again, shall we proceed?"

"Are you waiting for the sky to fall down? Do it already!" Elza raised her hands, the dark power began flowing through her, the whole room was soon filled with black smoke coming out from the castle towards every inch of the town, entering people minds overwriting their thoughts, it didn't long for them to submit to its power, including all of the castle staff except Anna, Elza decided to add one final touch.

"To make sure there is no trace of your former life, this outfit has got to go." Elza wave her hand over Anna's dress, changing it into her typical pink nightgown noticing Anna was starting to get up, she applied the finishing touches, even changing her voice to sound exactly like Elsa.

"Uhh, what... what happened... why am I dressed in my nightgown?" turning to Elza, before she hung her tight.

"Elsa?"

"Anna! You are finally awake, after all this years!"

"Wait what?!" Elza released her from the hug.

"You don't remember? You were sick with neza virus, its a powerful virus which wipes out some of your most important memories..."

"How many years have I slept... date... what's the date?" Anna sat up straight only for Elza to calm her down.

"Twenty-eight November nineteen ten, you have been asleep for a very long time, in fact, the longest sleeping Princess to this date!" Elza giggled.

"Do I get a prize too?" Anna joked.

"Sure, what do you want the most?"

"Chocolates and... where is Kristoff... Is he still busy with the nobles again?" Elza stuttered for a moment.

"Uh erm, he is busy handling another affair, dinner is in fifteen minutes, rest a little longer and when you are done meet me at dining hall..."

"Where are you going Elsa?"

"I have to attend another boring meeting with the council again regarding the peasant's revolt, I won't be long, catch you for dinner." Anna look up the ceiling, then lowered her head to see entire room, it looked exactly like her room in perfect detail, just when Elsa and herself were kids sharing the same room.

"I remember this room... but it was, ugh I must ve overcome too long, better get up and get dressed." Something caught her eye, she saw through the window children playing merrily.

"Winter, snow! No time to waste! I need to find Elsa, she is going to love this!" Anna swiftly got dressed before heading out the door to find Anna, little did she know Elza was hiding behind the door.

"Anna you run a lot faster than my late sister, I will give you that, it worked! Soon you will forget your old life and be mine forever!" Elza smiled triumphantly.

It was now midday as the sun shone its highest, everyone from highest archmagi's to the lowerest class of mages, warlocks and many more hover over the huge circular courtyard, dressed in black and white, as the gentle winds blew pass through their robes, many dismayed by the news, looking down at rectangular shape of the former king and queen, they waited for their queen to appear.

"Mummy, what is going to happen now, is Elsa coming?"

"Darling, mummy does not know, but I am absolutely sure she will come, the king and queen were the builders of this world we live today." a tear ran down her right cheek.

"Daddy, I ve always wanted to see the snowqueen, I heard she is majesty, full of beauty, power unlimited, she is going to lead us to a new golden age~"

"Its a very bold claim son, with her parents passing, we may need to wait for a long time, losing them both is a blow she may not recover or the least... sniff, we as a kingdom may not recover."

"The child may be right, we can no longer afford the benefit of remaining ignorant of this threat, with the passing of our pioneers our future is uncertain, this is a dark day when we walk blindly into the unknown..." said Archmagi Justicus.

"If anything, I completely disagree with you, they left us the Omniarch, she is the one prophesized to lead us into a new beginning when was it ever going to be easy, let us not be shaken but stand firm, the dawn will shine upon us again... look here she comes." said Archmagi Selena.

Omniarch Elsa took slow steps walking out of the door as the guards open it before her, seeing a great number of people numbering in their thousands, felt their eyes looking down at her, she put her regal mask, taking slow deep breaths, seeing her parents coffins side by side in the middle of the circular courtyard, at the pinnacle of the castle, took to the pulpit half wishing Anna was here, instead Kristoff was there, adjust the microphone towards her mouth.

 _"Citizens of Arendelle, today... today we have lost not just my parents... but great founders of this great nation, while I slept for countless centuries... I kept them alive in my memories, I am aware some of you or more of you may feel like they were a father and mother to you... I can relate, for its their love which kept me alive, now lets forever hold them in our memories... forever..."_ her mask started to crack, as she proceed to her testimony.

 _"Father you were the man I have known and loved with all my heart, you always guided me..."_ the cracks deepened yet she press on, wiping her tears away.

 _"You were always there to tuck me into bed, even after a long day of work, I remember so well, you brought me breakfast personally when I sick, to me... you were my guardian angel..."_ the cracks widen, tears were coming down slightly faster.

" _On my birthday, you bought a brand new toy, father... you would~"_ Elsa stuttered again, her regal mask barely holding it together.

" _Don't feel it, don't feel it, don't feel it!"_ telling herself mentally, continued her speech.

 _You would be so proud to know I still have now... in a near perfect condition, I~"_ the people clapped their hands, Elsa finding new strength continued on.

" _Mother, you taught me how read and write, how to do many things I can never do on my own, me and Anna, we always play hide and seek along with you, although you had to be away with father, nevertheless you were there, I will miss... you... and father..."_

 _"Everyone, my parents were beacons to us lighting the way to the future, they would been so proud of every single of you who help them build this world with them, now lets us take a moment to honour them..."_ the people bow their head in respect, drew closer, their hands outstretched, Elsa and Kristoff pointed their staff towards the coffins.

" _Good~~bye father... mother..."_ both beams impacted the coffins, the people using their powers propelled them into air, going through the atmosphere, into space before stopping completely, Elsa hands began to tremble clinging tightly to her staff.

"Elsa? Its going to be alright." said Kristoff, placing her hands on her right shoulder, Elsa nodded, lifted her staff, closing her eyes before stomping it to the ground, a powerful beam shot itself high into the air impacted the coffins disintegrating them before turning them into stars. Elsa's mask finally broke like a great wave burst through a dam, she fell down to her knees covered her face with her hands, sobbing like there was no tomorrow. A gentle breeze blew at her, thinking it was Kristoff she paid no attention, but it wasn't him, but a hand comforting her.


	5. Chapter 5: Reign of Ice and Snow

**Hello Guys! I AM back! Sorry if I keep you waiting for so long, but here is chapter five! At this moment I am finding a job so the next chapter may take a while but it will** **be publish! Do know I am making as much time as I can to juggle my daily routine, but enough of me, sit back, find a place to read and enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 5: Reign of Snow and Ice.**

The congregation began to disperse one by one, leaving Elsa alone, an hour had now passed, however, she continued to weep not noticing two figures forming before her taking shape, their radiant bodies cover luminous white robes, fully formed they call out to her.

"Elsa, Elsa..." said Agnarr, Elsa recognised his voice, stop weeping turning to face him.

 _"Father? Mother? How is this~"_

"Our time has now past, Elsa you have done well, we are very proud of you... everything you see is now yours, this will be the last time you are seeing the both of us, as we move to the great beyond, we will~"

 _"But... what if I need you~"_ Iduna interjected.

"You have grown beyond your need for us, you are no longer a mere child, but a supreme queen over everything and everyone, we knew this day would come, all the knowledge, wisdom, authority and power are yours to wield when the time is right, share it with Anna and everyone you see fit." she said tenderly.

 _"But Anna... she... is... is... gone~"_ Ignarr went on bended knee.

"It's not your fault Elsa, you did what you could, a queen should never blame herself for things beyond her control~"

"Instead you ought to focus on what is more important, and you are able to find a way to get her back, it may seem impossible but if you dig deep, you will find the answer." interjected Iduna.

 _"But I can't... I don't know how..."_

"You can Elsa, if you truly want Anna back, you will need to find the answer, if you don't, you absolutely are going to lose her forever, Elsa, you are no ordinary monarch like the rest of the world before you, you wield the might even the power of demigod, the power within in you grows by the day, the truth is, you are the very best and the only ONE who can do what any humans sought to do~"

"This kingdom is vast as it is great! We have made sure everything is in perfect order, you are meant to surpass us, its written in stone if you remember the child, she was a great asset to us, but no one can ever compare the mighty power stirring in you!" said Iduna.

 _"What do you mean?"_

"You ARE the mightiest, strongest and single GREATEST and most POWERFUL human that's ever to walk, to rule and reign over the earth itself! Use what we have given you to your advantage~"

"Elsa, we thank the gods for you each day, to us... you are our greatest gift! We watch you grew from a small child to a powerful Queen you are today! No words can ever express how proud we are proud of you... even Anna too! Do not sadden or weep for us any longer, instead celebrate the riches, the glory even the wonders of this kingdom... we left for you behind for you and Anna to enjoy!" said Ignarr.

"Dear, I believe it's time for us to leave, Elsa, the reigns of this kingdom is now yours, the destiny of this kingdom is~"

 _"WAIT!"_ Elsa attempted to grab their hands, but her fingers phase pass through them.

 _"What? Just wait... what if I missed you~"_

"Look to the sky, if anything gets difficult, our stars will shine the brightest for you to see... goodbye Elsa... we have always love you in the past, and our love for you shall continue even into the great beyond." both Iduna and Ignarr took turns hugging Elsa, they smiled at her one last time, before stretching their hands in a blinding flash of light disappeared before her eyes. Elsa smiled lighty walked towards the door, only to find Kai was about to knock on the door.

"Ooh, your majesty!" he bow before speaking again, Elsa noticed he carried a small tablet in his hand.

 _"What is on your mind Kai?_ " she asked inquisitively.

"Yes... I was about to say, this are all the affairs of the great kingdom of Arendelle, first of, there is the matter of our intruder, the people await your decision on what to do with him, second, what are we going to do with the issues of the councillors they are now obsolete in accordance of your father's will." Elsa scrolled down the seemingly endless amounts of words, proposals, confidential documents and the vast layout of the great kingdoms megastructure, her enhanced senses allow her to process infinformation quickly, blinking away absorbing it all before responding to him.

 _"Thank you Kai, it's time I deal with Hans, he is the first on my list, and I want you to tell the security council to make a thorough check on the breach, I never want any incident like this again."_

"As you say, your majesty I will be off." bowed his head one last time before leaving her presence.

 _"Now, time to get some answers, Anna I am coming for you!"_ placed her hand on the rectangular screen on the wall, glowing numbers and words began to appear.

"State your inquiry." said the computerized female voice.

 _"Elise, locate Hans!"_

"Hans is located in level ten, security block, prison cell number triple six." Elsa processed the information into her mind, making out his exact location, wasted no time making her way there.

Hans shifted uncomfortably in the mattress, the hard fabric made it very difficult for him to sleep along with the cold air, he move back and forth several times trying to sleep to no avail, he woke up to overturn the pillow, which was more like a rock than an actual pillow much to his misery, the cold going through his thin blanket, adding to his already discomfort, the former prince through it all managed to get some sleep only to find it was short lived, the force field deactivated as the guard pull him out of bed onto the floor.

"Get up worm! Eat your food, and quick, I am missing my tea break because of a worthless slime like you, if I had it my way..." grabbed him by the throat, lifting Hans into the air.

"You should die for~"

 _"STAND DOWN! NOW!"_ the guard seeing Elsa's glowing fiery blue dropped him immediately, knee to his feet.

"Forgive... me... your~"

 _"Try this again, and you will be spending a lifetime in my new cyroprison, take this as your own warning, get out of my sight!"_ the guard ran as fast as he can out of the cell, hearing a distance crash before turning to Hans.

"You are not getting any thanks from me, if I had no information on getting your sister back, I am all too well aware you would let him kill me, but the simple fact you are here says you desperately need her."

 _"No tricks or any deception, you are going to help me find Anna, and remember you stand on very thin ice."_ Elsa motioned for him to follow which he reluctantly did.

"Have you even thought of a plan on getting her back, I do think your mighty magical kingdom could get us there instantly."

 _"Then you won't be alive wouldn't you?"_ Elsa scoffed.

"You must think this is going to be a walk in the park, let me tell you, I have seen the inhabitants of the stronghold, you are going up against forces which hold power you have not even seen let alone witness, this is folly."

 _"Given the means at my disposal, I am prepared to get Anna back, you are going to guide me there like it or not, but what I really want to know is how do you know so much about that place."_

"Its mystical for one, I ve not seen the inhabitants myself, from what I can tell being there at the foot of the stronghold these people are not human by any means, from what I know they are incredibly powerful maybe enough to rival you."

"How much longer are you going to delay?" said the mysterious voice.

 _"Am I supposed to be intimidated, if you think so, then you are wrong."_ stopping in front of a steel door.

"If you have seen what I ve saw, you would think twice, but you are not, or you just take leave of your senses, you are not aware of what or who you are dealing with, why have we stopped?"

 _"Being Omniarch has its advantages, with a super genius mind, you can look... but don't touch."_ Elsa placed her hand on the scanner, opening her eyes wide on the scanner, the door steadly open.

Elza went back to her room collecting a pile of paper placing it into her file, taking it with her, making her way to the council room, tired from the spell she cast, she walk in knowing well the spell did blinded to their minds to what was really happening, yet they were still in control of their own actions and thoughts, in front of her were four man on the right and on the right, she took her seat at the head of the table. They rose from their seats bowing their heads before seating down.

"Let's begin gentleman, what is the agenda today?" Councilman Jonas spoke first.

"Your majesty, it's a shadow of doubt you are the true and rightful ruler of Arendel, however you are still under probabtion before we give you real power, its all stated in your father's will." Elza begin to clench her left fist.

"It can't be... he told I was suppose to reign absolute~"

"Pardon the interruption your Highness, but it's his will, and we need to carry it out down to the last letter it would be best~" Elza cut off him off.

"I am QUEEN of Arendel, this kingdom belongs to me, everyone is mine to do what I please, oppose me and you~"

"I am going to stop you right there queen elza! Your title as queen holds little sway here in this room and among us, we are the ones who hold true power, we hold the strings, do not force us to pull it!" Elza realised she was losing the argument, pull the chair backwards, rose to her feet.

"We are so terribly sorry for the lost of your parents and your sister, but you must understand we have to carry your father's will, its what he would have wanted, we in all things want you to succeed, we really do! But if you resist us, we will make your life very very... difficult." he said candidly.

"How long am I probation?"

"For a long time till we deem you fit to rule, as you are probably still shock and griefing we need to take charge until such a period of time you are in the right mind also we would test your ability to rule effectively, if we find you become capable to rule we will hand you the keys to the kingdom, if not... we might permanently rule in your stead." she clenched her right fist.

"They are a liability, a threat, you must get rid of them, if you let them run amok they will discover Anna." said the dark voice.

"I am not going to kill them, if they go, my kingdom would be chaos."

"You think so small your majesty, let me take care of that, follow my lead, get rid of them now or forever be their puppet, this men want nothing more than to control you, like cockroaches they must be squash if you wish to keep them from knowing the secret of Anna." Elza turned her focus on councilman Jonas.

"My queen if there is nothing more, we will take our leave." Elza froze the door shut.

"For so long I thought my parents would love me just the way I am, but my father was from the loving king you know and love so blindly, I was like a genuie pig, they took my powers for themselves one at the time, they manipulated me time and time again." Elza drew the curtains closing the windows.

"You never knew he had powers just like mother and my sister, MY POWERS they use for their own gain, you were all fooled, which one of you knew my parents had powers, tell me!"

"We... were unaware... but what are you doing your majesty? We only want what's best for~" Elza silenced him by firing a icebolt freezing his mouth.

"NO MORE LIES! I ve endured them for so many years, you can never ever know what's its like to be experimented, lied, betrayed and hurt, you hide behind your flowery words, your crafty masks and your cunning plans to use me! But let me tell you, I WILL NEVER BE USED AGAIN! NO ONE WILL EVER ORDER ME AROUND!" They trembled in fear, running to the door attempting to pry it open but to no avail, even worse the temperature in the begin to drop, seeing first tiny snowflakes before it turn into a full fledge blizzard, they saw the icequeen walking towards them, grinding her teeth at them.

"Your majesty please stop this! your father wouldn't want~" Elza grabbed him by the throat freezing his mouth, he struggled to get free, but Elza only tightened her grip on his throat.

"Breath your last, for I will send you straight to him!" Elza raised her right hand, punching into his stomach, ripping it out.

"ARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" before she suffocated him, dropping his dead body to the floor sending the others panicking, they scattered in all directions.

Elza impale the second councilman by throwing an ice spear at him sending him into the wall, he died instantly, she caught hold of the third one, she froze both his arms before conjuring an icicle sword cutting them clean off, before striking him down in anger, Elza shot six ice bolts at the fourth and fifth penetrated their skin klifting them into the ceiling, the other bolts hit them causing them to explode on impact, blood shower on her hair even her icy dress but it didn't bother her, the remaining two hacked away at the frozen but it was too late, before they could unlock the window, their hands numb by Elza's ice blast, knowing there was no escape they tried to convinced to spare them.

"You are cornered, surrounded and like sheep to the slaughter, tell me do you even begin to know what's like being tortured even abused?! DO YOU? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY MAKE ME BECOME?!" Elza changed back into her original dress, her icy dress became black, her iris became crimson red, her eyes became pure black, her cape and sleeves changed into dark grey. Their eyes widened in horror.

"You majesty please let us go! We will let you rule, we won't hold you back, do what you want, we shall resigned, you... you will never again hear from us again... we promised! Please! We have families, Spare US PLEASE!" they went on their knees begging, Elza paused for a moment before speaking again.

"Go! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" They thank her reaching the door, Elza stomped the ground, the ice from the door began stirring as two huge ice spikes emerged, piece through both their necks killing them instantly.

"You crossed the line my queen, there is no going back now, you sealed yourself to this path of blood and destruction, its my turn! This will be over in no time, when its done the people will love you like a god, they would even adore you even serve you unquestionably when they hear of this!"

"Good! Let those who oppose me know this is will be their result, never again shall anyone lay a hand or usurp my throne, every inch, every brick, every road, every house and every townsfolk belongs to me! One day even the whole world obey me, none will stand in my way! Those who dare, would witness my wrath firsthand!" Elza wiped the blood from her hands, glanced to see the dead bodies, feeling no remorse for them instead she felt satisfaction before the room was filled with darkness.

Both Elsa and Hans emerged from the portal, stepping out onto the flight deck of a vast megacarrier, Hans saw what look like a magical shield placed around the carrier, around him stood around him, most of them he made them to be drones, but one particular aircraft stood from the rest, upon further inspection he had a rough idea what the aircraft was.

"This is the legendary tomcat! How did you manage to acquire it?"

 _"By means which is out of your jurisdiction, this aircraft has been heavily modified, my parents wanted to give to this to me for my birthday, I always did enjoy flying, this plane should do nicely! Fast, capable and durable, Anna would be home in no time. Now get in, and don't touch anything until I say."_

"This aircraft is capable of so much more, than for a mere trip in the middle of nowhere, you are unaware of what it can do..." Elsa wave her hand, transforming his clothes into a jump suit, and a helmet, they both settled into the cockpit.

 _"Contrary to what you believe Hans, I am fully aware of what this aircraft is capable of doing, even more than you think, you should presumed I know how to fly this thing, even fly it well, strap yourself in! We are in for a short trip to the Pacific Ocean, turn on your HUD, coordinate the shortest route to take us there."_

"As you say, we should be there in less than two hours with supersonic speed, but you are unaware what you are up against~"

 _"I know, but whatever is there, I willingly face it head on, Anna is coming back to me by hook or by crook, here we go!"_ Elsa pressed multiple buttons, conducted extensive checks, before getting the green light from the control tower. The engines soon came alive with a mighty roar.

 _"Everything checks out, you best hold on to something, and don't throw in mid air... I am not going to stop to clean up your mess."_ The tomcat sprinted forward at max speed, Hans felt himself pushed forward, Elsa held the stick up pushing the tomcat upwards high into the blue sky.

 _"Adjusting speed to mach ten, did you threw up in my cockpit?"_

"Very funny, I took lessons from flight training school myself, this tomcat was supposed to be an experimental prototype, back in the day, this plane was considered not able by the engineers who made it. But I am curious, how are you even breathing without a flight suit, an ordinary pilot would have been crushed.

 _"I am very different from the old me you used to know, I can breathe even if there is no air for a long period of time... the feats I can do is beyond even you so if you think of scheming behind my back, you will find yourself out of this world for good_."

"It seems I ve not earn your trust, understandable, but this game of playing hard to get is getting rather nerve wreaking, I only sought to help~"

 _"Help get out of your cell free card? Let me clear, when this is over, you are heading straight back to your cell to await my judgement, you are only alive because I allow it, if not, you are going to find yourself instantly out of this cockpit in a blink of a eye."_

"Queen Elsa, we had our differences, I have made many mistakes in past, I am not... not even proud of what I did, all I ever wanted to do was to prove... myself to everyone... my abilities, you may not believe me, this is fine, I care little of what you or people may think of me! I rather cut my own ears off to get rid of the voices, but do consider this, if I wanted to mislead you... I could have just put in the wrong coordinates and we both be heading into our doom, only I AM NOT!" his words caught her off guard.

 _"You... I am activating stealth mode...but do you expect me to believe you? All atrocities you committed in the name of your ambition? If you think I am, you are a bigger fool than I thought!"_ Elsa pulled the tomcat downwards, they were less than ten minutes of their destination before hearing a loud beeping sound. Elsa pulled the trigger firing three phaser beams at the three incoming fireballs destroying them before pulling up.

"Where did those come from~"

"There is something behind us, in a shape of a humanoid on fire, he seems to be carrying a bow, it's heading straight for us, wait... its... its, Elsa take us out of here, we ve three more fire bolts!" Elsa punched on the afterburners increasing speed, dodging the fire bolts.

"He is still gaining on us, give me some control of the weaponry, I can fend him off... hold on, we ve got... Elsa, TURN HARD RIGHT NOW!" Elsa reacted instantly, dodging the light beam.

 _"Where is he Hans? Is he still on us?"_ Elsa trying holding tightly to thr stick trying her best to remain calm, her hands sweating, she wiped off the sweat from her forehead.

"Worse, he is conjuring something, what is he doing, oh blast, we ve ten missiles heading for us!" Elsa having enough of this came up with a plan.

 _"We are going straight for him, here is what we are going to do, I am making a U turn into those missiles, engage the afterburners, while those missiles tail behind us, you press the red button below your HUD, fire those phasers at at maximum power, we will take him down with one blast while the missiles do the rest!"_

"What? This plane is not designed for~"

 _"No time to argue Hans! Do as I say, or we may never live to see another day!"_ Hans nodded, Elsa pull the plane into a U-turn, engage the afterburners, with the missiles following behind her, now at full speed she sped straight towards the glowing figure, Hans pushed the button setting all phasers to maximum, Elsa steeled herself.

"Elsa, we re ready." Upon closer inspection, Elsa recognised the man, with his brown hair, his bronze armour and his sturdy bronze bow, his muscular body with glowing white eyes, this man was no ordinary human but he was something more.

 _"Here goes!"_ Elsa pulled the trigger hard, all four heavy phasers cannons on each wing fired on him, causing him serious damage, but not enough to neutralise him, anticipating that, she pull the stick upwards causing the plane to soar upwards as the missiles struck him, he fell downwards, but not before firing one arrow, Elsa saw it too late before it one of the twin engines. Beeping sounds crazily echo throughout the cockpit.

"Queen Elsa, we have a massive systems failure, attitude nine thousand, and falling, blast it engine two is going down, we are losing attitude quickly... oh no! There's fire in engine two! We need to eject!" Elsa tried to stabilise the plane but it was no use, she was losing attitude to fast, worse yet everything was shutting down, fires emerged from the panel, she put them out quick, but Hans was not fortunate, attempting to restart the engines, a bolt of electricity struck him rendering him unconcious.

 _"Hans, the ejection lever below you, push it up... Hans? Hans?!"_ Elsa turn to see him unconscious, she looked around trying to find the emergency eject lock, she found it, smashed the glass, the windshield came off, an explosion emerged below them, but Hans hit the windshield hard breaking his skull, both their parachutes opened, Elsa's eyes widen, the clouds clear looking down to see another human figure flying straight for him, he grabbed both their parachutes direacting them into the centre of what seems to be glowing figures, but Elsa knew they were much more.

"You shot down mighty apollo! A feat considered impossible to us, until now... You have come this far Omniarch Elsa, we are aware of your plans, you desire to save your sister? We shall give you what you ask, but~"

"But you will prove yourself in combat to the death! For I the mighty Zeus, King of the gods will decide if you win or lose, inevitably it solely depends on how badly you want your sister back, only through us do you stand a chance of getting her back! If you prevail, we will help you, if you should fail, she will remain lost to you forever!"

 _"The Olympians? So be it then, once this is over, you are going to show me how to get my sister back."_

"Brave words from you who shot the god of the sun and light from the sky, excellent... but now this is round two prepare yourself! This time I won't hold back!" Apollo unleashed multiple arrows from his bow, Elsa immediately defended herself, raising thick walls of ice blocking them, shot him with multiple ice beams.

"You fight with much vigour and courage, but it's not enough, try this!" Apollo conjured multiple mini suns, they fire countless sun bolts at her, Elsa use her staff, drawing power from it, conjure giant icicles at them, one by one they froze falling from the sky, wasting no time she went the offense, her eyes dead fix on him glowing bright blue.

"Now its gets serious, no one has ever defeated me, never before and never AFTER!"

 _"I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN! THE SUN GOD WILL BE DEFEATED!"_

Elsa charged forward, the environment around them begin to change, the temperature dropped rapidly, the skies rain down multiple sharp icicles, their size an entire length of a vehicle, Apollo dodged most of them but some managed to hit him, upon impact freezing his armour, seeing her chance she rapidly conjured an massive ice beam, Apollo saw too late tried to shield himself, the beam impacted his left hand freezing it instantly.

"You think that's enough?! Let me show you what a true god can do!" Apollo snapped his fingers in a blinding flash of light, leap into the air slamming his fist, into her jaw, he landed a flurry of punches to her chest and using his power landed a blow to her throat causing her to spill out blood, she fell to her knees.

"You are bleeding and dying, YIELD! Do not force me to kill you!"

 _"Never! I SWORE TO PROTECT MY SISTER, AND I WILL GET HER BACK!"_

"Fool! If you wish to die, SO BE IT!" Apollo raised his fist, this time to end her, but Elsa saw it coming caught his fist, her eyes glow much brighter, with determination and bloodlust her strategy had paid off.

 _"YOU WILL NEVER AGAIN LAY A HAND ON ME! FEEL MY POWER!"_ Elsa used her supernatural strength, smashing his knuckles, before headbutting him hard sending him reeling, the impact nearly cracking his skull, before he could even react, Elsa conjured numerous humanoids made of ice, their hands made out sharp triangular spear blades, their eyes glow with fury, the Olympians lean forward, along with frost lions, bears and rhinos, Apollo unshealthed his sword standing ready to defend himself.

 _"Now! Take Him DOWN! RAAARRGGGHHHHH!"_ Apollo with one swing took half of them out, while smashing the others into pieces but not before sustaining causalities of his own, his body failing him quickly, took a blow to his sides, a frost lion bite off his armour, sinking his teeth into legs, before being vanquished. Elsa charge again trying to finish him off, their swords clash, both trying to find a weak spot, Elsa spat the blood from her teeth, parrying his attacks found the weakness in his armour, having enough, she strike hard and swifty thrusting her sword into his groin piercing his armour, causing massive amount of pain.

"You... defeat me... its... not... possible..."

 _"YOU ARE FINISHED!"_ used her hand to punch him so hard, the impact caused him to hit the stairs in front of Zeus.

"Impressive! My brother was powerful but it seems you are more powerful, but now you face the Mighty Hercules, and I challenge you to fight me to the DEATH!"


	6. Chapter 6 Gods and Queens

**"I am officially back! This chapter is nothing short of special, sorry been super busy with life and work, but here it's chapter 6, I have been planning this for a very very time, I always believe Elsa can be so much more, this story is far from over! Enough said, I will let this chapter speak for itself, so sit back and enjoy it, Happy Lunar New Year in advance!"**

 **Chapter 6 Gods and Queens.**

Kristoff stood in front of the gigantic gates, the giant snowflake begin to glitter before it open inwards, he was now in charge temporarily until the return of Elsa and Anna watching the gates open to meet a potential young candidate to fill the now vacant role of minister of foreign affairs, yet he wasn't impressed with not a single bit, seeing her carrying a scepter and a orb, he approached her.

"My lord! My name is Alyssa Nova, I am here serve as the new minister of foreign affairs she breathed hard barely able to maintain contact with him.

"You show potential, but you lack the confidence, let me see your orb." She handed it to him trying her best to not shiver, he took the orb rubbing it gently, runes words begin to appear, one by one appearing before him, the words flash in all their brilliance.

"Your credentials are rather quite impressive, yes… You are adapt at micromanaging, you have the skills in diplomacy and hmm… You excel in being persuasive, not too bad for a upstart young woman like yourself, but, it's still insufficient!" waving his hand, the words vanished, holding him in his left hand.

"Come with me, we are going for a tour into the world of royality, politics and power-play, tell me how much do you know about all three of them? You have five minutes, Go!" Kristoff wave his hand, below them a pentagon-shaped platform taking high above the sky facing the great city of Elsadaria, hovering above the imposing towers.

"I... ahem… I know much about our late king and queen, they help to build this kingdom from the ground up, with much blood, sacrifice, which took an extremely long time, their powers were unrivalled, though they realised in order to be free from the world's corruption, they thought of a plan to migrate from the world, with the use of magic, at first we resented this idea, but after many years, they prove magic can be harnessed into making our own world where the values of the world will be regarded as filthy trashed… I was there when they conducted their ritual in front of all of us."

"Hm-hmm, go on, three more minutes to go."

"They sternly warn us not to tell the world of this power we will wield for this we were all sworn to secrecy, for if the world knew, the results would be very catastrophic, mankind has proven to be abusive, manipulative of the powers they know nothing or have little knowledge of, the great wars they fought time after time, year after year over petty resources, lands and money, their own weapons was their undoing, there was no seemingly no end to their petty conflict."

"What is magic?"

"There is always a price to pay for even smallest of magic being used either responsibly or irresponsibly, explains the many laws of our society, even the different classes of revered society, magic is only limited to how great our imagination can be, the greater the imagination the greater cost of using magic, this is why we must ensure magic is never abuse but used for the greater needs of our great civilisation, where everyone is a highly valued member regardless of ranks, power and position…"

"One question, how much magical power do you believe the royals have at our disposal?" Alyssa stuttered before answering.

"The royals wield much more than other classes, surpassing the senior archmages, warlocks and witches for an example of the late king and queen who paid a huge price to make our society, even with the exception of our Omniarch, its beyond any doubt, the royals have vast magical powers, but I can't imagined how much strain they must endured to use great amounts of magic at a high price, from what I know our Omniarch has unlimited power~"

"Near Unlimited power, she has been augmented beyond the physical boundaries any of us, its not hard to believe she is a demigod and I am only putting it lightly, but just not close to godhood yet, even with all her power and might she is capable of more if she explores what she can really do."

"How do you mean? I have seen her powers, already I sensed her power is growing, I was there at the funeral the power she wields is tremendous even beyond my own, she uses so little of power where she can use much more…"

"Nah, her burdens of reigning over this time kingdom leaves little room to explore her full capacity of her powers, she's barely getting started, back to business, your conduct is good, you qualify for this position! So welcome abroad!" Alyssa could hardly believe it, nearly wanting to smile but kept to herself, shaking his hand.

"You start tomorrow, there is still more we have to discuss, and pack all your belongings, a room has been prepared for you, don't get distracted by all the luxuries here, there is much work to be done, any questions?"

"Just one, whom am I really answerable to? The Omniarch or you, my lord?"

"She is the one you are answerable to, but I have a good feeling she might be returning to us soon."

Zeus shifted himself forward, knowing the plot by his fellow Olympians to overthrow him long ago manoeuvred them into position, the events occuring just as he had planned was coming true, they were just waiting for the right time to strike, the opportunity presented himself before him he sensed the growing power of the ice queen her power getting more powerful, her rage like an never-ending avalanche and her burning desire to save her sister, he glanced at Hera, with an enraged look in his eyes, his wife now charged with treason in league with his traitorous brother Hades, his son Hercules readied himself with a fight to the death with the powerful ice queen, the moment was now at hand.

"My foolish brother has no idea of my plot to overthrow him, this mortal provides a perfect distraction, soon I will overthrow this tryant, place myself in the throne of the heavens and this wretched world will be mine! Still, her power is undeniable, she is beyond mortal, is it enough to rival that of the pinhead Hercules? It matters not, either way if she or he wins, they would submit to me, or face the consequences… But it would be waste to destroy her, she shall serve me as my perfect pawn!" closed his eyes, remembering back in the tartatus the plan.

"Zeus would have us isolated in a realm where we will fade into the history, it's time we put an end to his rule now and forever!" said Hera.

"The mortals don't believe in us any longer, they have gone and worship other idols from different religions, our return would only make them confused and fearful, their world is dead, what good can come out of this?" said Aphrodite.

"They will respect us, one way or another! Even by force if necessary, we will pick up the pieces for them temporary, in exchange they will worship us like they did in ancient time, but we need to get rid of my tyrant husband or this plan~"

"This plan is foolish, the seas are poisoned, the oceans and everything in it is dead, we should just wipe them off the face of this world and start all over, this mortals are not worthy of our help! They are much better being dead!" yelled Poseidon.

"But Zeus would have us think otherwise, our power is withering throughout the centuries, without their worship, we lose our powers, if we eradicate them… We lose both our power and their worship, there has to be another way to~"

"Have all of you taken leave of your senses? Listen to yourselves, Zeus specifically told us not to intervene for mortals deserve the freedom to rule their own lives, we neither have the capacity nor the wisdom to deal with this mortals least of all their problems… now you all want to go against his verdict, even striking him down, clearly you have lost your minds!" shouted Athena.

"Noble Athena, these mortals have become worse than they were before, all things they have done under the sun only proves it further if we can't destroy them outright, we will enslave them to give us the power we need to sustain ourselves!" interjected Apollo.

"Your memory has dull sister, Zeus did devour you, or perhaps you have forgotten, now its the time to enact vengeance upon him, and I have the perfect tool for the job!"

"Only we need not shed any blood or enslave them, with this box and the power within it, we shall manipulate their own emotions against them, once we unleash this upon the world, they would be so desperate they will welcome us as their saviours!" smiled Hades.

"Nature is nothing but ash and cinders, my plants, flowers, rainforests are all gone! No thanks to their weapons they developed! They should pay for every plant they burn with their inferno weapons! If I there right now, I WILL strangle them until their eyes popped out! Poseidon is right, they must die for what they did to my plants, every last one of them!"

"Pandora's box?! Where did you get~"

"Through harvesting their emotions, thoughts and feelings, now I know what makes them tick, with this new improved version, their own minds will be ours to command! No mortal would be able to resist us, it has worked before after multiple trials, even the strongest mind collapsed under its direct influence, the minds of mortals are so easy to manipulate." smirked Hades.

"Stop this at once! We are gods, we ought to be mankind's guiding light not its slavers, we are better than this! We can't go through with this!" shouted Aphrodite.

"The mortals need a chance of redeeming themselves, they made terrible mistakes, I do not disagree, but we can't by all means outright murder them, haven't we done terrible deeds ourselves, what's make us any better than them?" Aphrodite words fail to convince them.

'"You let your love if mortals blind you to your true family? The mortals have caused nothing sorrow, pain and destruction over themselves, they rather steal, kill and destroy rather than learn, we let them run loose for way too long, and my husband's non-intervention in their affairs has us all obsolete, but Not any LONGER!" yell Hera.

"Humanity has had its chance so long ago, now see the result of their own doing, it's time we take charge once again, like we did before, this time they WILL bow to us, time was their ally but not any more we are to undo our mistakes a long time ago! All in favor, raise your hands!" Hera, Hades, Poseidon, Apollo, Demeter, Ares, Artemis, Dionysus and Hermes, leaving only Aphrodite opposing them.

"You all have lost your minds! Zeus will hear about this~"

"Which he won't hear at all, GET HER!" Hera tried to pin her down, but Aphrodite broke loose punching her in the nose, Hades tried to bind her arms, but she slipped through them, finally, Athena with her spear pointed her spear at her, while Artemis raised her arrow straight at her heart.

"This is your last chance, surrender or we will be forced to kill you!" said Athena, thinking quickly, she spat at Athena before quickly flying out of Tartarus into Olympus, telling Zeus the entire story, hearing it become enraged, thought of a new plan to not only them but subdued them for good, Hades abandoned the original plan he had, now with tried another, one that would earn his brother's trust worked to great effect, the gods seemingly admitted their guilt and Zeus forgave them, yet with a scepticism, his attention turned back to the fight between Elsa and Hercules.

"You challenge the god of strength, this will be over sooner smiled Hercules.

 _"You flatter yourself too much, you WILL be taken down like the mere brute you are!" Elsa charged forward with near lightning speed, delivering the first punch, almost shattering his cheekbone, sending him crashing into one of the pillars_.

"You hit hard mortal! But it's time to show you what a real god can do!" Hercules leap forward, attempting to land a blow on her, Elsa parry while dodging his blows.

"Hold… Hold still you slippery snake!" Elsa seeing her chance, focused her power to her hands, with one hit punched his stomach, before kicking him in his groin, but fail to notice his right hand dealing a near fatal blow to her face.

"Argh! ENOUGH GAMES! You are finished!" spitting out the blood from his mouth.

"This queen is getting stronger by the minute, she can't be allow to interfere with my plans, this box will ensure she won't be a future headache."

 _"Your fists are nothing, You are NOTHING like a blind bull!"_ Hercules enraged charge at her, Elsa waited, channelling her power, now within range, she unleashed her power freezing him whole, before shattering him into pieces. The gods stare at her in awe before Zeus blasted her with a powerful lightning, causing serious damage to her body.

 _"ARRGGHHH!"_ fell one knee, placing her hand on the floor to support herself, the pain was strong, but her anger grew even stronger.

"You now face a true god! The lightning was just more than a fraction of my power! If you insist on fighting you will yourself outmatched, surrender now!" thundered Zeus.

 _"NEVER! You are going down! Even if I must die to get my sister back, SO BE IT!"_ Elsa pulled herself up, her body radiate with power, her dress transformed into full body armour covering her hands, feet and neck with thick layers of ice, glaring at Zeus, standing at eight feet tall, wearing a white toga, his muscular body stronger than anything on earth, a cold wind grew in strength within Olympus, Elsa unleashed massive shard-like icicles, their shapes like a bus came crashing down upon Zeus.

"Impressive for one powerful like yourself, but… Not enough!" A lightning shield form, wrapping him in a bubble as the icicles fell harmlessly off.

 _"I am going to force you out of there!"_ Elsa used her staff, conjuring a powerful concentrated ice beam at him, she channel more of her power into it, the shield began to falter.

"This queen is not giving up, her power is growing by the minute, just a little further…" before he could think of a plan, the shield shatter, stunning him for a brief few seconds before getting hit with another beam sending him reeling, causing him a minor wound.

"You wound me? I hold the very power of to destroy this planet~" Elsa continue bombarding him with both rapid ice blasts over and over again, along with powerful beams pushing him back, Zeus found himself back to a corner.

"Enough! Now feel full of the KING OF OLYMPUS!" Zeus unleashed multiple lightning from his hands forcing Elsa to go on the defensive, countering him with her ice powers, yet taking damage, the lightning slowly peel away at her armour.

"If she continues like this, she might esclipe me, that I cannot allow, this mortal is proving stronger than anticipated.." Zeus eyes turn pure white with lightning, the skies thundered, with a thought, he brought down powerful lightning striking Elsa immensely, her ice armour shattered into pieces, crying out in pain as smoke emerged from her body, barely able to stand up.

 _"We are… not finished yet…"_ Zeus called his lighting bolts to his hands, two dozen of them.

"If you think you have any chance against me, you are very sadly mistaken… this battle is long~"

 _"NEVER!"_ Elsa unleash her the full might of her powers, swiftly getting up to her feet, conjuring five massive ice orbs, as massive hailstorms, blizzards and numerous ice spikes crash straight down on him, barely having no time to react before the ice queen trapped him in an icy whirlpool, disorienting his aim, threw his lightning bolts which all of them missed, using her staff, she split herself into seven clones of herself, surrounding him, the orbs now fully charge with the help of the clones, their combined might Elsa blasted him with all of their powers inflicting major damage.

"YAAARRRGGHHHH! ENOUGH!" He slapped his hands together with one thunderclap broke free the whirlpool, in the process destroying her clones, Elsa reacting quickly stomp the ground, incapaciting his legs before freezing him whole, attempted to deliver the final blow, however Zeus blink his eyes, his body began to glow shattering the ice, Elsa shielded her eyes only to feel a powerful punch into her stomach, another behind her back sending her flat on the ground.

"This mortal possessed beyond human levels of endurance, no mortal can withstand this kind of power and live, her body is pushed beyond its limits, but she won't stop! Is she foolish to keep fighting, the outcome will be known soon enough said Athena.

'"A mortal challenging the almighty Zeus? This wasn't though possible till now! She stands in defiance, an act of both bravery and foolishness, but it matters little, her power is no match for our combined power, soon she will be humbled!" Said Poseidon. Elsa's staff begin to glow brightly, empowering her, before Zeus even knew what was happening, Elsa conjured one massive beam at him, Zeus struck back with a beam of lightning, the opposing elements clashed, Elsa using everything she had push the beam further.

"Not… Possible!" Zeus pour even more power into the beam, destroying it only to find Elsa wasn't there, the cold wind grew to a point where snow dropped everywhere.

 _"The very air you breathe will suffocate you within!"_ Zeus began to feel his organs being frozen, he knew he only had a few minutes to finished what he accomplished to do.

"Not while I am still breathing! You have no idea what I am about to do.." Zeus flew forward, grabbing Elsa, grabbing her head, burying her towards the floor drag her across the floor, before slamming it three times into the wall, Elsa dazed for a few seconds, threw two thunderbolts at her she felt like a billions volts of electricity eletricuting her yell in deep pain, her organs bleeding from within, her strength failing her steadily, Zeus stared at straight in the eye, Elsa saw her chance before unleashing an optic ice beam from her eyes to his blinding him.

"NARRGH! My eyes!" dropping her, Elsa took her staff, slamming it hard into his chest, Zeus spit out a ton of blood, seeing an opportunity leap into the air conjuring an super massive ice ball, slamming it straight into him, along with a furry of imbued punches knocking him straight into the ground, she approached him to deal the final blow.

"I… Applaud you… Truly… You exceeded my expectations, but…"

 _"But what more?_ You are defeated!" Elsa raised her hand, an ice axe soon appeared ready to take his head. Hades sensed a shift coming, stood up and spoke.

"Brothers, sisters aid me in this, now's our chance! Strike now, forever we be rid of him!" said Hades.

"He is delaying Elsa! Kill him off now! Finish off the tyrant NOW!" before any of them could react, Zeus spoke.

"Its EXACTLY AS I PLANNED!" Zeus smirked, turning into lightning form enter into her body, unleashed a powerful shockwave neutralising them causing to fall to the floor, Elsa saw a brilliant flash of light before her, she reopened her eyes to see Zeus.

"Your powers are useless here, now I have your complete attention and took your anger away, you can think clearly, I know why you are here, let me see, your sister Anna is it not?"

 _"How did… You~"_

"Oh its clear to me the moment you set foot on Mount Olympus, I am keenly aware of it, I helped mortals in ages past to achieve what they done today, you are not an exception, Elsa."

 _"You… You planned this all to happen, you brought us here, and you were the voice in my head all this time, but why did you do all this?"_ inquired Elsa.

"For only one purpose to help you, Elsa, your powers are considerable but not enough to break through the boundaries whom can lead to the other world you seek to save your sister, but I can provide safe passage through the powers I wield, and you be reunited with your sister! If you accept my power, even myself into you, I will grant you absolute power to break those boundaries!" Elsa thought of it carefully, before she came up with a decision.

 _'"I accept! I just want Anna back, she is the whole world to me!"_

"You make a great choice Elsa! Know I have no hidden agendas or motives, my power I will not give you in bundles, factions or half of it, but you shall receive all of it in all of their glory!" Zeus stretched out his hand, Elsa didn't hesitate but took it with eagerness. Immediately she felt a surge throughout her power, the lightning energising her very cells, the power merged with her own becoming one, as the lightning formed her new cryo-lightning dress, her dress became pure white, her sleeves turn pure silver and her cape radiated like the sun, her shoulders now fully covered with shoulder pads with two ice huge triangular shards, the size of her hands emerged, glowed white, with lightning coming out from it, the merging now completed. Elsa realised she was hovering above the ground, seeing the other gods rose up, much to Hades dismay and anger.

"Elsa, take the fallen prince and run now before they get to you, NOW!" Elsa flew grabbing Hans, while the other gods struggle to take her down.

"You are not getting away!" Hades realising it was too late to stop her followed through his other plan,"Time for my contingency plan..." Hades took out pandora's box, opening it, unleashing every kind of evil upon the gods, pride, lust, fear, jealously, hatred, strife, turmoil, wrath and greed infecting them all, it wasn't long before all the evils took effect on them, they chased after her, but Elsa was out of their reach, Hades cursed, but set his eyes on the now empty throne of Olympus."

"Won't deny this seat is rather very comfortable, this is reason why my brother never leaves his thrones time to implement my next of the plan, brothers and sisters, we now start our glorious conquest of this world, we will subjugate humanity under our heel and when we find the queen, we shall deal with her properly!" they bow their before flying off one by one.

Elsa flew to a distant high mountain, reaching the peak dropped Hans gently, she surveyed the landscape, only saw clouds below her and the night sky filled with numerous stars.

 _"Can we revive him?"_

"If you believe you can, he suffered greatly, but you bring him back with the powers you possessed, visualise him waking up.." Elsa did it.

"Good! Place your hand on his heart, then focus your power!" Elsa felt electricity flowing through her palm, the power flow into his heart, slowly causing it to beat again.

"Keep at it, push just a bit more.." his heart beat faster, his eyes begin to move, Elsa feel more power coursing through her, open her eyes to see his eyes.

"Now, raise your hand and press it downwards into his heart!" lightning course through her hand, brought it down, Hans woke up with eyes open, coughing slightly before getting up.

"Elsa? Where am I? What happened, we were flying… Then…"

 _"You need to settle down Hans, first we need to get back to Arendelle, there is something I must do, you on the other hand~ "_

"I am not going back into that cell! After what I have done, i could at least be provided a room, along with some medical attention."

 _"I can arrange that, but it doesn't mean we are on good terms when I returned, we are going to discuss the implications of your actions."_ tapping her feet three times before a yellow crystal emerge from the ground, a portal opened Elsa motioned for him to follow, emerging outwards into the throneroom.

"The splendour of this throne rivals mine, the power flowing through it is immense! What is this kingdom you rule over Elsa?" Zeus inquired.

 _"One moment, I need to settle with Hans first.."_ Elsa cleared her throat.

 _"Hans, you will be given a standard room, nothing more, but we are far from done, my judgment stands for now, you have a very long way to go… Kai!_ " the doors open, he approached the throne bowing before her.

 _"Give him medical attention, see to it he gets a standard room, and post guards to escort him to ensure his safety, that will be all."_ Elsa watched them both leave the room, before Zeus appeared in ethereal form.

"It doesn't take much wisdom to know you still don't trust him, even to the extent he led you to the very heart of Olympus itself, a feat no mortal until has ever accomplished."

 _"He has committed too many atrocities, you have no idea of the destruction he has caused, the families, he destroyed for his own ambitions, the deaths of countless innocents! This merits his death warrant!"_

"There are mortals who done much worse than he did, he was a slave to his own ambitions, a man like him could prove useful, he is broken like a toy, only seeking not power but more.."

 _"His records are against him, everyone is calling out for him to be executed, one less person for me to worry about~_ "

"Stop right there Elsa, if you think he was only seeking his own personal interest do you not think he would risk his life to bring you all the way to my mountain, a self-centred you claim him to be never would have done what he did, would he now?" Elsa paused for a moment.

 _"You made your point, by your word, I will spare him, but if you are wrong, he is off to the chopping board."_

"Elsa, you have much you need to learn before you can rule effectively, this great throneroom is monument to humanity's achievements, my faith in humans has paid off better than I anticipated, now I can see why your people rever you even to the point of worship, this title of Holy Paragon Divine Omniarch is a title of a god, you weren't aware till now, but as of now you are going to become a true goddess, but be aware the powers you wield doesn't mean you are invincible, with time depending on how fast you learn to wield them, the better control you will have over them." Elsa sat down on her throne, the prospect of being a goddess both was frightening and exhilarating considering she can already fly even bringing Hans back from the dead, even the ability to bring Anna back safely was all the reason she needed.

 _"Let it be done! I am ready for it!"_

"With our powers combined, we can achieve many great things none would even dare to dream, the boundaries between the worlds will be accessible to you, the powers flowing through you is not a mere god but more potent, powerful but lethal, you need great amounts of control if you desire to use them to their fullest! Your hand Elsa." Zeus approach her taking her hand, Elsa closed her eyes.

"With this, we bound both our powers into one, from this point forward, I Zeus, King of all gods bestow upon you the full powers of godhood! From now onwards, our souls are now intertwined forever, let my power flow through you Elsa, embrace your newfound for We are ONE!" From that point on, Elsa was more than the queen of ice and snow, she was now the true goddess-queen of snow, ice, sky and lightning, her eyes open fiery blue with lightning sparkle, rose from her seat raised her hands, slowly open a portal towards the other world Anna was being kept.

 _"Anna, I am coming for you!"_ the portal swirl before Elsa stepped right through it.


	7. Chapter 7: The Fallen Queen

**Chapter 7: The Fallen Queen.**

Elsa stepped out from the portal immediately noticing a very familiar environment around her, she took a quick look recognise the place, it was the troll's den seeing small rocks to boulders surrounding her, she took a few steps towards the centre before speaking out.

"Can you tell me where Anna is?" her voice echoing in urgency. The rocks began moving as she watched them unfold themselves into their true forms, multiple eyes were on her.

"You… you are not from around here… your power radiates like a dozen suns…"

"Is she a demigod?" She bend down to address him.

 _"I am looking for my sister Anna, where is she?"_ before he could say another word, another small boulder roll in midst of them.

"There is powerful magic here."

"Grand Pabbie, she looks like the queen only she is not from around here~"

"She isn't, her power surpasses those of the queen, the power she wields is beyond our comprehension if she were to truly utilise her limitless immense powers she can achieve much beyond all the magic the queen can muster."

"Elsa, may I?" Elsa stretched out her palm, as the troll place his palm on her hand, close his eyes.

"Elsa, your powers are strongly tied to your emotions, however, your newfound lightning powers are not, they come from a very powerful god whose power exceeds far greater than your own, he is a god of justice, fairness and I sense he has something he desires from you… wait there is an ongoing resistance from him, he will not let me in any further, Elsa listen to me, this raw power you inherited from him requires great control lightning unlike ice is power for devastation, if left unchecked you can easily destroy what you sought to create, however if you find harmony between the two elements then you will do what no one else can~"

 _"What? What would I become?"_

"Elsa, in the history of magic, none, not even the strongest wielder of magic is able to wield or command two powerful elements at the time, some go mad, some went berserk, even destroy entire cities overnight, lightning requires the absence of your emotions, to fully master and use it, you absolutely need to have a peace of mind, if your emotions were to take control, you not only lose control of yourself worse you can go completely berserk when this happens~"

 _"I… will destroy everyone close to me, and won't be to stop myself~"_ Elsa gulped.

'"I am afraid so, but look at me Elsa, lightning is a force requiring a firm yet gentle hand, in our world, very few have use it powers for good in spite of its destructive nature, you are a legitimate goddess of ice and lightning, like the queen you are going so much good to this and the world from which you came, go through the forest, pass through the town and you shall find your sister, remember what I have told you Elsa."

 _"Thank you Grand Pabbie!"_ Elsa look to the night sky about to take flight.

"We have a situation at the castle Elsa, it requires your immediate attention, I strongly suggest you get there now." said Zeus.

 _"The timing is always impeccable."_ deeply sighing, Elsa look at her hands, the first time she flew was brief, this time she wanted to experience it again.

"The first time you flew was by my power, your life was kn danger, now you have to learn to fly on your own, you see the night sky, if you desire to get back home, you need to figure a way, given your intelligence, this won't take long." Elsa stared into the sky, readily herself, turning to face the trolls, she mentioned for them to step back which they did.

"She is going to fly isn't she mummy?"

"We will see darling, no one has ever flown into a very long time." Elsa took off her crown and her shoulder pads which added too much weight, she transform her heels into boots giving her mobility started running off the high cliff, her hands glowing before blasting a path upwards, ice formed instantly, only to realise it was collapsing behind her, she jumped off before forming another path upwards leaping towards the new path, she ran as fast as she could, not realising the ice started to destabilise beneath her, she started to lose focus as the ice broke apart, she now fell helplessly in the air at the height of seven hundred feet. A sudden vision of her failing her kingdom, parents and those closest to her flash before her eyes.

"Focus Elsa, calm your emotions."

 _"I can't~"_

"You are dwelling on your negative thoughts, concetrate of all the wonderfully fun times you had with Anna!"

 _"An~na, Anna~ ANNA!"_ the flashback ceased, Elsa blink once before manuvering herself placing her hands in a cross-shaped position lowering her descent.

 _"Alright… okay~"_ she closed her eyes briefly, diving deep down seeing the trees, pour all her powers into her hands unleash a powrful blast of pure ice raise her hands in front of her, sending her soaring upwards above the trees into the sky.

"WOOOOOOOOOO YEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Wow!" the trolls clapped exuberantly seeing her flying passed the clouds.

"Look, Mummy! She FLEW!"

"Amazing! That's one for the history books!" said one of the younger trolls.

"You are beginning to discover your potential for greatness Elsa!" smiled grand pabbie.

Elsa flew into the atmosphere passing through the ozone layer, seeing the wormhole was still intact, went straight into it coming out from the other side headed towards her kingdom, yet she noticed how scared the earth was, like a broken discarded toy left to rot, the oceans instead of their usual colour was poisonous green, the continents were horribly out of shape as she got closer, she saw cities destroyed by a horrible war, the lands were filled with geysers exhaling cancerous clouds of deadly green gas, she wanted with every ounce of herself to step in and change the earth back to its original state before the war, but she shelved the thought into her back of her mind heading to the great castle.

"Where is she? This documents are supposed to be sighed yesterday! You owe us a explanation grand marshall Kristoff! Did she not leave you in charge or are you simply incompetent to this job?!" shouted Lord Adrian.

"Calm yourself, the documents will be signed soon~"

"Grand Marshall, how long does she intent on keeping this kingdom empty of her presence? We still need to revolve the new building issue, its essentially important she be there to oversee its construction, I need her consent now!" yell Count Jarius.

"I will get back to you~"

"Its been two long weeks, I am waiting on her to sign this applications on the new upcoming events, furthermore why is the scum which is a pathetic excuse for a human Hans even living under the roof of this sacred castle? He ought to be executed! Give him to me and I will relieve her of this~"

 _"Enough! All of you, STAND DOWN NOW!"_ Elsa's voice echoed throughout the throneroom, as she came down in the form of lightning, her eyes sparkle while her hands glow with electricity moving throughout her freely, they tremble before her, Kristoff took a step back.

 _"Kristoff, ahem."_

 _"Oh… right."_ he immediately remove himself from the throne standing on her right as Elsa stood before it.

 _"You are free to give me your proposals this time, but the next time direct your proposals through the proper channels, and from this time forward, I will appoint a regent to look after this kingdom if I am gone too long, and this regent is no other than Kristoff!"_ she smiled at him.

 _"Your grace, if I may, he has no experience in this area, respectfully I might remind you this is a very demanding job, he may not be up to it and~"_ Elsa cut Countess Andrea off.

 _"Your concerns are dutifully noted, but as of now he is the right person for this position, you will heed his every command like I am speaking to you now, failure to do so will result in immediate reprimand, followed by a series of firm warnings, if he reports to me any of you are not following his commands, you can be sure I won't hesitate to terminate any of you."_

"As clear as daylight! Do know he is in for a hard road in this world of politics you put him in your holiness, oh this is file for the upcoming events you need to be aware of, everyone is expecting you." Elsa opened the file going through them one by one.

 _"An application for a new power source? The last I recount we have near infinite for very very long time to sustain us~"_ Count Adrian seeing his chance spoked.

 _"Your pardon, however its not so due to the massive consumption our people are feeding on, the source we have was stable to last an very long time, but with the booming population we are experiencing we need to find a replacement or the consequences will be dire, although we could pour in our powers to make a new source…"_ Elsa look him straight in the eye.

 _"And how long would this new source sustain us?"_

"He is buying time trying to stall the inevitable Elsa, look at him, he is worried." whispered Zeus.

 _"I am waiting Lord Adrian, what is that in your hand? Let me have a look."_ he handed her the file shaking nervously. Elsa thoroughly scan every page before shutting the file shut.

 _"Lord Adrian, your report is months old, until the time I took the throne up till now, you come to me with this report! You delay and delay until now! Explain yourself now!"_

"Your Majesty, I was merely trying to find a solution to this major problem we are facing… I was~"

 _"BY YOURSELF? What gave you that right? Did anyone of you knew about this at all?! Anyone?!"_

 _"Do you Grand Marshall? Both of you?"_ they all shoke their heads.

"But your majesty, I am close to~"

 _"Close to WHAT? MONTHS, LORD ADRIAN! MONTHS, You pride is now costing us MY ENTIRE KINGDOM! WE ARE GOING FALL DOWN TO EARTH WHEN OUR POWER FAILS, THE AMOUNT OF MAGIC REQUIRE TO PRODUCE A SUSTAINABLE POWER SOURCE IS BEYOND YOU!"_ Elsa's hands clench into fists, lightning emerged forming around them.

 _"YOU ARE RELIEF OF YOUR DUTIES AS OF NOW! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I TERMINATE YOU ENTIRELY!"_

"Please your majesty… I just need a bit more time to~" Elsa raised her hands unleashed forked lightning to the wall missing him only a few inches, forcefully restrained herself sat down on her throne deeply frustrated.

 _"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! ALL OF YOU NOW… BUT YOU KRISTOFF, YOU STAY!"_ they bow their heads before leaving them both alone.

"This is pretty much the turning point in his career, Elsa I really hope you have a plan, without him, its going to take~"

 _"Kristoff, he is not the only one in my kingdom, there is always someone who can do better than him."_

"Is that so? Then we best find this person, we have a short period of time before we run out power."

"Like a goddess? Maybe someone who has an infinite amount of power to do the impossible which no one can ever do?"

"Exactly! It will sustain this kingdom~"

 _"My kingdom~"_

"Okay, your kingdom for an indefinite amount of time and beyond, but we don't have anyone with that kind of power… yet." Elsa rose from her seat, looked at him smiled intently in his eyes.

 _"You are looking at the solution and you don't see it, here I am!"_ Kristoff giggle so hard he nearly broke into laughter, Elsa's smile immediately turned into a frown. Elsa with a wave of her hand conjure a light blue jacket over her current icy dress the new dress covering the current one she wore, with a dark blue sash around her waist, with a half snowflake took shape plastering itself on it, two snowflakes took shaped over both her shoulders and at her back of her new dress, finally, her light blue cape emerged behind her almost touching halfway down her boots.

 _"Whoa! It looks amazing on you…"_ Elsa could nearly see his mouth dropping.

 _"Old habits never go away do they, Kristoff?"_ she giggled.

 _"Oh, I erm… maybe, but what's up with the lightning and all, you are all ice and snow~"_

 _"Long story Kristoff, when we have enough time, I will share it, but I do believe a demonstration of my newfound power is in order, come along."_ both of them made their way to the empty space in the middle of the great castle, the high towers stood tall and proud.

"This gap hasn't been filled for a long time, we had planned to make an arch but the royal architects are pondering what to do with his gap."

 _"Oh not anymore, now watch this!"_ Elsa conjured a snowflake beneath her stepping onto it taking flight high into the air, raised her hands taking a deep breath, a jet stream of ice flow out of her palms. Elsa directed her the flow together into one mashing them into one single beam, a huge square shaped surface formed, flying upwards she leap onto the smooth transparent surface, took a quick look around before raising her hands as ice pillars began to rise, first the towers, the walls, the pathways eventually the main structures themselves within less than a minute, the palace was complete in every detail she had envisioned. Elsa hovered concentrated her power unleashed two powerful beams into the courtyard, the palace begin to move towards slowly bit by bit before fitting the gap perfectly.

"You… you created the former palace of Arendelle~ its~" Kristoff's eyes were glued to the newly form palace, every brick, every roof, every floor and every detail was the same as the former palace.

 _"I am only getting started, this will be our new hub of new breakthroughs of both science and magic yet to come, where our finest minds will debate, where we will pool into all our knowledge and power to making a brighter and glorious future!"_

"Great! What about Hans, is he part of this glorious future too?"

 _"I am not sure yet, I do believe its time I attend to an unfinished business of mine."_

"Hold up, you are not thinking of leaving to a bunch of grumbling royals now, you saw what happened to~"

 _"Yes, you are probably right… close the castle down for a day, and shift all appointments until tomorrow, I should be back by then, instruct all royals and nobles to leave all their inquiries directly to the proper channels I will attend to them when I get back, can you manage that?"_

"Hmm, easy enough, then its settled." Elsa nodded before her hands glow brightly taking flight, flying high into the sky out of his sight, it wasn't long she was back at troll mountain, only this time she decided to fly past the forest, seeing what look like Arendelle, yet the townsfolk was acting weird, they were dancing and singing in the wee hours of the morning, some even drank to their hearts content, the children playing like they had not a care in the world, Elsa thought her eyes deceived her when she saw wolves playing with families, it was not just a pack but two dozens of them, even reindeers join in the fun too, Elsa decided to take a look at the castle, what she saw nearly make her lose her concentration.

 _"Anna holding hands with Hans… and why are you both dress in a white and he is~"_

 _"What are you doing Anna? You are not thinking of… No Anna! I won't allow this!"_ Elsa flew high up into the air, positioning herself right below the courtyard. Both of them gaze into each other lovingly before smiling joyfully, they had envisioned this moment for a very long time. The queen stood in the midst of them, while the bishop stood beside her, both of them walk up the flight of stairs, the ceremony commenced, as everyone stood to their feet.

"Do you prince Hans take this beautiful princess to be your bethrone wedded wife to cherish and to love forever?"/asked the Bishop.

"I do!" he said cheerfully.

"And do you do princess take prince Hans of the Southern Isles take him as your husband to love and cherish forever?"

"I~"

 _"No Anna, you WILL NOT!"_ her voice thundered before coming crashing down in midst of them a few inches from the flight of stairs, sending a shockwave throughout the courtyard, every delegate immediately fled the scene leaving them to face her wrath, lightning begin coursing her hands and her eyes burn with furious icy blue flames, she took aim at hands.

 _"Get back Anna, Hans I am not sure how you escape but this my mercy has reached its limits! You are going to pay for your crimes you committed~"_ the princess stood in front of Elsa.

"Stop! You don't understand, I am~"

"Anna he must have put a curse or spell on you, step aside he had this coming~"

"Please listen to her, I am not who you think I am, my name is prince~"

 _"LIES! Hans, you have gone too far this time! You even bewitch my sister?! You deserve to DIE~"_

"You should listen to the both of them sister, please stand down, they are not who you think they are, if you allow me to explain…" Elsa turn her gaze to see the queen, she had exactly the same features like herself, her dress, however, was the original she wore although the colour was pure crimson, Elsa a warm and comforting radiance about her seeing her walk down the flight of stairs placing her hand on her right snowflake shoulder, she finally relented taking a deep breath place her down.

"You made the right choice, lets start over, this is my loveable and adorable sister Anastasia, and right over there is prince Hansel!" Elsa covered her mouth and turn around facing the queen.

 _"Hansel? Is it really true?"_ Elsa could hardly stop herself from giggling.

"Yup it is, and like you, I did what you did… but had to excuse myeself, if you know what I mean!"

"Oh yeah!" they both giggled loudly.

"I almost forget to introduce myself, I am Queen Elssa of Arendelle!" she declare, "What's yours?"

 _"I am Holy Paradrix Divine Queen Elsa of the Sky Kingdom of Arendelle!"_ Elssa look at her confused.

 _"I am the Goddess-Queen in short, and I have come looking for my missing sister Anna."_

"Thats pretty impressive, its not everyday we get a literal goddess to visit our kingdom, your power is magnificent I admit, you must have travelled a long way, lets have high tea." Elssa sensed something deep within Elsa, something stirring in the deep places of her heart.

 _"I will be happy to oblige but I need to get Anna back, another~"_ Elssa placed both her hands on Elsa's shoulders with a smile.

"Hot chocolate then as much you want! I really would like to know more about this kingdom of yours." Elsa gave in.

"Sure! First the hot chocolate, then I will tell you!" Elssa's smile broaden.

"Great minds do think alike don't they? Deal!" They both walked casually into the castle leaving Hansel and Anastasia alone, both of them not knowing what to make of Elsa.

"She looks like the queen's long lost twin sister, I think this is going to get interesting~" said Hansel.

"Or confusing, it may be hard to tell them apart, but hey, they are the same which means more fun for us!"

"Correction, for you maybe, after the spectacle she pulled off, there is going to be questions which may not be going away soon and people are going to want to know her more, we are in for a very long ride." within the private chambers of the castles, the two monarchs sat eating snacks and drank their hot chocolate, Elsa look at her counterpart, trying to decipher what power her twin sister might have, her facial features was perfectly identical with hers, however there was something about her which made her feel a sense of peace despite her being worried for Anna, the peace in her had drowned out all worry she had a truckload of questions to ask her yet she didn't want to burden her instead opted to enjoy this moment together.

"She is a real goddess beyond any sort of doubt, but why does she carry destructive feelings with her? Who is this Hans she is angry with, she is going down a dark path if she lets her emotion dictate her every step." Elyssa thought.

 _"This chamber… I recognize it anywhere, my… father and mother would have us eat together as a family."_

"Mine as well, they discovered my power at a young age, father always wanted me near his side in an important meeting with our neighbouring trade partners, sometimes I had to stay with him for the entire until the meeting was over."

 _"What about Anna… I mean Anastasia?"_ Elsa's curiosity began to grow.

"Oh, she frequently sang in her room, or wait outside my room sleeping, there was a time she kept on singing father had to postpone the meeting to a later date and we went out on a family outing together! She just wouldn't stop till she saw both of us!" Elssa laughed.

 _"Wow!"_ Elsa giggled.

"Now about this world, you come from, what is it like?"

 _"Its a world different from I last remember it, Arendelle, I mean... My Arendelle was different from the way I remember it, so much has changed when I was asleep for a very very long time, my world has changed much, where everyone has powers, from my citizens to the nobles they use powers to benefit my kingdom and society as a whole.."_ Elssa lean forward observing her keenly.

"How do your subordinates treat you?"

 _"They are loyal, but sometimes a bit too smart, I would prefer they come to me with my consent before they act further."_

"Hm, I do hope for the day I am able to see your kingdom in all its glory, but I do feel the urge to ask… who is this Hans?" Elsa nearly dropped her glass cup, manage to put it down.

 _"He is a scheming, murdering CRIMINAL, he is only alive thanks to me!"_

"There is so much anger in you, Elsa, this anger, if not dealt with will soon become a huge problem in the coming future, from your sister to your kingdom right down to your subjects, it will eat your alive~" Elsa shrugged her off.

 _"I am in control, once I find Anna and~"_

"And what, lash out anger on your kidnapper? You held on this anger for too long, you have to let it go, or others will get hurt~" Elsa slammed her fist on the table, splitting it clean in half, the utensils and the other objects smash into pieces. Elsa got up, glare at her but she remained unfazed.

 _"Hans and this kidnapper are going to feel the weight of justice! They will know WHATS ITS LIKE TO FEEL MY PAIN!_

"Elsa, sister, listen to yourself this anger is taking hold of you, before long you will be enslaved to it… I can't let you leave~" Elsa took hold of her arms, Elsa struggled to get free, but the harder she tried, the more she found herself stuck.

 _"LET ME GO! HOW DARE YOU! I WILL MAKE THEM PAY… I WILL MAKE THEM ALL… HANS IS A DEAD MAN, LET GO OF ME!"_ Elsa tried using her powers, but nothing happened much to her surprise.

"Your power are nullified for a short period of time, this anger must be dealt with right here and now, or the destruction of everyone is guaranteed." Elsa felt a strange aura coming from out from Elssa, the environment around begin to change, the wallpaper disappear before seeing her entire body glow like the sun itself, Elsa felt suddenly a new feeling of compassion, then it happen, stirring in her heart the anger, the stress and the frustrations she kept within being forced to surface.

 _"ARRGGGHHHHHH!"_ Elsa saw it with her own eyes, what was really inside of her all this time, unknowingly giving it the power to grow and manifest to this point, it took shape of herself only it was completely ablaze, Elssa not wasting any time took action binding it, conjure a huge jar sucking it in.

"You can never be rid of me Elsa! I am part of you, one day I will be out of here, I WILL COME FOR YOU, JUST WAIT… JUST… WAI~~ "

"Love triumphs over every anger! I will see to it you are trapped forever!" Elsa felt love and peace came over her and her powers returned, Elsa collasped to the wall, Elssa rush towards her, checking for any signs of injuries.

"Elsa, are you alright?" she asked concerned.

 _"What... just happened? I feel...lightweight."_

"You were being manipulated by your anger, it was starting to control your every thought, emotions and actions, if you kept it, I guarantee you will definitely become the goddess of vengeance, and overtime you are going to hate everyone around you, and that hate is enough to destroy an entire planet." Elsa's mouth stared into her eyes in surprise.

"I know you seek Anna, now I shall give you the very means to find her, this game ends here, here you will find her, however I must warn you to never again choose to react in anger, if you do... you risk the unthinkable happening, step back." Elssa conjured an arch before using her powers to create a whirlpool, its violent waves slowly begin to settle before turning cyan revealing what look an ice palace she was familiar with.

"Here is where you will find her, step right through, remember what I said, the power of a goddess must be treated with great responsibility, some who are alive deserve death, but some who are dead long for the chance to be alive, choose wisely sister, make the right choice!"

 _"I have come this far, Anna has always been my top priority, but we will see each other again."_ with those words stepped through the portal.

On the top floor of the ice palace of Elza, Anna prepare another round of snowballs, shielding herself behind her snow fort taking cover from all the snow the mini snowmans shot at her one after the other, she narrowly dogded a snowball, throwing two in retaliation, while Elza threw more snowballs at her relentlessly trying to pressure Anna to come out and fight, but Anna only hunker down waiting for her chance to strike.

"You can't hide in there forever Anna, come out and I will go easy on you."

"Yeah right!" Anna threw a snowball at Elza, barely missing her by a inch.

"Good try Anna, but your accuracy is off! Try this!" Elza conjured a boulder made a snow, threw right at Anna, she had no time to run, it landed right on her.

"Pff~" rubbing the snow from her face.

"You were good, but not good enough, maybe~" Anna placed a pile of snow in her hands, shaping it into a snowball behind her back, threw it in front of Elza hitting her directly in her face.

"Hah, got you!" Elza rubbed the snow off her face, shot Anna a mischievous look.

"You are so dead! Come here!" Anna ran before Elza could throw another snowball.

"You run way too slow, come and get me!" Elza threw one snowball after another but Anna dodged them all.

"Wait till I~" all of a sudden, a portal in middle of them, both of them stop to take a closer look, its energies stabilise before seeing a figure coming out from the portal to Anna 's surprise but to Elza dismay, she reacted immediately.

"Get behind me Anna! I will deal with this imposter!"

"You two are the same... what's going on?" asked Anna puzzled.

 _"Anna, open your eyes, it's me Elsa your real sister, this doppelganger has been fooling you all this time, she may look~"_

"I am YOU! This World and Anna belongs to me! And you will not take her away from me, you hear me! NEVER!" Anna noticed Elza was acting too irrationally, the illusion soon started shattering.

 _"Anna, have you known me for acting like she does?"_

"No, Shut Up! You are~"

"This... You are right, is that~" Anna turn to face Elsa.

"Anna, don't listen to her, she is lying, trying to turn you against me!" Anna saw Elza's started to glow blue.

 _"Do you still remember the time you took me on a tour to our new kingdom?"_

"We did... I can't...wait a second, Yes I did~"

"She LIES Anna! DON'T FALL FOR THEM!" Anna felt something like fish scales falling from her eyes slowing, Elsa saw it too.

 _"Anna if I were a imposter and a liar, then let me ask you, what about your coronation to High Queen, remember that?"_

"NOOOOOOOOO!" The illusion finally shattered, the spell finally broke, Anna shook her head not before seeing a icy beam directly at Elsa, knocking her into the ice wall causing it to shatter.

 _"You gone too far sister, you took my sister, create a illusion around her, but worse of all, you brainwashed into thinking you were me?"_ Elsa conjured an ice wall, Elza increased her attacks but her beams couldn't penetrate it.

 _"You are outdone, overmatched, surrender now and I will spare you, if you continue~"_

"Save your mercy! I hate it and YOU, DIE! RAAWWWRR!" Drawing on all her powers, she conjured multiple sharp icicles, long as a spear but sharper than swords, right on top of Elsa she conjured a giant snowflake, they fell harmlessly leaving Elsa undamaged. Anna seeing the situation worsening intervene coming in between them.

"Stop it! You are both sisters, we can work this out together!" Anna came between them, raising her hands in a cross shape manner.

"Get out of the way Anna!" yell Elza.

"Not until you both stop this madness!"

 _"Anna, move! She is not going to stop until she has you all to yourself."_

"But Elsa, you are going to take her down because of~"

 _"No Anna, I am trying to get her to see reason, but you saw she is not listening, this is the only way."_

"Anna, stop siding with this imposter!"

 _"She isn't, I rememeber you were there at our coronation, my sister did reach out her hand to welcome you, but slap away our friendship, you even took my parents! By right you deserve to die... but... I won't bring myself to do it, I can put all this aside, if you will come with me and we can work this out, sister to sister."_ reaching out her hand, Elza power down considering the proposal.

"This is your chance, she is vunlerable, if you kill her, Anna will be all yours, you will finally be rid of her! Do it!" said the darkness within her. Elza step closer reaching out her hand, with her other hand behind her back, an icy dagger. Anna seeing what was going to happen push Elsa aside.

"ELSA LOOK OUT!" Elza unable to stop in time, plunge the dagger into Anna's stomach causing her to fall to the ground, Elsa watch in shock as Elza dropped the dagger in horror.

"ANNA, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT HAVE I DONE?"

 _"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"_ Shouted Elsa furiously, before unleashing a barrage of lightning electrifying her, the immense pain coursing through her body grew stronger and stronger by the minute causing her to yell in agony.

"YAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHHHH!"

"This power is too strong... so... strong... it burns! Must leave... must leave or be... destroyed~" Elza opened her mouth wide as the darkness exorcise itself out of her violently, Elsa saw it took form before attempting to escape.

"Elsa! Contain the darkness before it escapes now!" said Zeus. But before she even tried to freeze it escape narrowly out of the balcony beyond her reach. Elza collapse on her knees unable to take another step, stealing a glance at Anna, realising she was unconscious, rush to look at her then like a sledgehammer it hit her hard, she was responsible for this, she had done it again, there was no escaping the past, not for her.

"I AM SO SORRY ANNA, I DID NOT WANT THIS, NO, NOT LIKE THIS, I... I AM SOOOOO REALLY SORRY, I AM!" seeing Elsa beside, she grab her shoulders sobbing uncontrollably.

"If you have the power... please I Beg YOU! BRING ANNA BACK, I GIVE EVERYTHING TO HAVE HER BACK, FORGIVE ME PLEASE!" before breaking eye contact sobbing on her chest.

"She means every word, she is broken, defeated and very regretful for what she has done like a child crying out to get her lost toy back." Elsa looked upon her with much compassion and almost wanted to forgive her right there, but no among of tears can spare her for what Elsa had planned for her next.

"She lost everything dearest to her in this lifetime, I probed her mind, the pain, sorrow and immense regret drove her mad, yet I sense you have a special punishment in mind for her?"

 _"She is me, alike but... sniffs... different, if what you say is true, then maybe I will forgive her, but she will go through what I planned for her."_

"And her people and kingdom?"

 _"A perfect replica, they won't be able to tell the difference, her people need a better queen."_ Elsa placed her behind Elza's back briefly before breaking from the hug, seeing into her eyes.

 _"Sister, when this is over, I need you to come with me, we have something we need to discuss, between us only."_

"Okay sure~ Anna, is she going to be alright~" Elsa kneel placing her hand on Anna's wound, her right hand begin to glow brightly, soon the wound started healing all by itself as blue light emitted from it as Anna began to inhale a deep breath, her eyes open wide with life again. Elza immediately helped Anna to her feet before squeezing her, Elsa followed suit.

"Good to see you both too, but its getting hard to breathe~"

 _"Anna, you are not going to believe how much I have to tell you! Let's head home, and our new twin sister here will be staying with us for a very long time."_ Anna leap with excitement, while Elza was overjoyed but unknown to Elza, she was about to step into a new world, a world of wonder, opportunity and danger, Elsa, on the other hand, was quite sceptical fought against her emotions to do what everything in her power to ensure her twin sister will get the treatment she planned momentarily in Elsa's mind, it was only what a true elder sister would have done, Elza won't be seeing her own kingdom anytime in the future, she had not forgotten Hans too, then again he was a separate matter, but Elsa was more concern with her new twin sister than him.

 **"My apologies its been awhile, in fact too long due to me having to find a job and I have found one! I had planned to publish this much eariler, due to my financial situation, I had to put off this chapter for a long time, but now since I have a new full-time job, I am able to recommit myself to writing again! Here is where the story really takes off! What's going to happen next? If you seen the Frozen 2 Teaser, thats what may be coming and so much more!"**


	8. Chapter 8: Power Play

**"This chapter is one of the hardest chapters I ever written so far, you are about to find out why soon, let me tell it was very very difficult, but here is the new chapter! Something is brewing on the horizon, do leave a review, like or be follow! I do encourage you to be open and let me know what you think of this chapter! No worries I am very open minded, so here go! Enjoy!"**

 **Chapter 8 Power Play.**

The clouds move pass the highest pinnacle of the gargantuan throne castle of Elsadaria, the light of dawn shone it rays upon the great kingdom it wasn't long before the sky was fill with people of different classes, professions and talents welcome the new day with exuberance, to them it was the perfect paradise, however, they were unaware of what was to come sooner than they expected, the portal open as Elsa, Anna and Elza emerged from the balcony of the highest peak of the throne castle, immediately Elza was completely awestruck, her mouth fell wide open, she took baby steps, placed her hands on the railing, there stood the city in all its glory, the mega tall skyscrapers, glowing high towers radiating with magic before shooting up a beam into the air before exploding into a white fireworks, celebrating the new day."WHOA!" her eyes dazzle in awe.

"This is Arendelle? It's… wonderful!" said Elza her eyes glowing with awe and wonder.

"Sure is! Elsa, we should give her a tour, show her everything!" Anna's excitement rising.

 _"Let's slow down a bit, first let's show her the best part of our grand castle."_ after walking for ten minutes, they reached their destination, right in front of them stood a gigantic door, Elsa knocked on the three times before it open revealing before them the great throne room only it was vastly different the last time Elsa visited.

"Oh WOW!" This time both all three of them stood in awe and grandeur of the newly decorated throne room, its decoration and design far superior to the previous, by Elsa's standard it was beyond amazing.

"This throne room… its beyond anything I have seen, if this is really Arendelle I might as well just stay longer, Elsa, how big is this castle?" Elsa blink her eyes momentarily before opening them again.

 _"One hundred sixty kilometers in length, width and height, with one hundred and one floors, home to the nobles, royals and crown monarchs like me and Anna."_

"Wow! How did... How is it even possible, it must have taken at decades to built this... colossal structure, I mean this throneroom is huge, we can fit at least seventy people in here!" said Elza astouded.

 _"Oh there is still so much I want to share with you, you see in my kingdom everything is different, there is no need for any kind of council, I rule and reign absolute."_

"But do you have any advisors around you, it must be tiring making all the decisions on your own?" Elsa smiled.

 _"I do have a number of advsiors to assist me in my day to day decisions but this is where it ends, my intellectual prowers suprassees everyone by a very great margin."_

"My sister is a super genius, with an iq of five thousand! After sleeping for centuries~"

"What?!" said Elza, staring at Elsa a few seconds before talking again, "I am starting understand why a council is unnessary, you can take this kingdom to greatness singlehandedly, but how why do you need the nobles and royals if you can run this kingdom all your own?"

 _"No one is a island, humanity is a community, here in Arendelle, everyone works together to build a greater future for ourselves, we never isolate or think ourselves superior to each other, throughout the centuries we have wipe out all kinds of illness, diseases, pandemics, poverty and hunger gone!"_

"We took a very very long time, when the world was at war~"

"Wait, there was a war? How did you both survive?" a brief silence fell before Elsa spoke up.

 _"A very long and terrible war, the worst humanity has ever seen, fought, one they can never win, it drag on for centuries, already too many died, even now they struggled to survive, fighting over what's left of their broken civilisation."_ Elsa let out a deep sigh before taking a seat on the throne.

"Oh, then we should help them rebuild, we can give them a new beginning." Elsa frown.

 _"We can't... history has proven over and over the rise and fall of men's leadership, give them a little power they kill, steal even destroy their own people, and for what? For their selfishness, every record of what they did in past centuries is already known by me, I saw with my own eyes."_

"But Elsa, there has to be another way, we should not leave them like this~"

 _"Not you too Anna, if we help them, we are only giving them a chance to kill themselves all over again. I will not let that happen again, humanity has too much blood on their hands, we need to stay clear of them."_ Anna refused to back down.

"Elsa, we can still help without them knowing it, maybe we can send food, medicine even clean water secretly."

 _"Not a bad idea Anna, but I would very much like to know how you plan on doing it?"_

"How is my idea bad?" said Anna, promting Elsa stood up.

 _"Activate hypothetical reality, subject, possible aid to humans."_ a large rectangular screen materialise before them, the hologramic images appeared resembling a human camp.

 _"See this camp over here, now let's say we do help them by giving them aid."_ a dozen small crates materialised, seeing the hologram humans cheerfully picking it apart, eating and drinking at first they seemingly look like it was going well, they mingle about the old days where it was better, yet they were thankful for the food,before going back to their camps providing for their families. Anna smiled triumphantly.

"See, they are really harmless, we have nothing to worry about, let's give them some food."

 _"Anna, it's far from this simple, the likelihood of them living a quiet life is a fantasy."_ Anna remained unconvinced.

"They are a small community with nothing to defend themselves, they won't run off making trouble."

 _"Search for potential weapons for raiding, owned or stolen."_ after a brief scan, they saw what look like power cores of both phaser and plasma pistols including heavy weapons which can wipe out a village confirming Elsa's suspicions.

 _"Are you convinced you can change them yet Anna? See for yourself, they are possible raiders posing as simple farmers or villages but the reality is~"_ Elza took this chance to speak.

"You misjudged them Elsa, what if you are wrong, what if we can prove they can change and they are not bloodthirsty killers, we can start small before trying something bigger." the idea pique Elsa's interest, Elsa took a hard look at the screen, unaware to Anna and Elza those were real humans, her sisters idea pose no threat to the kingdom approve of the plan.

 _"Screen off, alright Anna, give them aid, but before you do it, you need my approval, I am giving you and Elza new titles for this project and for my authorisation, your old title was merely ceremonial so from now on, Anna you will be known Sovereign Prime Queen Anna, you will work close with me Anna given you had a lot of time to know our citizens better than me their desires, needs and wants, with this title gives you full access to your new power over the nobles and royals, this time they are going to report to you! Your authority over them is absolute, you are free to do what you see fit, now here is your second title, Anna, from today, I am promoting you to Supreme Minister of Public Affairs,_

 _you are to provide the needs of people above all others, even above the royals and nobles, your duties are to care for the people like they are your own children, you are to oversee the Archdukes, Grand Princes and Grand Dukes, I want you to ensure they do their work thoroughly and be my eyes and ears over them, you are to oversee the Lord Chancellor who is supervising them too, I am sure I need not tell how important this is to me for I am placing a huge responsibility in your hands, I can't tell you how proud I am of you Anna! You are the most important sister to me Anna!_

"Ahem" interjected Elza.

 _"And You Elza are equally important to me as well! speaking of you, I have the perfect job for you!"_ Elsa smirked.

 _"From this time forward, I now appoint you Supreme Justiciarius Ascendant Queen over my kingdom, with this new title, I give you full access to the throne! You are to work closely with me, we are going to spend so much time together, your work consists of taking charge of nobles and royals if I were to leave this kingdom again urgently, you are to cooperate with Anna I trust you should have no issues, you will have the power and authority to promote or demote depending on how you are going to evaluate them, you are to be the face of the power coming directly from the throne itself for you are to give and to take away when you see fit, now to your other title, you are now my personal Primarch Minister to all my advisors equal to Anna who holds the rank of Supreme Minister, you are in charge of all the affairs of the ministers, in regards to Archdukes, Grand Princes, Grand Dukes and Advisors, you have the power to evaluate them and present to me a report of their performance to make sure they act according to my will not their own and they follow the laws, speaking of laws, you are going to spend time studying them for you are going to enforce them to those would break it. Anna and Elza, hold your right hands!"_ Both of them saw with their very eyes a small block of ice conjured on Elsa's palms before lightning circle around it striking it multiple times as it slowly form into a recognisable shape, they marvelled seeing all this happen, Elsa smiled joyfully focused her power as the lightning struck again forming the objects into blue transparent rings. She look to Anna.

 _"Anna, this ring not only signifies our love as sisters but as a signet ring, a symbol of my power and authority to rule and reign with me! With this ring, I give you my approval as Divine Paragon Omniarch, wear it with pride!"_ Anna held out her right finger as Elsa place it in holding back tears of joy, it fit her finger perfectly.

"Elsa... you will always be my sister, I don't care what anyone thinks of you, I love you, Elsa!" throwing her arms around her, holding her sister tightly, Elza felt a tear ran down her eye, but with much compassion suddenly notice Anna's smiling at her, took a few steps to Anna.

"Congratulations Anna!" hugging her briefly, before feeling her sister's hand on her bare shoulders, she turn to face her.

 _"And to you my dear sister, I give to you this ring, a symbol of my approval, even more, our bond as sisters for you are still a part of me, you too will rule and reign with me, may our relationship last till the stars burn out~"_

"Elsa, I do believe its time you see another part of her, let me show you the truth." said Zeus, soon the whole throneroom vanish before the darkness swallow them whole, Anna and Elsa glance around to see a girl dressed in a blue gown sobbing relentlessly.

 _"Elza? Is that... is that you?"_ Anna walk ahead of Elsa, to her horror saw what look like deep scratches.

"ELSA!" she ran towards Anna before turning to see the bruisers on the girl's hands, the wounds still fresh and bleeding, Elsa couldn't believe her own eyes.

"What kind of a horrible monster would do this to her?!" said Anna clenching her fingers into a fist.

"I did eveything WRONG! Never... good enough... should... have... try...harder..." they tried to touch her only for her to turn into ashes, three figures form to what look like Elza's room with her parents cornering her, Elza however look very distressed her hands desperarely trying to hold her parents back, Anna noticed her father holding a syrince in his hand advancing slowly towards her.

"Stay back! No more please!" cried Elza, but they weren't paying any attention, ignoring her pleas her father grab her hand.

"You are going to take this, like it or not! I am your father! Obey me or you will suffer an extra ten more lashes from my whip, but I am not without mercy, cooperate with me and this will be over shortly."

"NO MORE PLEASE!" withdrawing her hand, a disappointed look appear on his face, Elza had little time to react before getting a hard slap across her both of cheeks.

"How dare you resist your father! Your sister does as she is told, why can't you do the same? YOU STUPID STUBBORN WRETCH, YOU SHOULD HAD DIED AT BIRTH, IF YOU HAD NO POWERS I'D DISOWN YOU TO THE DOGS AND LET THEM RIP YOU TO SHREDS!"

"Thats quite enough my wife, even if she doesn't want to take it, I will throw her in a very special room I made just for her, she certainly would regret her discision, bring me my whip, I am going to show her what happens when she defies me." Elza realised what they were about to do and pleaded with them.

"Father PLEASE NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO THERE!"

"Then take this! Or you will spend days to weeks in there and you will never see day light!" he said sternly. Elza remembered the last time she took what in there causing her to scream in agony, she wasn't willing to let happen again.

"You MONSTERS! YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER AGAIN!" yell Anna tried to punch both of them in their faces, but it was no use, her hand went right through them.

"You both are in a memory, they can neither hear you nor see you, to them you never existed, invisible spectacters to a event you have no say or any control, what you are trying to do won't alter her memory in anyway." said Zeus.

 _"But I can't leave her like this! She is my sister, I will not stand by and let this abuse continue, there has to be a way to stop this, this suffering needs to stop NOW!"_ there was only silence before the memory continued.

"No! I can't please no more!" her father sigh heavily in defeat before staring at her, his cold vicious eyes piercing hers.

"What a disappointment you are! You force our hands! Guards!" the door burst open as two guards stood beside them bowing to them.

"Take my daughter to the special chamber, and lock her hands to wall, we will deal with her shortly make sure she stays there till we arrive!" Elza wanted nothing to tear the gloves off and escape but was unable to pull them out.

"Having trouble you wretch? We knew you try to rebel against us, so we thought of a solution, those gloves you are wearing are specially enchance gloves thanks to the former rock troll name pabbie, we took his knowledge, power adding it to our own, now he is nothing more than a mere rock like the rest of his freaks, do try to take them off, this is what will happen." Elza felt a eletrical sensation before she scream as the electricity flow throughout her body.

"AAARRRRGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Elsa and Anna turn their faces to a corner, but they couldn't shut their ears to the sound of her pain Elsa wanted with all her heart to intervene but she felt hopeless to do anything.

"You call what you are experiencing pain? Your miserable existance itself is a pain! TASTE THIS!" she unleashed a barrage of lightning at Elza, the power twice more lethal and even more painful, Elza fell to the floor, her hand tried to unlock the door but it won't barge, screaming out in extreme pain.

"Stop it my wife! We still need her to carry out our glorious plan for global conquest, if her body breaks she is of no use to us, the next she will endure is going to make her wish she was never so defiant towards us, take her away!" the guards nodded picking her up by her hands dragging her to the chamber. The enviroment morphed into dark cold room, Elza found her hands stretch high above the greyish brick wall wearing white as prisoner clothes, found herself facing the wall, hearing the door open.

"For your rebellious attitude my daughter, you will receive fifteen lashes of the whip, for too long you kept up your childish resistance, so this is your fate to label and treated as a prisoner, oh I nearly forgot, if I recall correctly you had a friend who had a crush on you, what was his name... Kristoff?"

"Leave him alone! I will do it, I Will take it please~" her father only laugh wickedly.

"Too late! Your mother already taken care of him, in fact, she is bathing in his blood right now, and his beloved reindeer? He put up a very valiant struggle, it was quite a challenge taking him down, but we took him apart piece by piece, first we started with chopping off his legs, you should have seen it, the screams, music to our ears, then we collected his own blood and force him to drink it, off course he put up more resistance, but your mum manage to inflict enough pain to for it to open its mouth and I pour it straight down its throat, here is the best part, we show him the head of its master, the look on his face... priceless! I had the pleasure of severing his head from his body and the rest of it? We ate him!" Elsa and Anna also threw up, already felt their anger rising.

"NOOOOO!" the tears roll down her eyes, her father smirked evilly.

"Now you are alone, no one cares for you, fear not once I am done you would forget him in time, this is the price you pay my daughter, lets get this over with... its high time you took this punishment, and do scream loudly for all the good it will do is only giving me pleasure." her father tore open the back of her shirt, the fabric gave way before raising his whip high into the air before the environment shifted for the final time, only it transformed the courtyard of the castle, the snowstorm making it difficult for Elsa and Anna to walk or see anything before hearing a loud bang, they turn their attention to the wall, it was a doppelganger of Anna, before seeing herself launch herself high into the air engaging Elza, the fight was swift and ferocious, but they weren't prepare for what they were about to see gaze into the air as the wind slowly began to die down, Elza with one fell swoop slice through her sister Arna's stomach instantly killing her, both Elsa and Arna's flew wide open in shock seeing Arna fell to the ground like a rock, Elza ran towards her helping Arna up realise too late what she had done, Elsa piece together from the time they first met until now, the picecs fell into place, it all began to make sense everything her counterpart did lead to this moment. Elsa realised this was the answer staring in front of her.

 _"Anna, it makes sense!"_ Anna looked at Elsa with a questioning look.

"What makes sense? I don't get it."

 _"Our sister... she went all out to take you away from me, see this is why, she went through it all... the torture, the pain, she suffered for this... everything she did was because she wanted you, she loved you..."_ Anna saw tears forming in Elsa's eyes, Elsa stood shaken, she experienced what it was like losing Anna once still this was a new level of pain she had no idea how to make of it, but it became clear inpsite of what her other sister did before, nothing compare to this, the choice was clear.

"She has been through too much, we can't just leave her here! Can you do something? Elsa?" The words were no sooner out of her mouth before Zeus spoke.

"This is the only part of her memory I have chose to freeze for now, but it won't hold forever, if you choose to alter her memory in any way, now is the time, what will it be Elsa?" Elza pull her dead sister's body close to her as she began to wept even more as her tears flow like a waterfall down her cheeks, hugging her tightly, the wind began to pick up, Anna found herself struggling to stay on her feet, Elsa knew what she had to, with her eyes fixed on Elza, she took a few steps towards her.

London, once known as a great power, a staunch ally of the United States and Europe, the fourth superpower compare with China now lay mostly in ruins, its streets filled with the dead bodies both human and animal, the once proud buildings including parliament and big ben gone, the great wars had taken a very heavy toll on the once great nation with more than half the population dead, the remnants struggled to survive in a unforgiving wasteland populated by bands of raiders, mercenaries and mutants who threaten to wipe them clean off the face of the earth, the only safe haven was the mighty stronghold named Avalon, where the most elite troops gathered in the capital city of London fortified what was left, however they had problems of their own, malfunctioning equipment, shortage of food and supplies the list went on, within the command centre lord supreme commander Stark and his team decided what was the best way to approach the deteriorating situation.

"Gentleman, we only have a few weeks of food and water, our supplies are running critically low, what are our options, and don't anyone dare anything about cannibalising, that option is off the table!"

"Sir, we barely have enough to feed ourselves, we are lucky if we can salvage a can of beans, or even some clean water for a bath, our options are limited." said Colonel Steve.

"Yeah sure, and how do we know if the Raiders ain't hiding any food themselves? You are just too afraid to risk your men to take them out for you are attached to them." said General Lester in a mocking tone.

"You are either oblivious or stupid to think if it were so easy, you should check our inventory, we can barely launch a proper assault if you had check... you did know we are only temporarily delaying them before the bastards sprung up like cockroaches~"

"Only because you haven't found the source, apparently you seem too incompetent to do what needs to be done if you had we wouldn't be in this mess~"

"There you go again." interjected Colonel Steve rubbing his temples, before facing him eye to eye. "If this was so simple I will had exterminated them like the vermin they are, but it's not so simple, this creatures are crafty and cunning, they evaded at every turn, they are not mindless dumb beasts like you believe they are, so I definitely will suggest we make a new plan~"

"What a brilliant idea Colonel, why do we just put you out in the open so we can attract all of them and used them as bait~" supreme commander Stark slammed his fist on the edge of a wide rectangular touchscreen console.

"Enough! Both of you! This solves nothing, we are dying every single day, from what I gather from intelligence the mutants are planning on starving us to death and let me tell you, its never going to happen, Colonel, give me an update on our troops and equipment, how do we kill these vermin for good?" His voice resonating with authority.

"Sir, we only have a handful of supplies and equipment, we have at best in total five hundred thousand troops, a hundred tanks assuming they are in working order, fifty attack choppers, forty combat-ready planes and two hundred armoured personnel carriers, the other five hundred was salvaged."

"May I even ask what happened to rest of the five hundred?" inquiring further, Steve frowned.

"Well Sir, we needed parts to repair the other functioning apc's it was impossible to use the other five hundred due to the severe lack of resources, mainly the shortage of fusion core to power them up..."

"Excuse me Sir, I believe we ought to waste any more of our men attacking them if we fortify our position we will be able to hold off any assualt, Avalon was designed to last for a very long with near impregnable defenses with the latest in railgun weaponry, it will be foolheartly if they try to take us on our home turf, we may~" Starvos, the Grand Commander and Head of the Ministry of Science spoke up, tapping on the screen, bringing up the brain of a mutant.

"Don't be naive, this is not your typical zombies you play on left for dead, or even dead island one and two, if you haven't play those games let me englighten you." zooming in closer to the nerves of the brain.

"These bloodthirsty animals are least interested in our flesh, they are more interested in our brains, they want to know what makes us tick, every knowledge they know they can potenially gain they will exploit, what you are seeing is a typical mutant, like any former human, nothing significant at first, but give it enough time... you might find this." he input in few codes fastforwarding it after two weeks, the mutant slowly grew in size to six feet tall, with a muscular body the shape of a bodybuilder and its skin turned paled.

"By all means do hold out, its going to be a matter of what I estimate seven months before we are completely overwhelmed, however, I do have a solution to our problem..." tapping a few codes revealing a blurred image of the clouds.

"What's this? Care to be more specific?" said General Davis.

"This... sir is what seems to be a image of the sky, but after some thorough scans and close surveillance we have found something resembling a building before our drones were destroyed, there also seems to be shielded which none of our weapons can penetrate, we even send a few men to bypass the shield... we lost all of them...but~"

"But what more is there to say?" interrupted General Davis.

"You put our best pilots at risk on the misadventure, a dozen lost! You knew it, you knew this was going to happen, speak up, and tell me why on God's good earth will send our men to die on this futile~"

"Because Sir, there is a very good chance we found a civilisation much superior to our own, and before you interrupt me again, consider what it can bring us, technology vastly superior to our own! And I personally made vast modifications to our last exosuit, I honestly believe we can make it pass their shields." General Davis remained unconvinced.

"So you want to send more of our men on a one-way ticket into the unknown with the very possibility of suicide, you are just one~"

"General, I will kindly suggest you take a seat, I will take it from here, young man would me accompany me to my office please." motioning for him to follow."

"Alright commander, tell me what you have found, start from the beginning." as they both took their seats, Stark lean forward.

"Here goes, I have every reason to believe this city is located in the centre of Antarctica, after months of research pinpointing its source, its possible we may be looking at a vastly superior civilisation, I have reason to believe if we can get pass their shields, but it's close to impossible, every attempt has ended in catastrophic failure... yet I have a solution." that piqued Stark's interest.

"I am listening."

"Their shields are made of an unknown material, the likes we are not going to achieve not even decades, or we will not at all, this tech is far beyond even me, but its esoteric in nature, getting pass it will be extremely difficult, there is very very change of flying through it, none of our finest pilots made it ever return, I will spare you the details of what happened to them, their sacrifice were not in vain, with much time and great effort, I believe I have found the solution to the problem.

"What might that be? I remind you, we are not risking more lives till we are sure this solution actually works~"

"Sir, I won't tell you any of this if I weren't sure of even the slightest chance of success if you follow me, there is much I like to share with~" before they even reach the door, sirens came alive throughout the complex.

"Alert, Alert, multiple intruders detected, lockdown initiated!" Stark immediately reach out for his phone trying to get hold of his command team.

"Steve, Davis, respond what is the situation out there?" There was a loud sound railgun fire, followed by the voices of his men getting killed one after the other.

"Anyone out there? I need a sitrap now!"

"We have contacts... but they are... not... they are not mutants... they are more... they... are... arrrgghhhhhhhh!"

"Soldier come in! Can you hear me over... can you~"

"Hear me you mortals, from this day forward, you will submit to the will of the gods, or you shall perish under the power of my sword, do this and you keep your lives, resist and your heads will fill the oceans with blood! In exchange for your undying loyalty to us, we the gods give our word we will restore back to its former glory, choose now! I am Ares the god of war!"

"That will be the day." disconnecting the call, before the roof collapse on him, he managed to get out just in time.

"Come Sir, we are short on time! This way to the prototype, it's our only way out of here." they ran across the corridors, Stark saw his men fighting valiantly saw what look like humans dress in black armour wielding both spear and swords, his men managed to bring down a few of them before being killed he wanted to pick up a weapon and fight these things yet reconsidered after seeing what they can do, they now reached the most secretive location of the complex, the doors open revealing the prototype, the light reflecting off its silver armor, its pentagon core came alive.

"Can you tell how in the world did you manage to get all the materials needed to build this~" Stavros heard a loud bang on the door.

"Computer, activate code Excalibur one seven one, voice code, Stavros Anthon Vincent!"

"Code recognised, Excalibur online, query?"

"Transfer all commands to Supreme Commander Stark! All systems, functions, everything!" Stark barely had time to react before the armour split apart covering every part of him. The banging now became louder, he knew it was a matter of seconds before they breach the door.

"What are you doing... get this off me, thats an~"

"Sorry sir, I cannot comply, this is our only chance for survival, your survival, you need to get up there... its been an honor serving at your side Sir... godspeed~" the concrete door gave way before a dark six foot figure dressed in black armour wielding a great sword burst in stabbing Stavros right through his neck, he smiled lightly before falling to ground.

"Stavros NOOO!" he yell through his helmet, before blasting off at full speed upwards into the sky.

"One day mortal... one day, for now your world is MINE!" he said laughing wickedly. Stark rose higher and higher, at the speed of Mach two and rising approaching the black skies penetrated it, the easy part was over, the hard part began, steering himself higher into the blue skies.

"Never knew, there was any blue skies left, I thought they were gone for good, now where was I, right the skies, if I only I had a instruction manual on this thing."

"I thought you never ask." said the female artificial intelligence, appearing wearing full blue business suit, her tan skin almost human.

"This is something new, so Stavros created you since you are an AI, can you direct me to where exactly is this shield?"

"We are almost there, now at thirty-five thousand feet, another five more feet to go, but you do know, we have to be exceptionally lucky if we ever get past this shield." Stark rolled his eyes.

"Seems he also put in you his inner critic too, regardless of what you think~"

"Think? Excuse me sir, we are literally on a suicide mission, if you are wrong and we are~"

"I remind you I do full command of this armor, which means I am able to shut you down if you become a nuisance, I lost an number of good men down there while you slept here, so in all firmness, help me or shut down, what will it be?" There was a brief moment of silence before she spoke again.

"My apologies Sir, I don't believe we have met in proper, my name is Priscilla, yours?" Stark smiled lightly.

"I am glad we have a understanding, my name is Stark Issac Nightingale." before Priscilla had the change to speak, a proxy alarm rang.

"We are approaching the shield, oh... No! Sir, the shields has four layers, Stavros was incorrect, we are in for a very bumpy ride, the armor is not designed to one at max two shields, but four? We need to~"

"Calm yourself, what if we go at full speed like say mach ten, we might be able to fly straight through before it closes in around us?" Priscilla made the nesscary calculations.

"Yes commander, it could work, but we only have five seconds and its one way trip, mess up, and there is no more we, whatever the outcome is, I am with you either way." Stark, close his eyes for a few seconds before opening them, through the eyelids of his helmet, turn to Priscilla.

"Give me full power to the engines! We are going straight in!"

"Thought so, engines are now at a hundred pervent and increasing, better hope we make it to other side." the armor began to shake slighty as he gain more speed, seeing the massive shield wall in front of him, the shield became visible, radiating with violent blue energy, there were diamonds he couldn't make up, they slowly begin to shine, as it fired multiple beams in his direction, he dodged most of them, there it was a small tiny hole, all he had to do was fly through it, not before attempting to dodge a beam which cut right through his helmet cutting right his cheek like a dagger, blood soon flow from the wound.

"Commander! Watch out!" but it was too late, he saw it, two huge diamonds form within the shield emerge fired their beams scoring a direct hit at both his shoulders, he scream out in pain.

"Critical damage! System faliure critical! Shoulder armor breached! We are losing power, and your shoulder blades are cracking, we need to turn back, we are sitting ducks out here, another direct hit, we are finished! Stark... Stark! Can you hear me?" Stark felt the immense pain all over his body, his vision blurred, he tried to concentrate before regaining his senses.

"Commander! Can you hear me!"

"I... am... fine! We need to... divet all emergency reserves to the engines~"

"Thats SUICIDE! WE REALLY NEED TO~"

"DO AS I SAY! OR WE ARE ALL DEAD! THIS IS A DIRECT ORDER! PUNCH IT!" Priscilla sighed heavily, close her eyes as they flew forward, more diamonds formed, they both saw it, diamonds every size channeling their beams, this time there was no warning, they were only inches away from the hole, before the beam fired engulfing them in a flash of light.

Anna felt a small burning sensation in her heart, she felt the cold slowly fading away bit by bit, she watched as Elsa walked towards Elza, placing her hand a few inches away from her, Elza deep in sorrow hadn't notice her, Elsa decided to try a more direct approach.

 _"Elza."_ She spoke tenderly with a slight smile. Elza looked up, in a split second, threw her hands around Elsa, cried even more, but this time it was tears of joy knowing she had someone who would understand her, Elsa hugged her in return, seeing the counterpart of her sister, she swore she will protect Anna at all costs.

 _"Elza, this... this isn't your fault... you did what you had to do."_

"But after all... what I had even done... you... you would forgive me..."

"You were never in control... most of it, I mean you tried, but you save her..."

 _"Let it go... you did everything in your power to save her... you freed her from the darkness."_

"But... I kidnap you Anna, I even tried to trap you in the illusion, how does this~"

"Are we sisters or not? Lets forget who is right and who is wrong." Anna approach Elza wipping away her tears with her fingers. "You did all those things for me, but I don't care what or why you did it, as of now, you are forgiven! Lets start afresh as real sisters."

"Oh..."

"So..." Anna put on her best puppy eyes, Elza nearly laughed, but Elsa had a better idea.

 _"There is plenty of room in my castle, even... unlimited amounts of Chocolates, even more, there is this free ring I am giving it to you as you are our sister, come stay with us."_ it didnt take long for her to give her answer, took the ring and wore it, it glitter briefly much to Elza's surprise.

 _"The glow you saw now confirms you as our sister! Good choice Sister!"_ Elsa smiled broadly, mentally giggling to herself.

 _"You played right into my hands! But everyone wins!"_ Elsa turn to Anna whispering in her ear, she could hardly contain herself from giggling herself.

 _This old life is over, today you start your new life, time for a change of scenery."_ Elsa raised her hands to the sky shot an ice beam as the environment around them turned back into the throneroom.

 _"Starting today, this is your life sister, everything here will be provided by me, its time we~"_

"Pardon me... erm your majesties... I am High Alchemist Alexander, me and my team are here to present to you a great and magnificent artefact, one we took a century after much failure, we have done it! Feast your eyes on the very artefact whose power is unrivalled in every aspect, behold the awesome power of primordial ice itself!" He took the golden laced square shape box walked a few on bended knee kneel before Elsa.

"You are dealing with an ancient power, this power will prove very useful, do be wary of its power, the energy emitting from it requires a great deal of concentration or you might find yourself... overwhelm, if you plan to merge with this power... you would be either at the mercy of its power or you might tame it, but I warn you this far outweighs the current power of your magnetar staff."

 _"What about the gods, will I be able to stand up to them if I use this power?_ "

"This power is like a wild raging lion, for defeating the gods, that remains to be seen, the decision is ultimately yours." Elsa glanced at Anna, Elza and everyone around her, knowing well without her everything would fall into chaos, the choice was clear, she open the box, there it was, a blue triangular shard, the size of her hand only slightly bigger, she felt tremendous power emitting from it as it suddenly came to life. Anna felt the stirring within her grew stronger, she could herself nearly sweating, she wiped it off dismissing jt completely, Elsa touched it with her hand, the immense power immediately flow throughout her body.

 _"Anna you need to stand back, this power is volatile..."_ she nodded taking a step back, Elsa took her staff, place her hands on the crystal, lightning flow within it shattering it, now took the blue shard placing it on top of the staff, the shard started to shake violently, flickering getting worse by the second.

"Your majesty, you must contain, if not we are going to have a massive explosion on our hands!" said Alexander. Both Anna and Elza place their hands a few inches on the shard along with Elsa.

 _"What are you doing... you need to~"_

"I am not leaving you here Elsa! We do this together... ugh, this power... is... very... too... strong... must..." the shard glowed white sending a bolt of white lightning across the throneroom, Anna press further, the warmth getting stronger, she even felt more sweat coming down her forehead which Elsa and Elza noticed but diverted their attention back to the situation.

"Can't control it... must... must... try to..." Elza pushed too much, the blue shard reacted knocking her with a powerful force straight into the wall, rendering her unconscious.

 _"NO! You have gone too far!"_ Elsa grabbed the shard, absorbing its power, feeling the veins in her body crying out in excruciating pain, her organs and cybernetics implants felt the cosmic power overwhelming them, every cell in her body was either transform or died instantly, blood emerge from her eyes and nose, Elsa felt blood rising from her mouth, but she ignore it, mustering every inch of her power seeing her hands glow radiantly Anna's suddenly turn pinkish red then it happen, fire came right out of her hands, Elsa stood astounded seeing it grow stronger.

 _"How are you doing it Anna?"_ Said Elsa nearly losing her concetration, she felt a sharp pain coursing through her, Anna noticed her hair slowly begin to disintegrate.

"Elsa... your hair its... its starting disappear..."

 _"The power... its exceeding too powerful! I can't contain it... Anna, I... am not... feeling... too good..."_

"No Elsa! You...can't give up... I need..." the shard glow brighter, while Elsa knew it was only a matter of time, focus more of her power tuning it into a powerful beam, she can already feel herself weakening.

 _"Anna... I can't..."_ spill out the blood from her mouth.

"We can! Just a bit more... come on~"

 _"Not this time Anna... you... two... must... rule... together... now, I... Love... Y_... _You!"_ Elsa tighten her grip on the shard, before turning into solid ice, then both her and the shard exploded, the pieces fell onto the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ELSA!" rushed to pick the pieces, trying her best to piece them together, but it only melted in her hands to liquid, Anna fell on her kneels broke into tears sobbing intensely, feeling completely lost for the first time in forever, she felt like someone took a knife and stab it through her heart, Elsa's death was felt kingdom wide, sending all of them into deep mourning. In the distance, out of sight of everyone stood a being with six pair of white great eagle wings watched silently, a tear ran down her cheek.

"Truly... she was a great goddess and a loving sister... but hope yet remains even in the darkest night..."


	9. Chapter 9 The Prime Celestial

**"Hey guys! I finally found the time to write this chapter, let me tell you it took a very long time to come up with this one, for those of you Brandy and Whiskers fans, both of them will make a wonderful to the royal family, I can't empathize how important they are to the story, how you ask? Keep reading on to find out, the story is developing as intended, the next chapter you might see them being their usual self's, who knows, maybe they could get along with Elsa and Anna, time will tell, enjoy reading!"**

 _Wow! Ha ha ha_

 _Who's a little like water and oil?  
Brandy and Mr. Whiskers  
What's in the kettle and ready to boil?  
Brandy and Mr. Whiskers_

 _One smelly rabbit and one pampered pooch  
Fell from a plane with no parachutes  
Got stuck in a jungle putting down roots,  
Brandy and Mr. Whiskers_

 _Side by side,  
Different as day or night  
But it's quite alright sharing a life in the trees  
Nose to nose,  
They can be friends or foes  
Whether they're whining or minding their manners,  
They're driving each other bananas!_

 _(Brandy and Mr. Whiskers,  
Brandy and Mr. Whiskers,  
Brandy and Mr. Whiskers,  
Ahh...)_

 _What will it take for your friendship to thrive?  
Brandy and Mr. Whiskers  
Can you avoid being eaten alive?  
Brandy and Mr. Whiskers_

 _You snooty little cutie with your nose in the air,  
You overly dramatic aromatic hare  
They'll barely survive the fate that they share,  
A dysfunctional brother and sister  
Ay-ay-ay-ay,  
Brandy and Mr. Whiskers!  
Ha ha ha ha! _

**Chapter 9: The Prime Celestial**

Hans heard a loud banging and breaking of objects opposite of his room, the past days he spend reading everything about the culture, structure anything which was considered important or unimportant he devoted all his time to reading, being under house arrest, his access was severely limited, he ignored it trying to refocus all his attention on his personal study, yet it grew louder and louder to his surprise he felt the temperature in his room growing slight warmer, he walk to the door, opening it gazing at the red swirling portal which kept changing color from blue to crimson red."This is most strange, portals aren't supposed to do that, better take a closer look at this closer." Upon closer inspection came to a conclusion.

"Somebody is very much throwing a fit in there, hold on.. Do I hear.. Bottles? No one in this kingdom even drinks or eats unless it's on a exclusive occasion, maybe it's time I took a closer.." Hans touch the portal instantly transporting him into Anna's room, Anna took notice of him immediately, her blazing eyes burn with both sorrow and fury.

"YOU?!" Anna without any hesitation threw a fireball at him, Hans quickly dodged it, spoke trying to calm her down.

"Princess Anna, please, you need to calm yourself.. I am not your enemy!" Anna ignore him threw three fireballs at him, Hans dodged two narrowly missing the third.

"LIAR! Elsa… Elsa is… dead! You DID THIS! You plan to KILL HER!" Hans eyes widened in shock, Anna raced towards him, but Hans ran to the opposite side of her bed, both of them on opposite sides.

"Wh~What?! Anna believe me! I never wanted her dead! I never did! You have to~" Anna raised her hands, a burst of flames emerge from her palms, Hans turned his head sideways, the flames kissing the very edge of his face, Anna seeing her chance, move forward punching him hard on his jaw, she attempted to punch him again but Hans caught her hand.

"LET GO OF ME! I WILL BURN YOUR FACE… I WILL!" Giving him a death stare.

"Anna, I am not responsible for Elsa's death! Your sister gave me a chance to live, she saw in me something... I have no clue why… but hear me out, I don't… I never want to cause any pain…"

"Pain?! The only pain around here is you HANS! YOU ARE THE MONSTER! YOU kill millions in the great war! You DIE TODAY!" Hans felt his hand burning up fast before letting go of her hand in pain, he saw her hands emit two bright golden beams coming straight for him, this time he was sure Anna had no intention of missing.

Elsa heard a deep voice calling out to her, she awoke with her eyes wide open, seeing nothing but blinding white light all around her, a small pile of bricks began to form together, within a few seconds became a throne, she took a look at her hands, it was the same like before, her cheeks, hair and everything seemed normal.

 _"Am I dead, or is this~"_ looking at her hands before hearing a voice in distance, seeing three glowing white figures sitting on three great white thrones, they wore white robes their cascading light filled the environment.

"Your physical body is dead, but your soul lives, welcome to the second heaven or should I say Paradise, where the worthy go to their eternal rest, but you Elsa… your time has not come, there is still so much you need to accomplish.."

 _"Who or what are you?"_ said Elsa, took a step forward taking a closer look, came to the conclusion they were female.

"Come no closer, for our power is far too great for you to comprehend, we are the prime judge of the worlds you once live, here you are now in the second heaven." the one on the left spoke.

"I am Prime Sentinel, the watchful eye of the past, present, and future, you Elsa has been deemed worthy to enter the second heaven, many never gazed or even step foot here, but here you are.." the figure on the right spoke.

"I am the Prime Prophetess, the events which was, are to come and will come, I have it all! Elsa, this world is great turmoil, the events leading to rise and fall of your kingdom is written, you cannot ignore them it will come to past~"

 _"You mean... my kingdom is in danger? But my sisters, they are capable, they can deal with the threat~"_

"They are incapable of what is going to come, your kingdom is going to fall... by hands of the fallen Olympians, currently they are hard at work subjecting the world into worship, this is the beginning, it gets much worse to the point where they will begin conquest of your kingdom~" Elsa's heart began to beat faster.

 _"But.. my kingdom is the powerful kingdom on earth, with magic we should be able to stop~"_

"Magic is lethal weapon true, but it's insufficient, abuse it and suffer for it, your people are adapt in using magic, but compared with the might of the Olympians and their billions of soldiers, sadly, it will take months to pierce your defenses but once they do~"

 _"There must be a way for me to save my sisters and my kingdom, tell me... what do I need to do?"_ the primes paused for a moment before speaking again.

"Its been decreed by the Holy One, your kingdom and everything including your sisters must fall~"

 _"What? NO! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS..."_ Elsa threw herself down on her knees.

 _"I will pay any price... even myself... take me... but show me how to save them~"_ rivers of tears rolling down her eyes. Before they can even speak, a glowing figure appeared before them, Elsa gaze at it, seeing she was the same only her radiance far exceeded them, she wore a golden crown, her golden light encompassing theirs, they immediately fell to their feet.

"Leave us, for I so desire to speak with her."

"Yes Holy One!" they said unison.

"Elsa, fear not, I am the Holy One, the mediator and the Great High Priestess to all worlds including yours.. your world is of interest to me, much as there is to be said about your sacrifice,

Your soul will be ripped apart by the endless flames of the primordial power of ice and snow itself, you shall experience very extreme excruciating suffering, your mind will be torn apart like a million hands pulling you and the very fires themselves shall devour you whole, your screams like a million mothers screaming from the pain of childbirth is going to heard throughout the heavens, your soul may not survive, are you ready to begin?" Elsa felt her heart melted like wax, knowing well what she needed to do steel herself.

 _"Let it...be done."_ The Holy One closed her eyes as the ground below Elsa collapsed below her, she fell passed multiple worlds before ending in the great lake of primordial ice, the blue fires burning endlessly, down she went falling deeper and deeper into the depths of the bottomless pit, Elsa tried to swim up but felt like something pulling her back down, then it came, she begin to feel her fingers melting like butter, her feet caught fire before she yell out in extreme pain.

 _"YYYAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Elsa saw before her memories of her, Anna, her parents and those she loved flash before her, the pain intensified, the fires spread to her shoulders making their way up her neck down to her body engulfing her fully, with her last breath she screamed out.

"AANNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ARRGGHHHH!" with that she was gone, The Holy One watched from the third heaven everything happening to Elsa, turned away both second and third heavens bow their heads in silence.

"Far be it to be over." a tear rolled down her eye.

Deep within the heart of the throne city of Elsadria, high director Andria after years of hard work and research prepare herself for what could be the breakthrough of the century, she remove one the safety measure of the two rectangular shaped cryo chambers, there were however many others, unfortunately most were either breached or contaminated by the nuclear fallout during the great wars, after painstakingly managing to secure the last of the animals chambers, she conducted a thorough scan on all of them, the results nearly discouraged her.

"Years after years of hard work, many died in cryostasis? Guess this what I get for mankind destroying the planet... wait a moment... a dog and a rabbit test positive, excellent! Brandy is the dog's name, hmm let's dig further." Andria did a background check after five minutes was surprised at the results.

"Fascinating! You have the intelligence of a human being, only a bit more, let's do a physical check, you are four point three feet tall, blonde colored straight dog ears, a darker blonde coat and blue eyes. She also has a little black nose on her short snout.

"Ms Brandy, you checked out, let's wake you up! Initiate decryo procedures! Time I introduce you to the thirty-first century!" The glass panel soon opened releasing the cold air, Brandy opened her eyes for the first time rubbed her head then it hit her.

"WHISKERS! YOU... Where am I?" Brandy gaze around admiring the architecture of the lab.

"Ms Brandy Harrington of the Florida Harringtons, my name is Doctor Andria, High Director of the science division and I like to~"

"Ya whatever, can you direct me to the nearest mall, I am so in need of new clothes and why am I wearing this jumbsuit? Eww!"

"Ms Brandy, we can talk about it later, there is a few things I need to brief you about~" Brandy look at her fingernails totally ignoring her.

"What is the date and year?" she demanded.

"Its twenty-first august, the year is thirty thousand one hundred, welcome to the thirty-first century~" Brandy eyes flew wide opened in shock then anger.

"THIRTY-FIRST CENTURY?! WHISKERS! YOU IDIOT! ARRRGHHHHHH!"

"He drives me nuts! For two years trapped with him in the Amazon jungle, all he does is annoy me! ARRGGHHHH! He is just so stupid! Everyday I have to put with up with his antics! ARGH, ARGH, ARRGGHHHH!"

"Ms Brandy, I am certain we can work this out, why don't we wake him up and then we~"

"Not now! I am TOO ANGRY! Not a single day he does anything smart, everytime he is with me he does stupid things, and I ended up being a laughing stock!"

"Alright, if you would just calm down~"

"CALM DOWN? I wasted centuries of my life stuck in a stupid cryo-chamber and for what? His mistake! He was supposed to wake me up in a hundred years for my disease to be cured, now I am stuck here in the wrong timeline, because of HIM, ARRGGHHHH!"

"Ms Brandy, either you calm down or I will do it myself, let me~"

"I am a HERRINGTON! I have rights and you are going to tell me where is Whiskers NOW!" Brandy bared her teeth like a lion ready to attack.

"Ms Brandy, if you insist on attacking me~"

"Thats IT!" Brandy raced towards her intending on getting the information she wanted from her by any means, Andria seeing she had no choice used her power, stopping Brandy dead in her tracks, Brandy tried moving her feet but to no avail.

"I CAN'T MOVE?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, YOU FREAK!" she found herself being slam into a chair, her arms, legs and her body glue to it.

"I AM A HERRINGTON! I AM SUING YOU DAMAGES!"

"Silence! For verbal abuse I am fully capable of bringing you to the queen and let her judge you! Or I can completely remove your ability to speak even worse turn you into a vegetable, I can do much worse with my telekinetic abilities, so you either hold your tongue or lose it, choose now.." Brandy gulped seeing her eyes glowing purple and her body radiating with power rethink her approach.

"Let's try again, this time try not to interrupt me when I am speaking, I am going to release you when I do I expect no more abusive words from you, if not, I will send you flying straight to the throneroom myself this is your only warning, any questions?"

"Whiskers, where is he? Is he alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Remarkable, she shows extraordinary care for him even for a selfish individual like herself, let's see how this goes." Andria thought to herself. Andria with a wave of her hand released Brandy from her power, Brandy felt control of her entire body returning to her.

"Before I take you to him, why is he so important to you, is he another one of your toys when you get bored you tossed him aside without a care or thought?" Brandy deeply sighed.

"Yes... I mean no... I mean... its just...my life will totally stink without him."

"You do care about him, here he is! Like you he very well preserved, you have no clue how fortunate you are, most of the animals apart from the two of you didn't stand a chance due to poor conditions, as you can see he is still the same the last you saw him." Brandy feast her eyes through the glass panel seeing Whiskers sleeping soundly, wearing a white jumpsuit like hers.

"Time to wake him up, activiating decyro proceedures, he should be awake momentarily." Seeing the glass panel vanished, Andria tapped her finger on his forehead twice, Whiskers opened his eyes gently seeing Brandy's deep blue eyes smiling longingly at him.

"Brandy? You still look the same, although younger without makeup~"

"Whiskers, there is something I want to tell you, you should know~"

"Oh I know, I know, you bought me a big brithday! But that seems a bit far fetch because you never bought me anything.. I know, a box of carrots!"

"No Whiskers, you woke me up in the thirty-first century! Of All things! One hundred years were my exact words, you so totally messed Up! ARGH!"

"But Brandy, the number three thousand is my lucky number, and you still are beautiful even after centuries~" Brandy rubbed her forehead.

"You IDIOT! After my owners brought back from the Amazon forest, I went shopping and told you to set timer to a hundred years, but look where we are now! The Thirty-first century! You Pinhead! All the precious time, wasted on sleeping!"

"The Thirty-First century? Wow! Explains why the lights, the environment is so shiny, bright and so technologically advanced, we are going to have fun together!"

"OFF ALL THE~ ARRGGGHHH Whiskers if you think I am going to spend another day with your stinky... wait a minute, you don't stink anymore, how is this~"

"Oh you are referring to his stench, I got rid of it, the odour was just too overbearing, and the white jumpsuit he is wearing ensures he is sparkly clean twenty-four hours a day." Brandy smiled lifting him up with her hands sniffing him.

"For once you smell good! The jumpsuit totally fits you, because you are one with it! Never take it off!"

"But Brandy, you have one yourself too, although it makes you look unfashionable by the looks of it."

"AARRGGHH Whiskers! You always find to ruin a good moment, why can't just be sweet for once, is it too much to~"

"If you two are done arguing, there is something you both should see, the thirty-first century is not what you think it is, many things have changed while you both been asleep, let me show you..." leading them to balcony she dispel the illusion, revealing the great city and all its glory before them.

"Whiskers? Are we in heaven?" her mouth fell opened.

"Brandy, We are! Look at all those all tall skyscrapers, so shiny, so dazzling and~"

"Feel free to call it whatever suits your fantasy, but allow me to introduce you to the great throne city of Elsadria! My home and yours too, from as far as your eye can see this is the greatest city on earth, none can match it!"

"So totally true! The sun, the gigantic statues, the huge castles, the size... it's super gigantic, the glittering towers, it's so beautiful!" said Brandy her fixated on the royal castle.

"That Brandy is where the queen lives and her sisters, we are going to meet them right now, come along we are taking a portal there~"

"No way, no portals, me and Whiskers are taking a cab there~"

"But Brandy portals are fun, though I do a fuzzy feeling after I take one."

"The fuzzy feeling is your vomit coming from your mouth, this is why I never take portals, where do we find a cab around here?" Andria having none of it, conjure a portal in front of them sucking them both in, coming out within the outer court of the throne castle, Brandy instantly vomited on arrival.

"Bleh.. Bleeehhhh, Ugh! This is why I never take portals... whoa! Where are we, this place stretches on forever~"

"This is the royal gardens, the only destination I am allowed to travel, beyond that requires my rank to be greater, now we walk, stay close to me, here in the throne castle is like entering another world altogether very easy to get lost if you are not familiar this place."

"Yeah! Reminds me of you Brandy, you were lost the forest for weeks after your so-called date tried to eat you, then you came back crying like a big baby, you should have it, priceless!" Brandy exploded with rage kick Whiskers so hard he flew upwards heading beyond the inner court into the old castle itself.

"You really need to control yourself, the gravity here is almost non-existent, we best hurry before the royal guards find him, they won't take too kindly to intruders~"

"Why didn't you tell this place had no gravity?! Great, now we are going to take forever to find him, can we just fly there~"

"Your tone is getting out of hand again, flying is very strictly prohibited, not even the nobles are allowed to fly here, with the exception of a few royals, otherwise it's our laws, we can always take portals but you are unable to endure the trip so we will just walk." said Andria firmly.

"ARRGGHHH Fine, let's walk, when I get my hands on that bunny, I am taping his mouth shut!"

"You ought to be more fortunate he has enhanced body endurance, even strength, courtesy of me, if not you both won't breathe the fresh air here in this grand castle, the air itself is infinite thanks to our powers whom maintain it day after day, unlike your menial labours, we do it because we enjoy what we do without the curse of being repaid with material possession. Andria walked ahead while Brandy followed her hoping she find Whiskers before the guards do.

"Wow! So this is what royalty looks like! Do they have pizzas, I love pizzas! Hey anyone have pizzas? I want ten sausage pizzas please, Hello! Anyone there?" Whiskers gazed around the large square-shaped courtyard, the castle walls surrounding it, the two large fountains in the middle of the courtyard, a few inches away from each other.

"Shiny mirrorish floor! I can see my on reflection, boy Whiskers do you look so handsome, this jumpsuit so neat and stylish, Nah stylish is Brandy's thing~" the castle doors open wide, Whiskers instantly noticed a female figure in a ice dress walking towards him.

"Beautiful lady in blue, she must be a angel!" He walked towards her, Elza stopped, staring at Whiskers who was infatuated smiled at her drool coming out from his mouth.

"A walking white bunny standing upright, even wearing a jumpsuit, I need to know where he comes from, what's with the drooling?" She thought to herself.

"You must be a angel! You are so astoundingly beautiful! Can we out a date? Set a time and I will be there!" Elza giggled loudly.

"This bunny is surprisingly funny and a bit cute, what is his name?" picking him up with her arms.

"What is your name?"

"Whiskers, Mister Whiskers, and you are the most beautiful lady in the world, your eyes are so sparkly like the oceans, your blond hair like the dawn and your gown even prettier than the Arctic itself, would you be mine forever?!" Elza smiled broadly.

"How flattering of you Mister Whiskers, I am Elza and its real nice to meet you." Whiskers didn't respond but simply stare at her eyes, Brandy finally reached the old castle seeing Elza and Whiskers together burn with jealousy.

Hans finding himself cornered with no room for escape, saw with his own eyes Anna blazing with power, her clothes were on fire but they didn't burn up, her eyes burn with a fiery vengeance, there was nothing to stop her, with Elsa gone she was given free reign she grabbed him by his neck slamming him hard into the wall, her right burning hand a few inches away from his face, he felt his face melting in pain, even his neck was starting to burn up fast, he tried once more to reason with Anna.

"Anna please hear me out! I have nothing to do with your sister's death, not even close, come to your senses please, I am begging you please just~ack~"

"You are only here because my sister allow it! but she is gone, today here and now, I will finish what she fails! Beg for the sweet release of death!"

"Anna... ack... killing me won't bring her back... Don't do this... it's not what Elsa would~"

"SHUT UP! YOU HAVE SMEARED THE NAME OF MY SISTER FAR TOO LONG!" Anna tightened her grip, focused her powers bringing it with full force, raising her hand before bringing it down, Hans closed his eyes expecting to feel the full brunt of her power but it never came, Anna began to feel a sharp object pointing behind her purple cape, she turned to see a sharp sword, its blade at her neck.

"HALT! CEASE AND DESIST IMMEDIATELY! Do nothing foolish, if you use any of your powers on me, know your legs and hands will be lost to you forever, release him now! For I am the queen of the highest legion of angels myself!" Anna recognised the authority in her voice released Hans before turning punching him hard knocking him out.

"An acceptable action! Any other choice will be extremely unpleasant, I have to deliver a message for you Anna, the verdict of the divine heavens has been decreed, your sister Elsa has yet to be justified in her actions and sarifice~"

"What actions and sacrifice? You must tell me more! Where is she?"

"She is beyond anything you can comprehend outside of your known universe, she has given up Everything to ensure your contiune survival for the events to come, she knows not but I can assure you, she is being judged by the Holy Trinity, the price she has paid... you may never fully understand only she can, everything is going to fall in its proper order."

"What order? Take me to them, I need her back, I can live without her..."

"None may approach them without proper permission, not even me, if we were to stand in their presence we will surely be destroyed without them even gazing at us." Anna seeing it was hopeless but she wouldn't be stopped.

"There has got to be another way! They spoke to you, let me speak with them!"

"It's not possible, your persistence is admirable, but recognise these are all powerful beings, perfect in everyway, they see all, they know all and they are in full control of everything! We are like mere ants in their sight, the wise thing to do is... wait, the verdict has been made, your sister has been JUSTIFIED! With me now to the old castle!" They instantly vanished, reappearing in the castle courtyard.

"Get away from him!" yell Brandy charging forward, Elza barely had time to react before Brandy knock her down barely her teeth.

"Whiskers is mine! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" Brandy felt herself being knocked back into the wall, feeling a slight burning sensation.

"Touch my sister again and it will be much worse, stand down right now!" shouted Anna. Brandy seeing her power rethink what she was going to do next, another blast like that might be lethal.

"All of you calm down! Anna and you, stop this at once! I command you!" Brandy and Anna approached each other cautiously, Elza made the first move.

"Who are you? And is this your~"

"Friends, I mean very good friends, and I am Brandy Herrington of the Florida Herringtons, did the sky just turn dark?"

"I am Supreme Justiciarius Ascendant Queen Elza! I together with my sister rule this kingdom which you have already known I assumed, Anna care to introduce yourself?"

"I am Anna, I mean Sovereign Prime Queen Anna! We are the ones who ruled this kingdom, I wished you can get to know my sister Elsa, she does like to welcome everyone... this darkness is getting thicker, now there is lightning too? This is strange~" the sky split open as the blinding bright light shone acrosss the sky consuming the darkness, lighning struck around them.

"Hey! What's that bright shining light thinging, its so bright, brighty bright!" said Whiskers, then it happened, an immensely powerful light came down with the power of a octodellion suns in the middle of the courtyard, the blast was so powerful everyone was knock back, the power radiating from it was like a very strong wind, the white light soon ceased giving way to a glowing female figure dressed in pure white dress, the glowing blue snowflakes on her shoulders, along with armored white gaultlets, leggings and sabontons.

"Elsa?" said Anna making her way towards her.

"Wait Anna, she may not be~" her eyes opened gazing at Anna.

 _"Anna!"_ Before Anna can react, Elsa grabbed into a hug rubbing her back. Elza, Whiskers and Brandy made their towards them.

"Elsa! You look beautiful and even more beautiful than before! The white dress, the cape, Wow!"

 _"And even more powerful than I was too, I am Prime Celestial Elsa, first born of all the celestials, watch this!"_ Elsa waved her hands to the sky, turning day into night, wave both hands as the stars appeared in the night sky all of them glowing at once.

 _"And this!"_ Elsa wiggled her fingers, creating ice scuptures of all of them, breathing into them life, they began to move on their own. Elsa even gave them wings enabling them to fly freely.

 _"This is just a fraction of my newfound powers! I am not the snowqueen of ice and snow anymore, I am Ice and Snow myself! I wield the power of Aos its vast power is mine to command, oh and who are our new guests here?"_ Elsa smiled at them, shrank to their height much to everyone's surprise as Brandy and Whiskers stepped forward. Elsa touched the ice sculptures, they soon disintegrated into snowform, she absorbed them back into her hand.

"I am Brandy Herrington of the Florida Herringtons, this is my very good friends Whiskers!"

 _"The Herringtons... I remember them, they were diplomats before thre wars started, they even left you a Will, Brandy, you and Whiskers are the first intelligent beings of your species_ , _they wrote you a Will."_

"Wait a second, how did you know?"

 _"Before they passed on, they wanted to ensure their name will carry on, you were their choice! So in accordance with the will, By my authority of Supreme Queen, I hereby bestow upon you to the position of Duchess,_ _Congratulations Duchess Brandy!"_ said Elsa happily. Brandy hardly believe her ears before leaping for joy.

"YES! YEEESSSSSS! OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU! THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH!" waging her tail, shaking Elsa's hand elated.

"Hurray! So happy for you Brandy! Err what does a Duchess do?" Elsa turned her attention to Whiskers.

 _"You are going to find out soon, for now its getting late, Brandy and Whisksers, I like to see you both, I have special for the both if you, for now let's get you to your room."_ Elsa closed her eyes before opening them briefly.

"Wait, how did we get here so fast~" asked Anna.

 _"The power of Aos gives me abilities you would think impossible, combine with the vast source of magic here, I can do what I couldn't do before like this!"_ Whiskers smell something very familiar turning to see a dozen boxes of pizza.

"PIZZA! COME TO PAPA! PIZZA, PIZZA, PIZZA!" Whiskers opened one box after another consuming the pizza greedily.

"Can you time travel, stop time or even go back in time?" asked Elza.

 _"Time travel? Go back in time? No, but I can freeze time for a short period, I can manipulate reality but not entirely, like those pizzas, Brandy and Whiskers, here is your room."_ Elsa gave the card keys to both of them, Brandy eagerly open it before seeing their room, Brandy gazed at it, the crimson queen size beds oppose of each other, the silverish walls with expansive painting of Queen Elizabeth the first and four more female monarchs, a purple couch facing the beds, a few small tables, two wardrobes and a very spacious bathroom.

"Wow!" Both Brandy and Whiskers said unison.

 _"Wait! One more thing, your clothing needs changing."_ Elsa changed Brandy's jumpsuit into a red collared shirt, with a pink blazer, pink pants, red belt and red shoes."

"Amazing! All my favourite colors! Thank you!"

"Wow! Do me next!" said Whiskers excitedly.

 _"Certainly!"_ Elsa wiggle her fingers changing Whiskers jumpsuit into a white collared shirt, black belt and black pants.

 _"This will do, enjoy your new rooms! See you in the morning."_ Elsa smiled before turning back to her sisters to her original size, placed her hands on sisters shoulders seeing them teleport.

"How does she do all these things Brandy?" said Whiskers awestruck by what he saw.

"You tell me Whiskers, you are the magician, you did magic before."

"I have not got a clue~"

"Ugh come on Whiskers, we have a long day tomorrow."

 **"Hey Guys! First of all, you are going to see more of Elza, Anna, Whiskers and Brandy, Elsa herself will no doubt be there with them too, what can she do? You are going to find out soon in the following chapters, she is Not a Mary Sue, she does have a few weaknessess, if you are wondering what powers Elsa now possess well you will ses it the next chapters! Enjoy!"**


	10. Chapter 10: Personal Desires

**I am BACK! Yes I am finally back! Very sorry for the long delay, I had issues and Writer's Block I had to deal with, it wasn't easy, even felt like the world was ending and some nights I tried sleeping still feeling like a zombie in the morning but here is Chapter 10! And you are going to love what is coming in the next few chapters too! I have plans to make this story beyond great! So enjoy reading and see you at the end if this chapter! After much thought I felt Brandy And Mr Whiskers will have a significant role to play in this story, but let me tell you, Both Elsa and Anna are the Main Characters, finally you will see Elsa's powers in a way where both Frozen and the upcoming Frozen 2 could never deliver.  
**

 **Chapter 10 Personal Desires.**

Elsa went through each document thoroughly both piles of reports on the side if her icy crescent desk, signing multiple documents at the time, her hand moving faster at superhuman speeds, barely feeling the need to stop she continues on within five minutes she had finished every single report personally signed by her, with a wave of both her hands instantly teleported them to their respective recipentians, lay back into her chair took a quick glance at the status report of her great kingdom.

 _"My military is only three hundred soldiers? This needs to be fixed immediately!"_ Elsa took a closer look much to her disappointment.

"In regards to the military, given our status of kingdom affairs, it would be in our interest to focus more developments of the architecture and the pursuit of further knowledge… What a poor decision Kristoff, you put a small defence force in charge to protect a vast kingdom?" Elsa rubbed her forehead.

 _"Kristoff, we need to talk about this, but I need a more qualified commander, someone who is more skilled in this role, what's this, multiple military projects shelved, the latest defence designs delays even upgrades for my kingdom further rejected by Kristoff?_ " Elsa eyes flashed fiery white before unleashing two beams at the report disintegrating it.

 _"My kingdom is opened to any hostile attacks! Kristoff, I really think a reevaluation of the command structure is sorely needed and I will start with you!"_ Elsa took a quick glance at the clock.

 _"This will not happen, starting tomorrow I am going to set everything right, Kristoff I should remove from the military altogther, but I want to hear your say, tomorrow..."_

 _"It's eleven in the evening already?"_ Elsa shifted her attention back to the white rectangular screen with norse runic words, held out her right hand, ice began to appear taking the form of Brandy and the other of Whiskers.

 _"Your profile is hidden behind a complex firewall? What are the Herringtons hiding from me, getting pass this will take awhile, maybe it's time for a more personal approa_ _ch."_ Elsa with a wave of her hand open the balcony window, ran a few steps before leaping off, soar upwards into the glittering starry sky, admiring the sky as she flew towards her intended destination savouring each moment, she felt free and unbound.

Brandy and Whiskers stared at the starry night the stars radiant in all their glory, seeing a few of them race across the sky, taking a sip of both soda and cheeseburgers, they lay down beside each other, lost in awe and wonder, before Brandy broke the silence.

"Whiskers, we totally are in heaven, look at the stars they are glowing brighter than usual, normal stars aren't like this."

"Oh Brandy, look. ! A shooting star! Quick get me my camera, we are going to be so famous!"

"Uh, Whiskers, no one cares about shooting stars, it's like so old news and we have no camera, this place is tech free~"

"But Brandy! I want this a moment we share together, think about it! You, Me and Mr shooting star! We get to meet their family and we become superstars!" Brandy sighed deeply.

"Whiskers, no one makes friends with stars, they are like unintelligent objects in the hierarchy of the celestial system duh, even a monkey can tell you that~"

"Monkeys?! Where? Monkey wax, where is my monkey wax, I am going to get you, evil monkeys beware Mr Whiskers will rid you of your~"

"How did... where did that come from?" Whiskers turned around to see a barrel of monkey wax, along with a rifle, he excitedly ran towards it.

"Alrighty then! Who's first~"

"Whiskers, there are no... monkeys~" Brandy took a quick glance to see five brown monkeys, it didn't much to imagine what was going next.

"Evil monkeys prepare to be waxified! We will start with you tall brown one, COME HERE!" The monekys scattered in all different directions, the first monkey ran towards Brandy, Whiskers pulled the trigger as a bolt flew towards her, the monkey dodged running off in another direction.

"Ew, Ew, EW, EWW! Sticky Icky! Whiskers! My suit! Watch where you firing that thing!" shouted Brandy.

"Sorry Brandy... look out Brandy! I will save you!" Whiskers took aim at the monkey, but the bolt again landed on Brandy instead.

"Thats it! Give me that NOW!"

"Brandy the evil monkeys must be stopped! See I got two, another five more and we save the world!" said Whiskers excitedly.

"I am going to save the world from YOU! Get over here!" roar Brandy, chased Whiskers around the balcony. The monkeys stood aside cheering them on, Brandy tried to run faster but Whiskers was a lot faster making it hard for her to close the gap.

"Why are you always like this Whiskers? Every time I want to do something sweet with you, it backfires! You make my life a living hell, You BONEHEAD!"

"Excuse sister, you never let me have any fun~" said Whiskers stopping to confront her.

"Your Fun is STUPID AND LAME~"

"You are a self-centered, obsessed, possessive and so full of yourself! It's YOU, YOU AND YOU! Always, ALWAYS YOU!" Whiskers yell, an angry tear rolled down her eye.

"Oh yeah? You are DUMB, STUPID, NAIVE AND STINKY, you even crushed on the queen! What were you thinking?!"

"Brandy! You are just so MEAN! She isn't! This why I like her more than I like you! YOU BIG MEANIE!" Another tear rolled down her eye, Brandy wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face, feeling her anger rising.

"YOU LIKE HER MORE THAN ME?! I TOOK CARE OF YOU FOR THREE STUPID YEARS! EVERYDAY, I COULD HAVE CHOSE TO LEAVE YOU TO ROT! BUT DO YOU KNOW WHAT KEPT ME FROM LEAVING YOU?!"

"What? You threw off me the cliff, used me like a chair while you did your manicure and sacrifice me so you can get home~"

"Whiskers! You... You are the only best friend I have, even though, sniff, sniff... you stink most of the time."

"Brandy... I... I never knew you think of me this way... I am so... SORRY! I am NOT WORTHY OF BEING YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE!" said Whiskers weeping in front of her. Brandy bend down cuddling him to close her, her face nearly touching his.

"Whiskers, you are always my best friend... look at me for minute..." Brandy saw it in his tear soaked eyes, the eyes of compassion and remorse.

"Nothing or no one is going to come in between us, you and me together~" said Brandy smiling tenderly at him.

"Promise?" said Whiskers staring eagerly into her puppy blue eyes.

"Promise! Only one problem, how are we going to deal with these monkeys? They are carrying rifles too!"

 _"Let me take care of them, watch this!"_ saidElsa, as she flew over them, freezing two monkeys to the ground, she came down, reached out her right hand, unleashed five frostbolts on the third monkey freezing him instantly, she conjured a single ice sphere sucking them into the sphere which they had no hope of escaping.

 _"Monkeys, you have overstayed your welcome, go back to where you came from."_ a massive beam of Cyro-lightning came down, splitting itself into five separate beams obliterated the monkeys leaving no trace of them.

 _Let me get that off you.."_ said Elsa, with a wave of her hand remove the wax diverting them into the air, transformed into a giant snowflake dispersed it.

"How did you do that? I wanna try! I wanna try~"

 _"Slow down Whiskers, the powers I am using is way beyond you, see my kingdom is vastly governed by magic, it is the source of our powers, those monkeys came directly from you, with enough willpower and concentration those monkeys became real,_ _you need to~"_

"Hmm sounds kinda logical, OH! I know let's have an army of thousands of robotic machines we can be great~"

"Whiskers! No!" Brandy grab him covering his mouth with her hand. However it was far too late, they turned to see thousands of robotic monkeys descending from the sky, set foot in front of them, Elsa step forward in front of both of them.

 _"Brandy, let me take care of them, you may want to step back, stand down all of you!"_ the monkeys roar in defiance leading only to one outcome. Elsa eyes began to glow fiery blue, her dress glow radiantly Brandy and Whiskers covered her eyes from the blinding white light, she raised both her hands as two immense beams of cyro-lightning destroyed the first few monkeys,Elsa stomped her feet on the ground instantly ice spikes emerged pierced through their armor into their power core caused them to explode, one of them attempted to punch her but Elsa blocked it with her right hand, it tried to break free but it was no used, she held its hand firmly in her grip.

 _"You are DONE!"_ Elsa used her right hand punch through its armored chest, penetrated into its core, froze it before exploding into a dozen shards destroying the other machines in the process, Elsa conjured a massive blizzard the shards came down swiftly wiping out half their entire army.

 _"Time to end this!"_ Elsa flew upwards conjured an ice wall trapping all the monkeys inside, turn to the stars, close her eyes raised her hand pull five of them from the sky, they look like glowing small meteors their radiant light beautiful but deadly as they struck the ground destroyed them only smoke remained from their smothering bodies. Brandy and Whiskers hardly believe their own eyes.

"She is no queen... she is a~" said Whiskers, his eyes wide open in suprise and awe.

"Goddess! The Goddess Queen of Ice, she took out an army within a minute, incredible~"

"Goddess... I mean Goddess queen Elsa your power is magnificent beyond comprehension, consider me your~"

 _"No Whiskers, you are not a servant, Elsa will do nicely, I treat you and Brandy as my friends, Whiskers, you must control your imagination, magic works best when your imagination is strong, no more monkeys, or anything related to monkeys am I clear?"_

"Sure your mag~I meant Elsa!"

 _"Good! Whiskers you and Brandy are required to attend a coronation later at one in the evening tomorrow, I will be expecting the both of you, any questions?"_

"Oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH! YES! YES! YES! A chance to show everyone how awesome I am!" Said Brandy visualising herself in front of dozens of people.

"Elsa, did you know Brandy can sing, once she sang she drove the whole crowd crazy and we~" Brandy covered his mouth lifting him up by his ears tried to walk past her.

"Oh look at the time, we best be going to sleep, so see you in the morning buh-bye~"

"Brandy! It's a nice song you wrote, now its a good time to impress the queen~"

"Stop embarrassing me Whiskers, you have done enough~"

 _"If you don't mind Brandy, I really do enjoy a good song, just let it go, I am not here to judge you."_ said Elsa, sitting down on her ice throne smiling in anticipation, Brandy put Whiskers down as they both eagerly awaited, she cleared her throat, sang with all her heart.

"While you sleep, dream of me,

I'll be keeping our memories,

Living in my heart and soul,

Waiting for the day,

When we will be together again,

 _"Her voice is full of passion, longing and searching for someone to fill the void within her but who could it be?"_

Carry me to my love,

Ov'r the sea to the clouds above,

Where I know he is waiting for me,

Carry me to my love,

Ov'r the sea to the clouds above,

Take me away to the shining light,

Over the waves peaceful at night,

There among the stars glowing in the dark,

You watch over me,

Smiling down patiently,

"So...sweet... mesmerizing and tenderly..." said Whiskers drawing towards Brandy.

Carry me to my love,

Ov'r the sea to the clouds above,

Where I know he is waiting for me,

Carry me to my love,

Over the sea to the clouds above,

Carry me to my love,

Ov'r the sea to the clouds above,

Where I know he is waiting for me,

Carry me to my love,

Ov'r the sea to the clouds above,

 **"Now is a great time to look up youtube this song, Carry Me by Eurielle."**

Brandy bend down seeing into Whiskers eyes, she smiled blinking twice, place her hands on his cheeks before hugging him, a move that touched Elsa's heart, she clapped her hands several times rising from her throne.

High above the clouds, Stark struggled to maintain control seeing one system fail after another, he knew it was only a matter of time before he experience complete systems failure, he hope it will not be anytime soon, looking downwards from the clouds was what seem like a circular balcony, he tried maneuvering towards it hearing a deafening beeping sound.

"This thing is falling apart~"

"Give me all power to the engines, its either we get there or~"

"I am sorry sir, but this is end of the line for me, everything will shut down in ten seconds, it was an honor serving with you."

"What? I need you here at my~"

"Ten~" Stark pulled up, seeing he was losing power fast, even his heads up display was fading.

"Dammit! Come on, stick with me! Get me power back to navigations, I am losing too much attitude too fast, engage~"

"Five, navigations are gone, you will lose control momentarily, this is it! Brace yourself. She said before fading, Stark saw the balcony coming into view he suddenly found he had lost all power, he was now a rock falling from the sky.

"Oh... Damn!" Mr. Whiskers turn to see an object falling from the sky, grabbed Brandy's pants trying to get her attention.

"Brandy! Look its a black star! It's coming here!"

"Whiskers, stars are not black, they are white and glowing, sheesh~"

 _"A black star? Odd, where is it Whiskers?"_

"There! There! Look! It's heading our direction!" said Whiskers excitedly. Elsa upon closer inspection realized it was not a black star, it was an flying exosuit nearly similar to the suits worn by her own people.

 _"Thats no star, its someone in a exosuit, you may want to step back."_ Elsa stepped forward forming an huge pile of snow, estimated it would be enough seeing it come into view for the first time saw it crashed into the pile of snow, both Brandy and Whiskers stood behind Elsa, the suit suddenly stood up prompting Elsa into a defensive stance.

"This is the last time I am using any more of these... oh~"

 _"Who are you?"_ Stark stared into her deep blue eyes, seeing her white dress radiating, her french blond braid, her beautiful fair skin, the firm look in her face meant he had to tread carefully he suspected she was a princess, one with powers which made her dangerous.

 _"Who are you, I won't ask again."_ said Elsa, this time with authority.

"I am unarmed." Stark raised his hands in the air, he saw her glow slightly dimmer nevertheless he still needed to be careful.

"My name is Supreme Commander Stark of the British Military, I am in need to see your queen, I have urgent news I need to relay to her."

"The Queen? What do you want with her? You indeed to take her hostage, seize her throne and make yourself King~" said Whiskers glaring at him.

"Whiskers! He is not armed, no weapons, nothing, he is just a man in an tin can suit."

"But Brandy he can be a robot! Evil scheming machines plotting secretly to take over, they gained your trust then stab you from behind, I will save you from this~"

 _"Whiskers, you have done enough, I will take it from here."_

"But..." before he can even say another word, Elsa turned giving him a firm look.

 _"Take off that mask."_ Stark place his hands on his helmet, removing his mask completely, throwing it to the floor, Elsa relaxed her stance, seeing his laid back golden hair, unlike Kristoff and Hans he look younger, handsome and full of confidence, time stopped for a moment as she gazed intentionally into his silvery eyes, found herself mesmerized for half a minute before snapping out of the trance, time resumed before she spoke.

 _"Supreme Commander Stark, you wanted to see the queen? You are looking at her now!"_ Elsa smirked, placed her hands behind her back, growing a few inches taller, reaching his shoulders. Stark took a step back, rubbing his eyes in awe.

"You are the queen? Where is your crown, or are you putting up an act?"

 _"Really? If I wasn't the queen, could I do this?"_ Her words barely left her mouth before a shining golden crown appear covering her forehead.

 _"If I wasn't the queen, can I even do this?"_ Elsa stretched out both her hands, ten snowflakes emerged, five on each side what happened next blew his mind, the snowflakes begin to glow in size, he estimated it was the size of ten football fields each, ice began grew upwards taking shapes into fully formed ice palaces, Elsa wasn't done yet.

 _"And if I wasn't the queen, do you think I am able to do this!"_ Elsa stared up at the moon, gradually the moon's light begin to turn blue.

"Brandy, is the moon getting closer or is my eyes playing tricks on me~"

"Whiskers, that moon is miles, wait, maybe its thousands or hundreds~"

"The moon is coming towards us! Run! Run! Come on Brandy why are you still standing there?"

"It's so... beautiful!" The moon shattered into a dozen pieces, the rocks heading straight in their direction, Elsa tapped into her powers, manipulating the rocks, sending them right at her instead, with a blink of her eyes, the rocks vanished from the sky appearing in her hands, she focused her powers, putting each of them back in its rightful place forming the moon, much to everyone's surprise, the moon slowly rise from her palm above them, Elsa's eyes glowed propelled the moon back into its original position.

"You truly are the Queen! I am honoured... to meet you... Queen~"

 _"Queen Elsa! By right you ought to call me the Supreme Queen, or Supreme Omniarch, about your message?"_

"Ah yes, you see the world is in one big mess, everything has gone to hell, we barely have food, water or the necessary resources we need to rebuild, after the stunt you pull off, I need you to come back with me to restore the world~"

 _"Out of the question_ , _the affairs of the world are none of my concern."_

"Pardon me, I do believe I heard you right, but you are not going to restore the world, you are living in this world, you are part of it and you breathe the very air too.." Elsa shook her head.

 _"This is the world above, my world, you are from the world below, you heard me loud and clear, I am not going with you, the world wage wars and destroyed themselves, I will not be held accountable for another war you are going to wage, no not again."_

"Your statement is valid, however you are still human, like the people you rule here, dont try to deny it you know it's true, some part of you is still human, I am sure you know what I am saying makes perfect sense~"

 _"Almost, you misunderstand the part, the important part, I am more than human, I am both the supreme queen and the Prime Celestial! Everything I see is four-dimensional, my perspective surpasses yours vastly, your view is only three dimensional."_ Elsa ponder on the thought of using him, he was exactly what she needed, one who could possibly lead her armies, train and make them a force to reckon with but she was sceptical, the idea was very tempting but she had a better idea.

"Your majesty, my men are dead, slain by a god who calls himself Ares the god of war, mark my words I will avenge them! Even to my last breath, if you won't help me, then..." Stark grabbed Elsa's hand tried forcing her into submission by breaking her hand, but found she was unaffected, Elsa retaliated, cracking his right hand.

"ARGGGHHH! Is that all you got~"

 _"I can crack every single bone in your hands if I wanted to, consider yourself fortunate I will do neither, never forget I am a supreme goddess, I am going to heal your bones now, if you try this again, I assure you, you will end up in an icy popsicle, your body completely frozen for the rest of your life, am I clear?!"_ said Elsa firmly.

"Crystal clear, but you do know you can't hide here forever, the world has gone to hell, those gods on the loose is just going to make it far worse, if you weren't aware of it."

 _"I think history might see it differently, enough about the world, let's talk more of yourself, you are stuck here, with no way of getting back down, what is your next move?"_ said Elsa curiously, Stark took a moment to analyze her words, realised he was stuck with no way to go back.

"I am working on it, but if you be so kind to like... teleport me back home, I would be most grateful~"

 _"Ah ah, with those gods running loose, they are likely looking for you, I am not risking you getting killed in a senseless death, I urge you to stay, why go back?"_

 _"Elsa, what are you doing, he is just a guy, just a guy nothing more..."_ Thinking to herself, her conscious prodding her. Stark wasn't sure but he could detect her a hint of concern in her voice, but she was right this time, he had no way to go except forward.

"Your majesty, seeing considering my options, I have decided... I will stay on the condition you provide me a room, the bare essentials and I am not treated as a prisoner but one of your servants, what do you say?"

 _"That went easier than expected, a servant? He needs to know more about how things work here, I must integrate him into the hierarchy, not as a noble or royal too much work, but as my personal supreme commander or better, rushing this will be a bad move, he might resist, he must never suspect what I am doing or my real plan will fall into pieces."_ Elsa cleared her throat.

 _"You will be provided a room, three square meals and a few servants to cater to your everyday needs, starting today, you will be known as Grand Commodore Stark and my personal Executive Assistant, I believe I needn't explain what your job entails?"_

"Excuse me, your majesty, I mean no disrespect but my skills and talents are better in the military not following you around like some lowly errand boy? Take a good look at me, I am a Supreme Commander~"

 _"Playing hard to get is he? I like to see how long he can keep this charade up."_ Elsa giggled gleefully.

 _"Brandy and Whiskers, me and my new Commodore do need a bit more privacy, here is a new set of clothes for Brandy's Coronation, wear it with pride, I will see you both later~"_ Brandy seeing her chance ran up to Elsa.

"Ya about the position of Duchess, given my skills set I am more capable than being just an average duchess, if you give me time I can show my resume, I have ten masters degree in political science, economics, business, national law, organizational leadership, human resources, management consulting and more! Think of the possibilities I will lead them to greater heights!" said Brandy excitedly.

"She is very confident for a pooch, to even obtain those master degrees is itself a grand achievement, I would promote her myself, if I had the authority, but ultimately its you who made the decisions around here, I urge you to promote her, she does make a strong point~"

 _"Wow, he is already up to the task, Brandy makes it very convincing, by right she is on probation, wait, I am extending her probation with this job... but how would the other duchesses react to her?"_

 _"Are you sure you are able to handle the responsibilities, I expect much if you take up this position."_ Brandy seeing the worried look on Elsa's face knew she had to think of something fast.

"Brandy, Brandy! BRANDY! Can I be a duchess too? I can read, write, file your documents, type on the computer, and iron your clothes for you~"

"Whiskers, come here!" said Brandy grabbing him by the ears brought her before them.

"My Queen, Whiskers will help manage my day to day duties as a Count, he will take some of my work off my hands, we will make a great team together, won't we Whiskers?" said Brandy winking her eyes, speaking sweety into his ears, Whiskers visualize them printing papers, wrapping it up into a ball throwing at each other.

"Ms Brandy, you have my word, I shall never leave your side, give me any task and I will perform them dutifully tirelessly, consider me your humble servant now and forever bound to you!" said Mr Whiskers bowing before her.

"Ahem, then my right as Grand Duchess, I hereby proclaim you~"

 _"Wait, save it for the coronation after you are coronated, at my maim throneroom at the top floor, one more thing..."_ Elsa wiggle her fingers, two small blocks materialize, her fingers glow as beams strucked both of them, moving in all directions shaping them slowly into two particular objects, both Whiskers and Brandy stood absolutely stunned in their eyes were seeing, two glowing sliver glittering crowns moving towards them, they took it with gratitude and amazement, a glowing white crystal in the middle of their crowns.

 _"Whiskers and Brandy, see you at my throneroom at seven tonight, be on time, Buh Bye!"_ before any of them had a chance to say a word, two snowflakes emerged below them transformed them back to their rooms. Elsa and Stark watched them both vanished seeing a flash of light shone briefly before their eyes.

"They both are really good friends, Brandy seems pretty ambitious for a pooch, her parents must have been super wealthy, the bunny on the other hand is actually quite funny, but none the wiser than Brandy, burp..." Stark covered his mouth before hearing his stomach rumble.

 _"Excuse you, I can fix that, here in my great kingdom, you can eat what your hearts desire, speaking of food, lets have a quick bite before the coronation starts~"_

"Queen Elsa, if we are to have a lasting relationship, we need to establish integrity, I never take too kindly to people hiding behind a royal mask, you either be yourself or be the supreme queen, decide for yourself what do you want from me..."

 _"Stark, you may be used to having all the authority over your men, but here, I rule supreme, I could easily have you thrown into prison for breaching the sanctity of the royal throne castle, but doing so would be a waste, and this is our first day together not as friends but Queen and subject, your position now is very restricted but if you cooperate with me I will allow more freedom the great work is only getting started...what would you like to eat? The food is on me."_

"I understand your majesty, I am glad we establish what grounds we stand, for food, I really like three steaks and two cups of wine to commemorate our business relationship together if you would oblige." Elsa preen into his silvery eyes looking for any signs of deception, she found none, she smiled mentally.

 _"I would really love to, but one cup and thats it, I can't tell you how much I require to take this job very seriously."_ Stark took her right, spoke in a recurring tone.

"Rest assured I definitely will give my best!" placed his other hand over hers.

 _"I am holding you to your word Commodore Stark."_ her other hand over his before they vanished, Elza hiding in one corner caught a glimpse of them.

"Who is he? He is just so overwhelmingly handsome, I don't care what it takes, I want him! He WILL be MINE!" she said, formulated a plan on how she can take him away from Elsa.

Anna stared deeply at her hands, thought how close she came to almost killing Hans that very day she felt the power coursing through her, it was so invigorating, she felt like on top of the world, the feeling beyond words, the burning sensation, it was too good to ignore, Anna wanted more, to use her powers again, she closed her eyes, small embers begin to form on the tip of her fingers, it grew steadily, she focus even harder sweat coming down her forehead, the embers grew stronger, her ten fingers were now ablazed, they met at the palm of her hand creating a chain reaction the flames exploded merged into one big flame.

"YeeeSSSSSSSS! I feel it! Let it BURN!" Anna stare at the nearby mirror in her room, she saw her eyes were in flames, even her body too, but it didn't burn her clothes, instead her clothes were untouched by the flames.

"This feels so GOOD! Can I create an object?" Anna pictured in her mind a small ball, at first it was going well.

"Whoa, I can create a ball, now lets try something bigger like a fireball." said Anna excitedly, the ball grew bigger in size, she poured in more energy and concentration into it, the ball grew in size as the flames grew bigger outgrowing her palm.

"AWESOME! Another! This is going to be fun, can't wait to tell both Elza and Anna, they'll be so impressed." Anna raised her other hand, she did the same, however she felt a tingling sensation, she realized something wasn't right. She turn to see her fireballs growing exceeding bigger than she had expected panic trying to shrink them down.

"Okay, not good, not good! Come on shrink!" the fireballs grew till they touched the ceiling, setting the ceiling ablaze, the fire spread throughout her room fast before she could even react, Elza walking by Anna's room smell smoke, coming from the swirling portal, seeing it turned from blue to red, she knew Anna was in deep trouble, Elza dived straight into the portal, fell from the ceiling to the floor, seeing the whole room on fire, the smoke suffocating her, Elza reacted immediately sending jet streams of ice and snow in all directions, being on the lookout for Anna she searched for her frantically.

"Anna! Anna! Where are you..." but there was no reply, she tried again.

"Anna! Where are you?! Cough* Cough*" the smoke was getting stronger making it hard for her breathe, she turn to see Anna trying desperately to regain control of her powers but was losing control, unleashing fire beams all around her.

"I can't stop! My powers are out of control, Elza, do something!" before she reacted, Anna glare at her turning her powers on her, Elza saw the massive inferno heading right for her like a tidal wave of death, quickly gathering her powers, she released a huge stream of ice, both elements clashed neither one of them gaining the upper hand, Elza began to sweat, seeing her sister was unrelenting had to find a way to cut her off from her powers temporary.

"Take control of yourself Anna, do not let them control you, you are in charge not them!"

"Fire... consumes ALL! Burn it... burn it all!" Anna pressed her attack, the inferno became stronger, forcing Elza to compensate with more of her power, she saw the inferno pushing her ice back gradually.

"Anna, this isn't you, you are better than this, snap out of this! You need~"

"Going to burn you to~to a crisp! You are dead, you hear me! DEAD!" Anna attempted to land a quick shot on Elza fired a fire beam at her, Elza barely saw it coming dodging it at the minute, the beam cut through the right of her waist.

"ARGGHHH! Anna, that hurt! Stop it! Don't force me to attack you!" Anna paid no attention, threw multiple fireballs at her, Elza forced to defend herself conjured a dozen ice walls, the fireballs shattered them on impact, Anna fired flame missiles at Elza, she countered them with her own, but missed one missile, the sharp arrowlike bolt cutting the side of her cheek.

"This is your final warning! You are leaving me no choice, Anna! Do you still want to build a snowman." Anna stopped momentarily gazed into her sister. Elza saw the fire in her eyes died down.

"I want to build, want to build~ YOUR GRAVE!" Anna let loose a huge wave of flames, the flames a few mere meters away from her, used every power she had stop the flames, Anna push her powers harder, pushing Elza back into the wall, Elza seeing she no choice went on the offensive, her palms glowed bright blue drove back the flames, nearly freezing Anna's hands, Anna fell back, conjuring a fire sword readying herself to strike.

"If thats what it takes to bring the real Anna back, SO BE IT!" Elza conjured her own sword, Anna not waiting raised high above her head, charged straight at her, Elza narrowly block her attack, their swords clash, now a breath away from each other, Anna tried using her strength to gain an advantage, but Elza held her ground.

"I am a expert duelist, I have fought my own sister before, you are on the losing side." Anna laughed mockingly.

"You are no match for me! I duel mum and dad multiple times, and won! I WILL DEFEAT YOU AND PUT YOU SIX FEET UNDER!"Elza kicked her groin, causing Anna to recoil back in pain, Anna enraged threw her sword at Elza.

"No way!" Elza immediately froze the sword, she barely had time to breathe before two beams struck her, causing her immense pain, fell to her kneels too weak even to stand up, her sister was not going to stop, she had to come up with something fast or lose her forever.

"Is this all you have? Don't worry sister, your death is coming soon!" Anna seeing she had won prepare to beheadchaptern sister, fully possessed by her own powers felt nothing but sheer joy she readied herself.

"Anna... Sleep!" Elza shot a blast of ice at Anna's forehead knocking her unconscious, she gently placed Anna on her lap held back her tears, she pondered on what was her next move, dreading Anna waking up and attacking her again, she had to find to deal with her powers controlling her, then an idea came into her mind, an idea she was unwilling to enact.

 **"If you made it this far, Congrats!** **Let me tell you what I am planning next, the Chapter will be either be about Anna, Elza, Elsa, Brandy or Whiskers, even Stark, after Chapter 10, every character will go through a new season, you might even see how both Elza and Anna take up the responsibilities on being a real monarch, how will it go? You are going to see it real soon, let me tell you, this is only the tip of the iceberg, you have no idea what can happen, I would say be prepared, but what can you prepare if you can't see it coming?"**


End file.
